Ikari Soryu
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre, Asuka es llevada a Japón por Ikari Yui quien le dará una nueva oportunidad a la pequeña.
1. Chapter 1

**Ikari Soryu**

 **(An Evangelion Fanfic)**

* * *

Ikari Soryu

Era un día nublado y triste para una pequeña quien se hallaba en los corredores de un hospital llorando amargamente. Los doctores y enfermeras pasaban, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a consolar a la pequeña. Ella había estado mucho tiempo ahí y sentía que pronto sus ojos se secarían tras haber llorado por tanto tiempo. En ese momento, frente a ella, una mujer de cabello castaño algo alborotado se acercó para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña quien miró a la persona que se puso frente a ella.

—Asuka, ¿Me recuerdas?—preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

La pequeña en ese momento negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más triste. La mujer al ver esto sonrió un poco más ya que en el fondo se esperaba tal respuesta.

—Soy amiga de tu madre—explicó la mujer viendo cómo las lágrimas se formaban el rostro de la pequeña—. Ven aquí, mi amor—dijo ella para darle un abrazo a la niña quien se aferró a ella con fuerza—. Ya no vas a estar sola, mi pequeña Asuka. Le prometí a tu madre que no te dejaría sola y no lo haré.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos de la pequeña quien hasta ese momento había recibido un cálido abrazo que la llenó de amor. Ella era Asuka Langley Soryu, hija de Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. Hace días la pequeña fue ingresada al hospital tras presenciar el suicidio de su madre, pero también fue testigo de cómo su padre la despreciaba al punto de abandonarla en ese lugar.

La mujer era Ikari Yui, una vieja amiga de la madre de Asuka, quien tras enterarse de la muerte de esta, corrió directo a tomar un vuelo rumbo a Alemania. Ahora, ella se encontraba abrazando a la pequeña quien poco a poco se cansaba logrando quedar dormida en sus brazos. Viendo la situación en la que estaba, la mujer sacó su teléfono aún con la niña en brazos y marcó un número, esperando que le contestaran en la otra línea.

—Espero que contestes esta vez.

Yui miró de reojo a Asuka, quien aún dormida mostraba tristeza en su rostro. Tras ver que no lograba contactar, ella se dispuso a hacer lo correcto.

—Hola, ¿Yui?—contestó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Soy yo, Gendo—respondía la mujer—. Necesito que contactes a un abogado que me pueda ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Sucedió algo malo en tu visita a Alemania?—preguntaba el hombre al otro lado de la línea con evidente preocupación.

—No me pasó nada, sólo es que…

La mujer miraba a la pequeña a quien antes ya había conocido. Sabía que su promesa con su amiga y rival iba más allá que una simple camaradería, ya que en el fondo ambas mujeres buscaron hacer una de las cosas más comunes del Japón Antiguo. Tras no escuchar la respuesta de Yui, Gendo decidió hablar.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó él sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo—dijo ella para tranquilizarlo—, es solo que necesito de alguien para que me asesore con el caso de la segunda niña.

.

Después de mucha burocracia y arreglos entre el gobierno de Japón y Alemania, Ikari Yui ya se encontraba en camino al aeropuerto internacional de Berlín para su viaje sin escalas a Tokio-3 donde vería nuevamente a su marido y a su hijo. Durante el trayecto, la pequeña Asuka se despertó después de dormir algunas horas en el regazo de la castaña, quien al ver despierta a la pequeña le sonrió con amor.

—Veo que has despertado, Asuka.

La menor no dijo nada y simplemente se dedicó a inspeccionar con sus ojos el dónde se hallaban.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?—preguntó Asuka con miedo—. ¿Me van a abandonar?

Al escuchar tal pregunta Yui miró con seriedad a la niña quien se intimidó por tal mirada.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó—. Yo jamás te abandonaría, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, Asuka.

La pequeña no dijo nada, agachando su mirada para abrazarse aún más a la mujer que fue por ella. Yui no le encantaba ser dura con la pequeña, ni siquiera su hijo recibía tales llamadas de atención, pero para alguien como Asuka, esto era más que necesario.

Yui soltó un suspiro y pasó su mano por el cabello de la menor quien sintiendo como la acariciaban, volteó a verla. No podía negar que aquellos ojos celestes de la niña eran bellos y eran lo opuesto a los ojos azules de su hijo los cuales eran de un color oscuro profundo; tras pensarlo un poco le llegó la idea que tal vez ambos en un futuro lejano fueran capaces de enamorarse al punto de darle nietos.

Tan abstraída se hallaba Yui, que no notó que la pequeña Asuka le hablaba.

—Señorita, el chófer dice que ya llegamos—dijo Asuka un tanto confundida por cómo llamarla.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad ya llegamos?—preguntó Yui con sus mejillas coloradas.

—Así es, señora—contestó el chófer.

El trayecto por el aeropuerto fue ligero, si se puede decirlo, debido a que fue un viaje de horas, la oriunda de Japón no se vio en la necesidad de llevar una maleta, aunque si llevaba en una mochila la ropa de la pequeña que la acompañaba. Asuka, por su lado, observaba asombrada el aeropuerto de Berlín el cual le pareció hermoso. Ella creía que su tierra natal era la mejor, pero ahora se encontraría lejos de ella después de no tener a alguien que la cuidara y la amara como su madre lo hacía.

Una vez abordaron el avión, Yui dejó que la pequeña se sentara en la ventana mientras ella ponía sus cosas en el compartimiento que estaba sobre ambas. La mayor notó la mirada triste que aún permanecía en la pequeña, por lo que decidió animarla un poco.

—Será un viaje largo, ¿Ansiosa?—preguntaba Yui en un intento de romper el hielo con Asuka.

—Japón está lejos de Alemania, ¿Por qué tengo que ir ahí? Yo quiero quedarme—respondió ella con los ánimos por los suelos—. Además, no tengo a nadie que me espere.

De repente Asuka sintió como una mano la despeinaba, haciendo que ella mirase algo molesta a la mujer quien mantenía el ánimo, incluso con la forma de ser de Asuka.

—Creo que ahí es donde te equivocas, Asuka.

—¿Por qué?

—Si existe alguien que espera verte desde hace un tiempo, pero es un secreto hasta llegar a Japón.

Asuka observaba curiosa a Yui quien comenzó a silbar para desviar un poco el tema y disipar la curiosidad en la menor. Para Asuka, esto fue una gran falta de respeto de parte de la mujer, ya que ella no se esperaba que existiera alguien ansioso por conocerla. Las preguntas comenzaron a aparecer y Yui intentaba no responderlas o al menos, intentar que estás no dejaran al descubierto la sorpresa.

—¿No m vas a decir de quién se trata?—preguntó Asuka con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Son los miembros del proyecto Evangelion?

—No, no son ellos... Y no hables de eso en público o me vas a meter en un lío con mi marido—le respondió Yui—, pero si estás tan ansiosa de saber de quién se trata, ten.

Extendiéndole una fotografía, Asuka pudo ver a un niño de mirada azul y cabello castaño jugando un videojuego de los años 90's donde se observaba a un plomero. Su mirada se centró en el niño, sin saber que un pequeño tono rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas, dándole esperanzas a Yui de su más grande sueño.

—Parece un tonto—dijo Asuka para mirar por la ventana.

Y así los sueños de Ikari Yui se quebraron con tres simples palabras.

—Pero también es lindo—murmuró Asuka con voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que Yui la escuchase—. ¿Cómo es él? —decidió preguntar por la curiosidad que le dio el niño.

La madre del niño sonrió tras ver que la pequeña se interesaba por su retoño. Dentro de la madre había un conflicto; por un lado ella esperaba que ambos niños se conocieran con el tiempo, pero por otro, ella conocía a Asuka desde antes y entendía que ella aún estaba dolida por todo lo que había sucedido. Viendo cómo la pequeña le regalaba una mirada seria, Yui decidió entablar una plática con la pequeña.

—Bueno, él es algo tímido, pero también es valiente cuando se debe—comenzó a relatar Yui, recordando la forma de ser de su hijo—. Shinji ama cocinar y...

—¿Se llama Shinji?—interrumpió Asuka tras conocer el nombre de la persona que la esperaba—. Es un nombre muy lindo para alguien que es un cobarde—comentó ella haciendo reír a Yui.

—No es un cobarde, es tímido y es probable que llegues a intimidarlo—para Yui la forma de ser de Asuka le indicaba posibles problemas en la historia de amor de su hijo—, pero obviamente ustedes dos se llevarán bien a su forma de ser; creo que él te encontrará hermosa.

Las mejillas de Asuka se colorearon con fuerza; oír todo eso la dejaba maravillada y la alejaba un poco de los recuerdos tristes. Aún cuando su corazón sentía tristeza, el escuchar sobre aquel niño la tranquilizaba, sobre todo, porque podría vivir con él.

Yui le contó un poco más sobre su familia a la pequeña Asuka, quien se mostraba algo fascinada por todo lo que la mujer le contaba. En el fondo, ella sabía que Asuka sería una perfecta compañera para su hijo, pero ambos tenían un futuro complicado y al verla tan optimista le provocaba un dolor en el pecho. La pequeña, viendo cómo Yui se puso triste, le dio un abrazo muy parecido al que le había dado en la mañana.

—No estés triste, seré feliz junto a ustedes—dijo con inocencia Asuka, quien le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a Yui.

Parpadeando un poco, Yui quedó sorprendida por esta forma de ser de la hija de Kyoko.

—Muchas gracias, Asuka, en verdad necesitaba el abrazo—respondió Yui agradecida por el abrazo—. ¿Qué te parece dormir junto a Shinji una vez que lleguemos?

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, Asuka. Él necesita de alguien que lo proteja y esa eres tú.

Los labios de la pequeña se curvearon en una gran sonrisa tras oír eso para después estallar de risa ya que no creía que alguien como el hijo de Yui necesitara de alguien como ella. La castaña también se echó a reír un poco para abrazar cariñosamente a la pequeña y hacerle cosquillas. El viaje sería largo, pero al final ambas pensaron que valdría la pena.

Pasaron las horas, tanto Asuka como Yui cayeron rendidas al sueño por varias horas sin saber que se aproximan a Tokio-3. Gracias a la azafata, ambas se despertaron para ver por la ventana una cadena montañosa y a lo lejos, la ciudad fortaleza que seguía creciendo bajo la atenta mirada de las Naciones Unidas para evitar otro cataclismo como el Segundo Impacto.

Asuka quedó maravillada al ver el lugar ya que era su primera vez viendo desde el aire una ciudad como lo era Tokio-3. Los altos rascacielos siendo construidos y las luces que daban una vista diferente la dejaban impresionada a la pequeña que ya imaginaba una vida en aquel lugar. Yui, viendo el asombre de Asuka, decidió enviarle un mensaje a su marido para que llevara a Shinji al aeropuerto para recibirlas, sin decirle nada a la pequeña.

—¿Estamos en Tokio-3?—preguntó Asuka con total asombro.

—Así es. Aquí es donde vamos a vivir, pero esto apenas y es la punta del iceberg—le contestó Yui quien también echó un vistazo por la ventanilla del avión—. Hay muchas cosas que con el tiempo aprenderás, pero por ahora debes vivir tu niñez.

Asuka no había entendido eso último, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

El avión comenzó su descenso al aeropuerto de la ciudad donde el tráfico aéreo era un ardua labor debido a la recién anexada NERV que comenzó a hacer cambios en la ciudad. Con el avión ya en el suelo, las personas comenzaron a salir de la terminal para ser recibidos por amigos y familia.

Asuka y Yui no perdieron tiempo alguno, saliendo así del avión algo fastidiadas, pero felices. Ya dentro del aeropuerto, un mar de personas hicieron que los ánimos de ambas se fueran por lo suelos ya que deberían de pasar entre ellos para buscar al marido de Yui. Tomando valor, Yui tomó a Asuka de la mano y comenzó a caminar a través de la personas sintiendo que se iba a ahogar y morir entre todas ellas.

De pronto, Asuka se suelta de la mano de Yui sintiendo como todas las personas la hacían confundirse y sentirse abrumada. Notando que la pequeña ya no estaba con ella, Yui trata de buscarla sin éxito mientras gritaba su nombre esperando encontrarla.

—¡Asuka!—gritaba Yui con el corazón acelerado.

La pequeña al escuchar el grito de la mujer trató de ir hacia ella, pero el cúmulo de gente lo hacía imposible. Con temor, Asuka trató de buscar a la mujer, sintiendo que lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos ante la idea de ser olvidada ahí, sola. De repente, alguien la tomó de la mano asustándola, pero aquel temor se disipó tras ver a un niño que ella ya había visto antes y que sabía de quién se trataba.

—Shinji—pronunció Asuka asombrada.

—Es bueno conocerte, Asuka—dijo Shinji mientras encaminaba a Asuka hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Ambos pequeños lograron salir para ver a Yui junto a un hombre de gafas y barba.

—¡Asuka!—gritó Yui con alegría para ir con los niños—. ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntaba toda alarmada.

—Sí, estoy bien—contestó Asuka para ver al niño que le tomaba de la mano—. Gracias, Shinji.

El pequeño miró a Asuka, sonrojándose fuertemente tras ver lo hermosa que se veía al sonreír llevándose algunas bromas de su madre que también sonrojaron a la menor.

—Así que tú eres Asuka, ¿verdad?—habló el hombre haciendo que la pequeña se cubriera detrás de Shinji—. Descuida, no te haré nada o si no mi esposa me mataría, ¿No es así, cariño?—bromeó él ganándose una mirada seria de Yui.

—¿Qué tratas de decir, Gendo?—preguntó Yui, llevándose sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas.

Mientras los dos adultos discutían un poco por la broma del padre de Shinji, este llevó a Asuka a una banca cercana donde sus padres dejaron las cosas para así, poder hablar con ella un poco mejor. Debido a la broma de su madre, Shinji se hallaba muy apenado como para hablar con la niña, pero esta con todo y su orgullo decidió ser quién tomara la situación.

—Shinji—llamó ella al niño quien le miró todavía sonrojado—, acércate.

El pequeño se acercó un poco más a ella con algo de duda. Viendo que él no mostraba la valía de hace rato y recordando las palabras que le dijo Yui en el avión, Asuka se acercó a Shinji rápidamente para plantarle un tierno y hermoso beso en los labios que denotaba inocencia pura entre ambos, pero además un sentimiento de cariño que ninguno de los dos conocía y que sólo Asuka percibía por todas las cosas que su madre alguna vez le contó sobre el amor.

—Eso fue por ayudarme, pero no creas que podrás tener otro tan fácil—aclaró ella desviando la mirada a otro lado.

—F-Fue hermoso—dijo Shinji en la nubes tras haber recibido su primer beso—. Espera, ¿Podré tener otro?—preguntó él algo agitado como feliz, cosa que a Asuka le asombró.

—P-Por supuesto, después de todo viviré con ustedes y y-yo… —ahora mismo, Asuka se encontraba toda sonrojada ante la idea de una vida junto al niño, imaginándose una boda con él—. ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡Obviamente te daré otro beso a ti, Shinji!—había exclamado Asuka para ver hacia enfrente y encontrar a Yui junto a Gendo filmando hacia donde estaban—. ¡¿Eh?!

—Tranquila, sólo ignóranos—dijo Yui para alzar los pulgares.

Shinji soltó un suspiro tras ver la actitud de sus padres y en ese momento se dirigió a una mochila morada con verde de la cual sacó un muñeco el cual se lo entregó a Asuka. La pequeña al recibir el obsequio observó cómo él se paraba del asiento para estar frente a ella y recibir un abrazo lleno de cariño de parte de Shinji.

—Bienvenida a casa, Asuka—susurró él a su oído.

El corazón de Asuka no soportó más y se abrió con totalidad al cariño de su nuevo amigo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales se deslizaban por sus mejillas para ser limpiadas por las manos de Shinji, quien le sonreía a ella. Ella había recordado todo el dolor de hace unos días, pero de repente este era echo a un lado por el cariño que recibió al llegar a Japón.

Gendo y Yui miraban la escena con alegría, sobretodo por ver a su hijo ayudando a alguien que lo necesitaba dejándolos sentir orgullosos a ambos. Gendo, quien sostenía la cámara, se sintió orgulloso de que Shinji fuera un hombre que ahora tomaría las riendas para que aquella pequeña tuviera una vida menos triste.

Asuka miró a Shinji a los ojos, sonriendo por las palabras que él le había dedicdo.

—Idiota—dijo ella sintiéndose feliz—, ya estoy en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikari Soryu**

 **Asuka & Shinji **

* * *

Un techo desconocido

Ya había despertado en un techo desconocido anteriormente, pero este techo desconocido era diferente al anterior y eso se debía a que ya no se encontraba en un hospital escuchando los pitidos de las máquinas que la monitoreaban ni los murmullos de los doctores que hablaban sobre su estado de salud después de haber presenciado el horror a la edad de cuatro años.

No supo en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, pero sabía que ya estaban ahí y que no podría contenerlas. La oscuridad le aterraba; le daba miedo porque al prender la luz podría nuevamente verla ahí, colgada de una soga con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y más al punto que comenzaba a agitarse ella misma costándole respirar.

—Mamá—su voz se quebraba y el miedo se apoderaba de ella—. M-Mamá.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sorpresivamente y una figura familiar apareció para tomarla en brazos.

—Ya pequeña, estoy aquí—la voz de la mujer había calmado a la pequeña quien la abrazó con fuerza—. Vamos a llevarte con Shinji, ¿Sí?

Ikari Yui era una mujer comprensiva y amorosa que había hecho el acto más generoso a una vieja colega. Cuando esta falleció, ella viajó hasta Alemania para poder estar junto a la hija de ella, Asuka Langley Soryu, y poder darle una mejor vida de la que pudiera tener. Ella había sido notificada del estado mental de la pequeña y temía que ella no pudiera recuperarse, pero quedó asombrada al verla ser valiente y orgullosa en un intento de sobrepasar el dolor, pero a fin de cuentas, ella seguía siendo una niña.

Cuando las dos salieron del cuarto, un pequeño de cuatro años las esperaba a ambas con un muñeco en mano que la pequeña reconoció. Sin haber esperado a su llegada, Shinji salió de su habitación para ir a verla tras haber escuchado como lloraba, pero su madre se había adelantado para traerla.

—Querías ir a cuidar de Asuka, ¿No es así?—Yui sabía las intenciones de su hijo y en el fondo se encontraba orgullosa de él.

—Sí—respondió sin miedo—. Me preocupe por ella. Lo lamento.

—No tienes que disculparte, mejor vayamos a tu habitación para que ella pueda descansar bajo tus cuidados, mi pequeño—dijo ella notando así como Shinji sonreía—. Vamos, Asuka, es hora de que descanses con tu tonto Shinji.

Shinji iba a decir algo tras escuchar eso último, pero entonces una pequeña risa lo sorprendió a él y a su madre. Asuka ya antes lo había llamado tonto, pero que su madre le dijera así cuando insistía en el avión que él no era así, lograba en verdad hacer reír a la pequeña. Viéndola reír, Shinji quedó impresionado y ruborizado ya que podía ver un lado tan tierno de ella y que en el fondo de su corazón juraba que lo iba a cuidar.

—Shinji tonto—dijo Asuka mirando al niño—. ¿Me vas a cuidar?

—¡P-Por supuesto!—contestó él intentando dejar de lado su timidez al verla.

Al escuchar eso, Asuka se sintió un poco más alegre. El poco tiempo que los dos pasaban fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera mejor, pero aún no podría ayudarla del todo. Su orgullo era tan fuerte como el de su madre, pero al mismo tiempo era frágil y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Nadie podía comprender su dolor, ni el mejor psicólogo del mundo podría hacerlo, pero para al menos mitigar aquel dolor, tal vez necesitaba de alguien en quién confiar y ante sus ojos el chico que estaba delante de ella lograba calmarla.

Ya dentro de la habitación de Shinji, Yui dejó a la pequeña en la gran cama de su hijo el cual veía como Asuka lo buscaba con su mirada esperando el momento en que él se subiera a su lado. Viendo que los dos debían conocerse mejor, Yui se retiró del cuarto despidiéndose con un beso para cada uno. Ahora, los dos se encontraban solos y un silencio algo incómodo nació que logró aterrar a la pequeña Asuka quien pensó que tal vez en el fondo ese niño que la ayudó simplemente no deseaba tenerla ahí.

Antes de pensar mal las cosas, Shinji sacó un futón debajo de su cama el cual preparó.

—Ahora ya podemos dormir juntos, Asuka—dijo él para después notar como su amiga le miraba con un rostro lleno de confusión—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Acaso planeas dormir en el suelo y no en tu cama? ¿Acaso eres idiota?—ella no lo comprendía pensando que tal vez él no quería estar junto a ella—. ¿Acaso no quieres dormir junto a mi, Shinji?

—¿Te refieres a estar juntos a en la misma cama, dormidos?—pensar en tal idea lo hacía sonrojar y eso también sucedía con ella—. ¿No te molesta?—preguntó esperando una respuesta algo agresiva de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza; en un principio la idea parecía absurda en su mente, pero cuando lo conoció en el aeropuerto, ella misma se dio cuenta de que sus miedos no la molestaban, al contrario, ella por primera vez en casi tres semanas que sentía su corazón tranquilo.

Shinji en decidió hacerle caso, guardando nuevamente el futón dejando de su cama, subió a la cama en compañía de la pequeña alemana. Era extraño, un poco, pero al mismo tiempo era relajante. Los ojos de Asuka se iluminaron con un brillo especial al verse acompañada por su nuevo amigo logrando que esta lo abrazara con fuerza haciendo que él sintiera un poco de miedo ya que jamás había sido abrazado de esa manera.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo, Shinji—dijo ella notando el coloreo en las mejillas de él—. Por cierto, ten esto.

Y nuevamente, para su felicidad, un beso fue plantado en su mejilla; jamás se esperaba eso, pero nuevamente Asuka le besó de la misma forma que en el aeropuerto. Su mente joven divagaba en un mar de emociones al punto que no se daba cuenta que su compañera le estaba revolviendo el cabello en un intento para que él volviera en sí.

Shinji logró recuperarse de aquel golpe crítico. Disculpándose por lo que sucedió, y con las risas de Asuka, ambos niños se dejaron caer sobre la cama mientras conversaban un poco. No había mucho que decir, apenas y se conocían, pero hablaban un poco sobre ella y todo fue sencillo hasta que tocó abordar un tema delicado que la pequeña Soryu trató de enterrar en su mente.

—Shinji, ¿Dejarás de ser mi amigo si te cuento lo de mamá?—Asuka sabía que el tema era delicado y que no debía forzarlo, pero había algo en el niño que estaba a su lado que la hacía confiar—. ¿No me dejarás sola?

Viendo aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza, Shinji decidió tomar coraje para ayudar a su amiga.

—Prometo no dejarte sola sin importar qué suceda, Asuka—contestó—. ¿Pero segura que deseas hablar de eso?—Shinji en verdad no sabía si era buena idea o no, pero al ver como la niña se mostraba molesta decidió dejar que ella tomara la decisión.

Asuka tomó algo de valor antes de hablar. Era complicado, demasiado para una niña como ella que era considerada una genio a su corta edad, pero a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo una niña y nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso. Ella respiró hondo y en ese momento decidió hablarle con toda la confianza del mundo ya que sabía que al final, ella necesitaría saber si él seguiría con ella después de todo.

—Mamá… Mi mamá, no tiene mucho que falleció. Estuve en el hospital casi dos semanas, tal vez un poco más, tras ver como mi madre se había matado—de repente su corazón comenzó a doler y las lágrimas que tanto odiaba surgían de nuevo. Shinji la abrazó de inmediato logrando que ella se calmara un poco—. Gracias, tonto.

—¿Quieres seguir con esto?—él no deseaba para nada esto, pero aprendió en poco tiempo que ella era quien tomaba las decisiones.

—Quiero que tú seas mi amigo y no quiero ocultarse nada—respondió ella para separarse de Shinji—. Es difícil. Aún cuando me han dicho que soy una genio, me siento como una tonta. Mamá me había cambiado por una muñeca de trapo y papá jamás me quiso a su lado, por eso me da miedo quedarme sola—aquellos ojos heridos de ella mostraban el alma de la pequeña Asuka quien pedía a gritos amor desde el fondo de su corazón—. Incluso si tú mamá o tu papá me llegan a aceptar, quiero saber si tú me vas a querer aún sabiendo esto.

Para Shinji esto era muy fuerte. En su mente, él sabía que esta conversación no era de unos niños de casi cinco años, al contrario, ellos parecían dos adultos heridos que buscaban el cariño del otro. Asuka se hallaba aterrada ante el silencio que se formó y pensó que tal vez tras enterarse de lo que le sucedió, él ni quisiera verla.

—Lo lamento, Asuka

Asuka comenzó a llorar tras escuchar eso y su corazón ingenuo no soportaba la realidad, pero de pronto él la tomó de las manos haciendo que ella viera esos ojos llenos de lágrimas que gritaban esa pequeña promesa.

—Sé que soy un niño, pero no quiero que sufras nunca más—habló él con una sonrisa—, es por eso que quiero estar a tu lado y crecer junto a ti, con la amiga que quiero tener y con la que quiero vivir.

—Tonto…

—¡Prometo jamás dejarte sola!—gritó él para romper en llanto junto a ella para encontrar un abrazo junto a Asuka—. No quiero que llores, no quiero que sufras.

La pequeña Asuka quería gritarle que no fuera idiota, pero no encontraba las palabras. La familia que decidió adoptarla había logrado hacer que ella rompiera su propia promesa y eso la hacía enojar, pero al mismo tiempo la aliviaba.

Sin saberlo, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y habían sido observados por Ikari Yui sin saberlo. La joven madre se mostraba feliz al ver que esos dos ya habían comenzado a interactuar entre ellos de manera positiva; la forma de ser de Asuka y la forma de ser de su hijo lograban hacerle recordar cuando conoció a la madre de la pequeña por primera vez. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar y abrazarlos, pero sabía ella que el mundo en donde crecerían ambos sería diferente al que conocían.

Yui cerró la puerta con cuidado para ir a la sala y sentarse. Ya habían llegado unos informes que tanto a su marido como a ella no le gustaron; aún cuando ya tenían al primer niño y a la segunda niña, MURDUK había escogido un tercer niño que fue una sorpresa para los dos padres.

—Ahora tendré que cuidar a la segunda y al tercero… Mis niños

Ella soltó un suspiro. Todo su mundo parecía dar vueltas erráticas para que al final alguna desgracia los siguiera. Ella sabía que un Evangelion, aquello que Asuka ya sabía, era un mundo de donde no había escapatoria. Incluso si ella replicaba el experimento de su fallecida colega, nada aseguraba de que el Eva aceptara a esos niños como pilotos.

—Detesto que Gendo sea el único que esté trabajando, al menos eso lo entretiene—comentó ella para tomar otro informe donde una foto de una niña de cabellos azules y mirada carmesí aparecía—. ¿Ahora qué haremos contigo, Rei?

Los dos niños habían dejado salir todo y habían decidido dormir, al principio Shinji había quedado dormido, pero se despertó al sentir como alguien se subía arriba de él.

—¿Asuka?—él estaba somnoliento, pero aún pudo identificarla—. ¿Por qué te cambiaste de lugar?

—Quiero dormir a lado de la ventana—masculló ella, intentando hacer un hueco entre Shinji y la ventana—. Hace calor, recuerda que vengo de Alemania.

—Oh, cierto—Shinji abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche para sacar un control y encender el clima de su habitación—. ¿Mejor?

—¿Tenemos un clima?—preguntó ella ignorando la pregunta de su amigo—. Vaya, ya ni yo tenía esos lujos.

Shinji sonrió ante eso y decidió hacerse a un lado para que Asuka se recostara. Ya una vez en el lugar donde estaba, ella buscó a su compañero que se estaba quedando dormido ya abrazándolo sin que se entere. Ella en verdad se encontraba agradecida de que él pudiera ser su amigo, y aunque era un techo desconocido, era agradable tener a alguien con quien poder hablar sin sentirse sola nuevamente.

Y así, los dos niños durmieron tranquilos siendo que Asuka por primera vez en mucho tiempo donde pudo dormir sin sufrir a causa de los traumas que ha vivido. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella al fin podría conocer lo que era tener una auténtica familia que le diera amor y cariño, uno igual al que su madre solía darle.

—Tonto Shinji—murmuró Asuka aún dormida mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

La mañana llegó rápido y la noche había sido agradable. Yui buscaba levantarse de su cama, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo ya que no se encontraba su marido y la misma se sentía agradable al ser más grande que ella. Era bien conocido que Ikari Yui solo sucumbía ante su familia y a esa cama, pero el sonido de su alarma rivalizaba contra esas dos cosas que más amaba.

Detestaba con toda su alma levantarse después de haber viajado, pero era el tercer día en que Asuka se encontraba con ellos y debía atender los deberes. Aún cuando sus ganas de dormir luchaban por mantenerse, ella se levantó para ponerse una playera y unos pants algo holgados para salir e ir a preparar el desayuno, pero al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una sorpresa muy linda.

Shinji y Asuka se encontraban juntos comiendo sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea. No era un desayuno que ella haría, pero al ver a su hijo atendiendo a su nueva compañera y quizás futura esposa, hacia que el corazón infantil de Yui saliera a flote para ir a su habitación a toda velocidad para buscar su cámara. Justo cuando regresó, se encontró con algo que casi la desmaya, pero que logró tomarle foto.

—Gracias, tonto Shinji—dijo Asuka con un poco de orgullo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico—. Pero la próxima vez quiero ayudarte, ¿De acuerdo?

Antes de que Shinji pudiera responder, el sonido de algo tocando el suelo hizo que los dos niños mirarán a la entrada de la cocina donde la madre de Shinji estaba en el suelo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y aparentemente desmayada.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Señora Ikari!

Ikari Gendo había llegado a su casa después de estar en los laboratorios de NERV donde pasó la noche. No sé encontraba tan cansado, pero si fastidiado por haber tenido que estar cuidando a una persona especial tanto para él como Yui. Justo al entrar a la casa, los gritos de ambos niños lo alarmaron ya que al entrar y buscar a su esposa, se encontró con ella tirada en el suelo con aquella sonrisa que conocía perfectamente, pero al ver a los niños preocupados decidió calmarlos.

—Ella se encuentra bien, sólo que algo ha hecho que se desmayara de felicidad—trato de explicar él para tomar aquella cámara y ver lo que la desmayó—. Oh, así que fue esto—miró a Asuka y a su hijo, enseñándoles la foto que los dejó sonrojados—. Lo mejor será evitar que ella vea esto o ella de seguro querrá casarlos a los catorce años o menos.

Los niños se rieron ante eso, aunque sentían sus mejillas arder por ese comentario. Después de un rato, Yui despertó algo mareada, pero con una hermosa fotografía a su lado de los niños junto a su marido sonriendo y debajo de ella, la foto de Asuka besando a Shinji. Yui no podía estar más feliz con ellos y no podía estar más contenta al ver la sonrisa sincera que Asuka Langley Soryu mostraba en esa fotografía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ikari Soryu**

 **Asuka & Shinji **

* * *

Campamento hogareño

—¡¿Qué?!

Ya era un nuevo día en la nueva vida de la pequeña Asuka. Había pasado una semana desde que llegó y ya se sentía mejor a lado del hijo de Yui quien se encontraba con un aura de depresión al perder nuevamente en contra de la pequeña en un viejo juego de baraja que la pequeña aprendió con su madre.

—¡Volví a ganar!—exclamaba Asuka con felicidad para voltear a ver a Shinji—. Tonto, ¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar?—preguntó ella mientras abrazaba el peluche que le había sido regalado.

—Mejor cuando mi mamá no pierda más dinero—respondió el pequeño viendo la cantidad de billetes americanos y europeos que había en la mesa.

—Al menos ya tenemos dinero para comprar cosas para nosotros dos—Asuka se hallaba bastante contenta ya que tenía algunas ideas para cuando ambos pudiera ir a la tienda de juguetes.

—Ustedes son malos conmigo—murmuró la madre viendo a otro lado hasta que el teléfono sonó—. ¿Diga? Ah, hola querido, ¿Sucedió algo?

Shinji sabía que las conversaciones de su madre podían tomar largos períodos de tiempo cuando se trataba de su padre, por lo que decidió llevarse a Asuka para ver la televisión. Ambos tomaron los cojines del sofá y los usaron como almohadas para estar en el suelo y encender el aparato. Como era de costumbre, había programas de su país natal, pero al presionar unos botones y para sorpresa de Asuka, el idioma cambio a uno que ambos entendían mejor y ese era el inglés.

—No sabía que se podía hacer eso—dijo Asuka totalmente impresionada por lo que Shinji hizo—. ¿Luego me enseñas a hacer eso?

—¡Seguro!

—Excelente, tontito.

Los dos soltaron una risa después de eso y decidieron ver un programa algo curioso para la niña. Al verlo, Asuka no entendía nada ya que podía ver a una esponja junto a una estrella de mar discutir con un pulpo aparentemente cuyo nombre hacia referencia a otra especie de cefalópodo cuyas características no se notaban más que en sus tentáculos. En un inicio fue raro, pero después se divirtió mucho al ver como los atacaba una especie de oso marino, bueno, más precisamente al calamar gruñón.

Una vez que terminó, otro programa empezó, pero Asuka había apagado la televisión para sorpresa de Shinji quien la vio cómo se levantó con una mirada decidida.

—Haremos un campamento, Shinji—dijo ella.

—¿Cómo el de Bob Esponja?—preguntó él.

—Solo que sin osos ni rinocerontes marinos, ¿Ok?

Y así, los dos fueron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al entrar en su habitación, la cual ya no usaba al dormir con su tonto Shinji, Asuka tomó las sábanas que había para poder así hacer la tienda de campaña; por su lado, Shinji fue a su habitación a buscar los sacos de dormir que su madre había comprado para este tipo de situaciones. Los dos se encontraban emocionados.

En la planta de abajo, Yui había terminado de hablar con su marido. No había pasado mucho tiempo y los problemas ya seguían a la pequeña muy de cerca. Sus superiores querían a la niña de regreso en Alemania para entrenarla para ser el mejor piloto de la unidad 02, pero ella se había opuesto rotundamente tras lo que le había sucedido a su colega en el experimento de contacto, uno que ella misma ya había experimentado.

—Lo mejor será ir y calmarlos a todos, no quiero que nadie interfiera con ella ni con nadie a mi cuidado.

Yui era una mujer tranquila, pero cuando se trataba de su familia ella podía llegar a romper los límites. La niña no tenía más de cuatro años y la gente de NERV ya la quería usar. Tal vez en otras circunstancias se podría dar el caso, pero mientras ella siguiera siendo la actual tutora legal de Asuka, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara nuevamente el corazón de esa pequeña.

Con una decisión clara, Yui sube a la habitación de su hijo donde podía escuchar las risas de ambos junto a unos regaños de parte de la niña a su hijo, pero lo que más sobresalía seguían siendo aquellas risas llenas de inocencia. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a su hijo cubierto por sábanas mientras la niña lo ayudaba a salir de sus aprietos. Ella no pudo aguantar la risa de verlos y los dos niños voltearon a verla con unos rostros llenos de vergüenza.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen?—preguntó ella a sus pequeños.

—Vamos a prepararnos para cantar la canción de la hoguera—respondió Asuka con una gran sonrisa.

—Si tú quieres podemos cantarla a la carrera, de la hoguera cantar nuestra canción—agregó Shinji entonando su voz de acuerdo al ritmo de la canción notando las miradas que su madre y Asuka le daban—. ¿Qué?

—¡Aún no es hora, tonto!—Asuka en ese momento tapó el rostro de Shinji ya que ella quería cantar esa parte—. Tonto Shinji, además esa es la parte que me toca, tu debías hacer como si tocaras una batería.

La joven madre no pudo evitar morir de dulzura al verlos; desde que llegó Asuka, su hijo no ha sido más que alguien positivo que hizo que en poco tiempo se sintiera cómoda. En las noches cuando la pequeña lloraba, se la llevaba a la habitación de su hijo donde él lograba calmarla, haciendo de su mundo un poco menos triste.

Sabía desde el inicio que ella era la segunda niña, pero en el fondo de su alma no deseaba que ella se viera envuelta en el mundo donde su marido y ella trabajaban. La niñez era algo preciado y eso era lo que ella amaba al ver como su tímido hijo se relacionaba bien con una niña que no debía sufrir más que por lo que jugarían ellos dos. Viéndolos juntos, Yui se acercó a ambos para abrazarlos con sumo cariño dejando sorprendidos a los dos.

—Por favor sigan así, ¿Quieren?

—De acuerdo—dijeron al unísono un poco confundidos.

Yui terminó de alistarse para ir a tratar con los altos mandos que ponían en jaque su vida. Ella como jefe de desarrollo de pruebas de las unidades 00 y 01, su principal tarea era que estas mismas se vieran en óptimas condiciones para que los pilotos asignados pudieran entrenar cuanto antes, pero con los fracasos que arrojó la unidad 00 en su activación inicial, sumándole además los experimentos de contacto, hasta ella misma tenía sus dudas al poner a dos niñas pequeñas en el asiento que debía ser ocupado por alguien con mayor experiencia.

Una vez que se fue su madre, Shinji fue a la cocina para preparar unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, pero de pronto es abrazado por detrás por una molesta Asuka.

—¿No le podemos poner malvaviscos a los emparedados?—preguntó ella—. ¡Es lo que comen los astronautas y yo soy lo suficientemente capaz de serlo!

Shinji no pudo evitar soltar una risa ya que aquella idea era una locura; demasiado azúcar en sus sistemas los haría demasiado hiperactivos. Para su mala suerte, ella notó la mirada de él y de inmediato lo soltó para llevar sus manos a lado de sus caderas y regalándole la mirada más molesta que podía a su querido tonto.

—¿No me vas a obedecer, tonto?

—Asuka, es mucho dulce.

—¡Pero vamos a ir de campamento!

Viendo aquel rostro suplicante, Shinji se vio sobrepasado con la forma de soborno que su compañera desarrolló en poco tiempo. Sabía que su madre le había dicho incontables veces que no debían consumir demasiados azúcares, pero viendo aquellos ojos suplicantes que amenazaban con ponerse más tristes de lo usual, él decide acceder.

—De acuerdo, pondré algunos malvaviscos, pero no puedo poner todos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Gracias!

Shinji en ese momento fue abrazado con demasiada fuerza, pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que ella estaba feliz y nada importaba más que eso.

Ya en el cuarto, los dos niños comenzaron a organizar los últimos toques a su campamento. Shinji usó una lámpara para hacer una especie de fogata, mientras Asuka preparaba las bolsas de dormir de ambos para así sacar una radio y encenderla intentando encontrar algo de buena música para dar el ambiente, pero al final fue en vano.

Tras ver cómo Asuka se rendía, Shinji de inmediato sacó su SDAT para sorprendiendo así a su compañera.

—¿Qué es eso, Shinji?—preguntó con duda la niña.

—Es un reproductor de música que mi padre me regaló que está cargado con algunas canciones que podemos escuchar juntos—él no sabía si a ella le encantaría escuchar las canciones que él tenía en el aparato, pero en ese momento ella tomó uno de los auriculares esperando que él encendiera el aparato—. ¿En verdad quieres escuchar lo que tengo?... Es que no son canciones de moda.

—¡No importa!—exclamó—. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es pasar un buen rato junto a ti.

Las mejillas del pequeño Ikari se tornaron en un color rojizo y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Dando click en el botón de play, Asuka pudo escuchar una hermosa melodía la cual reconoció a la perfección.

—¡¿Te gusta Beethoven?!—los ojos de ella mostraban un brillo sin igual haciendo que Shinji se sonrojara aún más—. Me encanta, es la Oda a la Alegría. Siempre que la escucho me hace feliz ya que solía bailar cuando… —de repente, ella sintió un poco de tristeza en su interior tras recordar la tragedia de su madre— …Bueno, no importa mucho.

Notando como Asuka se ponía algo triste, Shinji fue a su armario de donde sacó un instrumento que llamó la atención de la niña.

—¿Tocas el chelo?—preguntó ella—. ¿Te gusta tocar el chelo?

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó con alegría el chico—. Aunque no soy muy bueno, creo que al final me ha encantado tocarlo, y junto al SADT, puedo guiarme al momento de tocar algunas notas hasta poder afinarme.

La niña quedó maravillada al oír tales palabras. Al momento que él comenzó a tocar la Oda a la Alegría, sintió una felicidad inexplicable al verlo tocar para ella. Tal vez eran los recuerdos que dicha melodía le traía, o tal vez se debía a que el niño lograba a su manera otorgarle una felicidad completamente nueva para el mundo que tanto daño le había hecho.

Tras escuchar como él terminaba la melodía de forma espectacular, ella fue a darle el abrazo más tierno que podía darle.

—Eres un gran chelista, tonto—los ojos de ella le regalaban un brillo espectacular—. ¿Crees poder enseñarme un día a tocar un instrumento como este?

—Pero yo no soy bueno, además creo que me hace falta mucha práctica para ser tan bueno como las personas que compusieron la versión del reproductor.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Tú eres demasiado bueno!

—¿De verdad?

—¿Acaso eres tonto? Si lo digo es porque es verdad. Alguien como tú tiene talento para ser exitoso, no tanto como yo, pero lo serás.

Viendo cómo el orgullo de ella salía a flote, Shinji decidió seguirle la corriente ya que podía ver cómo ella se mostraba más alegre. Después de eso, él tomó su mano sorprendiéndola. Asuka se mostró algo nerviosa por la forma en que lo hizo, ya que él entrelazo sus manos de la misma forma que las parejas lo hacían en la televisión.

—Me alegra haberte conocido, Asuka—dijo Shinji.

—Tonto—ella no tardó en derramar lágrimas con las palabras que le dedicó el niño—. ¡¿Qué te he dicho de hacerme llorar?!

—¡Lo lamento!—ahora fue el turno de él para abrazarla—. Pero quería decírtelo.

La niña no podía estar más feliz. Aún cuando su vida sufrió un fuerte cambio, una luz de esperanza llegó a su vida el día que la madre del niño fue por ella a Alemania. En un inicio pensó que era una mala idea o simplemente no encajaría con ellos, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba junto a Shinji, comenzó a sentir nuevamente la calidez de tener a alguien que se preocupa por ti y te ama de forma sincera. Ella no lo sabía aún, pero su herido corazón comenzaba a sanar al tener al niño cerca de ella.

—Te quiero, Shinji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ikari Soryu**

 **(Asuka & Shinji)**

* * *

Primer día sin Shinji

Asuka odiaba estar sola y eso era algo que Ikari Yui sabía a la perfección. Desde que ella llegó a Tokio 3 no ha dejado de estar un segundos sin la compañía de su hijo, pero lamentablemente las vacaciones que el joven Ikari tenía ya habían terminado y debía ir a la escuela para no atrasarse con sus estudios. Claro que dicha idea no había sido del agrado de la pequeña niña quien se encontraba molesta en su cama llorando por no estar en compañía del niño.

Yui sabía perfectamente que solo serían unas horas, pero ambos niños habían desarrollado un fuerte lazo el uno por el otro que imposibilitaba el estar separados. Entrando a la habitación que Asuka jamás uso, Yui se acostó junto a la pequeña de forma en que ambas estuvieran mirándose.

—Hola—dijo Yui en tono suave.

Asuka no respondió y siguió llorando. Esta no era la Asuka Langley Soryu que conoció, pero no podía culparla ya que después de todo la pequeña había pasado por una situación difícil en donde su corazón resultó herido. Viendo que ella no iba a parar el llanto, Yui acercó a Asuka de forma en que ella quedara sobre ella para así abrazarla e intentar tranquilizarla.

—Calma, mi niña. Todo va a estar bien, Shinji va a venir en unas horas para estar de nuevo junto a ti—decía Yui mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de la niña.

—Lo extraño. No quiero estar sola—para Asuka el estar sola era algo que la aterraba y día con día vivía el miedo de un día no tener a su lado a las personas que amaba—. Quiero estar junto a Shinji—pedía ella al punto de rogarle a la madre.

—Lo sé, pero por el momento no puedo meterte a le escuela a casi finales del ciclo—explicó Yui en un intento de hacer entender a la niña—, además yo sé que eres muy lista y no necesitas ir a un lugar como ese.

La hija de Kyoko se mostró molesta ante tales palabras. Sí, ella era un genio, pero eso no significaba que ella no deseara pasar tiempo junto al tonto de Shinji, ya que después de todo se habían prometido estar juntos siempre. Ella no lo sabía, pero un sentimiento inmaduro de amor se estaba formando y mostraba uno de los lados peculiares de la niña que dejaba sorprendida a la matriarca de los Ikari.

—Yo quiero ir al kínder junto a él—dijo ella—. No me importa si soy un genio o no, yo soy quien decide lo que haré con mi vida.

—¿Eh?

—Yo deseo ir al kínder, aún si soy una genio—declaró la pequeña regalándole así una mirada llena de molestia a la mayor—. Además no quiero estar sola.

Fue en ese momento que Yui comprendió que era inútil razonar con ella, ya que era una Soryu y con su experiencia, sabía que era imposible hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Ella no aguantó la risa y aquel acto hizo enojar a la niña, ya que creía que se estaba burlando de ella, pero lo que la pequeña no sabía es que aquella risa se debía a los pensamientos de la madre.

—Lo siento, Asuka—se disculpó Yui para acariciar el cabello de la niña—, pero me resulta algo divertido ver tu rostro molesto… Eso y que además quieres estar con mi hijo, aún cuando es un tonto, ¿no?

—Shinji es un tonto, pero es muy lindo—aclaró Asuka con orgullo, pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse—. Además no quiero quedarme sola sin nada que hacer y Shinji… Bueno, sé que me extraña y no quiero hacerlo sufrir—parecía que Asuka ya no estaba triste, probablemente porque su orgullo salió a flote haciéndola olvidar su tristeza.

«Niños, siempre capaces de olvidar a veces la tristeza muy rápido. Pero sé que tú corazón aún necesita sanar, Asuka.» Pensaba Yui, tomando a Asuka en brazos—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer las compras? Seguro encontraremos algo para ti en el camino y tal vez encontremos un regalo para Shinji.

La menos se rindió ante sus deseos y aceptó, limpiándose las lágrimas para así darle un beso a la mujer quien estallaba de alegría.

—Bien, ¡es hora de ir de compras! —exclamó Yui.

Así, ambas salieron rumbo al centro de la próxima capital de Japón. Con el fin de que Asuka se familiarizará con el lugar, decidió usar los nuevos trenes magnéticos que fueron implementados. Una vez ambas llegaron a una parada de autobús, Asuka pudo ver a lo lejos la construcción de los rascacielos de la próxima urbe.

—¿Siguen construyendo más edificios?—preguntó la pequeña con evidente curiosidad.

—Así es, Asuka. Aquí en Tokio-3 buscamos tener una de las ciudades más avanzadas, pero el crecimiento poblacional es alto y demasiado rápido, por lo que se ha decidido que ya no se va a construir a lo ancho, sino a lo alto—explicó ella—. ¿Te gustaría un día subir uno de ellos?—le preguntó a su pequeña, quien de inmediato respondió.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No le tengo miedo a las alturas! —el orgullo de la niña apareció, sorprendiendo así a la científica y colega de la madre de la niña—. Además, eso no es lo más importante de este lugar, ¿verdad?

Yui entendió a lo que se refería la niña. Aquellas edificaciones en la lejanía no eran precisamente lo que le daba importancia a la ciudad, sino un lugar que se encuentra debajo de sus pies. La ciudad de Tokio-3 no solo era la nueva capital de Japón, sino que además albergaba el complejo de NERV, una división de ingeniería y desarrollo tecnológico basado en los datos del Segundo Impacto de hace cuatro años.

Asuka había sido escogida por MURDUK y sabía bien el papel que tendría como piloto, pero ya antes había escuchado los tumores de que la división alemana apenas y era una pequeña parte de lo que era la rama de Japón. Conociendo como era la pequeña Asuka, sabía que en cualquier momento se enteraría de la existencia del Geo Frente, aunque está al final sería revelada por el gobierno como una especie arca que albergaría especies vegetales y animales que se vieron afectados por el cataclismo del nuevo milenio.

—La importancia de la ciudad se encuentra en el sitio donde mi marido y yo trabajamos; ahí se generan estudios sobre diversos temas, entre los cuales tu conoces, al menos en parte, uno de ellos.

—El proyecto en el que mamá trabajó, ¿no es así?

—Ese mismo

Asuka sintió un poco de tristeza al recordar a su madre. Era complicado sobrellevar el hecho de que ella ya no estaba a su lado. La Ikari notó esto y tomó a la pequeña en brazos, intentando darle la mejor de las sonrisas.

—¿Te parece si le compramos algo a Shinji? —preguntó la madre, sabiendo la debilidad de la niña.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para qué?—la duda era algo común en la niña, más a su edad donde las emociones se desarrollaban con su entorno.

—Me parece que hay una pequeña que ama a mi hijo y que desea agradecer todo lo que él ha hecho por ella—dijo Yui, notando el rostro coloreado de la menor—. Además, parece ser que ella deseaba ir a la escuela con él, pero si no puede ir junto a su tonto príncipe, al menos puede hacerle un regalo tan especial que lo deje sin palabras.

La pequeña no sabía que responder, pues la madre había logrado sacar nuevamente aquellas emociones que estaba descubriendo por el hijo de ella.

Antes de siquiera poder responderle algo, el autobús llegó y ambas subieron en él.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Asuka miró por la ventanilla un buen rato, apreciando las calles tan diferentes a las que solía ver en Alemania. Todo parecía tan bien hecho que incluso los señalamientos indicaban explícitamente el mensaje que buscaban dar. Tan pronto llegaron a la estación de trenes, las dos abordaron uno que las llevaría al centro de la ciudad, apenas logrando alcanzarlo debido a que Yui se había confundido.

Una vez abordo, Yui se relajó un poco y al ver que no había personas en el vagón que tomaron, se quitó sus sandalias de tacón para masajear sus pies tras correr para subir a tiempo.

—Nunca uses tacones de grande, no sirven para correr—dijo ella, viendo cómo la pequeña reía—. No te burles, fue tu culpa por admirar la estación—se trataba de defender, pero el hecho de masajearse no la ayudaba.

—¡Tú también! —se defendió Asuka—. Te quedaste viendo el mapa de la ciudad que nos terminamos confundiendo de tren.

—¡Eso no fue mi culpa!—Yui ahora estaba a merced de la niña—. No digas nada y prometo comprar todo lo que desees.

—Trato.

Las dos rieron tras eso. Su pequeña salida había sido divertida con lo que sucedió. Una vez llegaron al centro, Asuka se quedó impresionado con todo lo que veía. Diversos locales anunciaban sus productos y muchas personas de diferentes nacionalidades, se paseaban por las agitadas calles niponas. El centro de la ciudad era un espectáculo que dejó maravillada a la pequeña que provenía de un país como Alemania.

Yui observó a Asuka; la felicidad de la niña lograba hacerla feliz y lograba darle un poco de esperanza sobre el futuro que parecía ya haber sido escrito para ella. Caminando entre la multitud, ambas lograron llegar a una zona de tiendas entre las que se destacaban zapaterías y tiendas de vestidos, en pocas palabras, tiendas donde las mujeres iban a gastar el dinero que ganaban. Aún cuando Yui era japonesa, ella no era como la mayoría y de inmediato tomó la mano de Asuka para llevarla a una de las tiendas en donde se apreciaban prendas para niñas. Pasaron un rato explorando el local, viendo todos los conjuntos que había e intentando encontrar uno que le gustara a la pequeña.

Tras pasar un buen tiempo buscando, ambas llegaron a una sección donde se encontraban hermosos vestidos en tonos de color pastel que llamaron la atención de la niña. Uno de ellos llamó la atención de Asuka, quien de inmediato lo tomó y lo sobrepuso sobre su cuerpo mientras la mayor la veía dando el visto bueno.

—¿Deseas ese vestido blanco?—preguntó Yui, mientras daba un vistazo al resto de los vestidos—. Aquí hay otros modelos que puedes usar. Recuerda que el día de hoy estamos aquí para consentirnos.

—Me gusta, ¿pero de verdad podemos comprar otro vestido? ¿No será un gasto innecesario?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tú eres mi niña ahora y te mereces lo mejor—explicó Yui, notándose orgullosa tras decir eso último.

A Asuka le parecía graciosa la actitud de la mujer que la adoptó. Tras tomar ese vestido junto a otros más y a unos cuántos pares de zapatos, ambas decidieron ir a otra tienda para ver qué más encontraban.

La mañana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ambas llevaban bolsas llenas de ropa y se podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros tras haber pasado una agradable mañana. Viajando de regreso a casa, Yui decidió hacer la pregunta que durante un tiempo se alojó en su mente y cuya respuesta deseaba conocer.

—Dime, Asuka; ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo que es el amor? Ya sabes, el sentir algo por una persona—Yui era una madre amorosa, pero también era una mujer y desde hace tiempo se convirtió en la figura femenina a la que Asuka imitaría—. No hablo del amor que siete uno por lo que hace, sino por la persona a la que amas y a la que deseas ver cumplir sus sueños. Hablo de esa persona especial para ti.

—¿Una persona especial para mí? ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó con inocencia la pequeña.

—Existe un viejo cuento que habla sobre un hilo rojo del destino el cual nos conecta a esa persona especial para nosotros—explicaba Yui, sacando un pequeño listón que había comprado en una de las tiendas—. Dicho hilo nos conecta, pero puede enredarse y confundir nuestro corazón, pero cuando al final logramos desenredarlo, podemos encontrar el camino a dicha persona.

La historia logró asombrar a Asuka quien tomó aquel listón en sus manos, imaginando un día encontrar a esa persona especial para ella.

—¿Te parece si vamos a casa, mi pequeña?

—Vamos

Las dos siguieron su viaje de regreso. Asuka, tras caminar un buen rato, de quedó dormida bajo la atenta mirada de Yui, quien acariciaba los cabellos rojizos de la niña. A veces su mente se preguntaba si acaso la pequeña crecería sana tras lo que había vivido, pero siempre que dejaba volar su imaginación, la imagen de su hijo junto a ella le regalaba esperanzas de que Asuka ya no sufriría.

Las dos llegaron a la casa, aunque Asuka estaba un poco dormida después de todo lo que hicieron. Cuando abrieron la puerta, un agradable aroma las hizo despertar. Las bolsas cayeron al suelo y un par de manchas borrosas fueron directamente a la cocina.

Shinji ya había llegado a la casa y al no encontrar a Asuka o alguna nota de su madre, decidió hacer los quehaceres antes de que alguien llegara. Al momento de ver a ambas paradas en el marco de la puerta, no pido evitar sentirse intimidado por la forma en que ambas miraban lo que él había preparado.

—¿Hola?

—¡¿Preparaste arroz con verduras?!—preguntó Yui, asombrada por la forma de ser de su hijo—. ¡Déjame probar!

—Bueno…

El chico le pasó un tazón de arroz a su madre quien al dar el primer bocado sintió su lengua bailar.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó ella—. Deberías probarlo—dijo, llamando a la niña quien se acercó a dar una probada.

—¡Es delicioso! ¿Tú lo has hecho, Shinji?—preguntó Asuka, logrando sonrojar al niño.

—Bueno, sí… —contestó nervioso—. Pero ha sido porque no había nada de comer y pensé que tal vez saliste a caminar.

—¿A caminar? ¿Sola? —Asuka no entendía a lo que se refería Shinji—. Tonto, los niños no podemos salir sin nuestros padres, ¿o a caso vas a la escuela solo?

El castaño estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido por la afirmación que había hecho su amiga. Asuka notó como la miraban los dos Ikari, sintiendo que había dicho algo mal. Antes de que el temperamento de la niña explotara, Yui logró intervenir al explicarle que los niños en Japón estaban preparados desde pequeños a ser independientes. La pequeña Soryu tardó un poco en creer las palabras que la madre le había dicho, pero al ver como Shinji sonreía, entendió que era verdad.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa a comer, siendo que Asuka contaba como se la había pasado al día de hoy. Shinji, por su parte, le contó sobre la visita que harían al Geo Frente en unas semanas, cosa que casi hace escupir el arroz a Yui, quien había olvidado que su marido y la JSDF planearon está actividad para ganar la confianza de las personas que viviría en la próxima capital del país.

Al terminar la comida, Yui decidió lavar los platos, permitiendo así que Asuka pudiera jugar un rato con su hijo. Ya en la habitación de Shinji, Asuka sacó sus vestidos, dejando al chico ligeramente temeroso de que le niña quisiera verter lo de chica.

—¡Mira todo lo que he comprado!—dijo ella a la vez que enseñaba sus vestidos—. Tu mamá ha dicho que me ayudaras a meterlos en el armario.

La niña fue directamente al armario del niño, abriéndolo y dejando sus zapatos en él.

—¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme, tonto?—preguntó ella, en su tono agresivo.

—Pensé que iríamos a tu habitación para poner todo esto. No pensé que mi armario ahora sería tuyo—respondió él, tomando la ropa de Asuka y doblándola de tal forma que no se arrugara.

—¿Acaso tú mamá no te ha dicho que ahora en adelante dormiré aquí contigo, además de que este también será mi habitación?—tras escuchar lo que dijo Asuka, Shinji no pudo más que mover su cabeza de lado a lado haciendo que la niña soltara un suspiro—. ¡Tonto! ¿Acaso olvidaste que yo quiero estar contigo siempre?

—Eh… No, por supuesto que no

—¿Entonces?

El pobre niño se encontraba acorralado por la alemana. Si decía algo que hiciera llorar a Asuka, probablemente ella jamás lo perdonaría. Pensó bien sus palabras y en el tiempo que llevaban los dos juntos. A él le encantaba estar junto a ella y estar a su lado no sería problema ya que antes ya habían compartido la misma cama por aquellas noches llenas de pesadillas que atormentaron el descanso de ella.

Viendo que no había otra opción y notando esa mirada impaciente de su compañera, decidió acceder a la decisión de su madre, pero respondiendo de la mejor forma posible para Asuka.

—Yo también quiero estar junto a ti, siempre—dijo Shinji, abrazando a Asuka quien de inmediato se sonrojo.

—Tonto—murmuró ella, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de su amigo—. Te quiero.

.

Yui no escuchaba a los niños. Con un poco de curiosidad junto a un poco de preocupación, dejó su deber en la cocina para ir a echarles un vistazo a ambos. Al llegar a la puerta escuchó unas risas y al abrirla un poco se llevó una sorpresa.

—¿Ahora cómo me veo?—preguntaba Asuka, mientras daba un giro.

—Eh… ¿Más hermosa?—respondía Shinji, mientras tomaba una fotografía de ella.

—Deberías ponerte uno de mis vestidos… ¡Serías un excelente compañero de modas!—sugirió Asuka en broma—. Tal vez hasta te haga usar tacones, mi Shinji.

El niño puso un rostro morado ante la idea. Asuka no contuvo su risa, mientras arrebataba la cámara de las manos de Shinji y le tomaba una fotografía.

La madre miraba todo con gran orgullo, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado de no ser escuchada por los niños. La escena que había contemplado le daba más esperanzas que antes. Ella sabía que Asuka ya tenía un futuro escrito, pero también debía entender que su hijo llevaría el mismo camino pese a sus reclamos. Ellos dos al final, serán los niños que protegerían al mundo en el futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ikari Soryu**

 **(Asuka & Shinji)**

* * *

Besos Inocentes

Asuka estaba contenta, muy contenta. A Shinji le habían avisado que no iba a tener clases por dos semanas debido a que su escuela, como muchas, serían remodeladas de acuerdo a los avances tecnológicos que NERV ha solicitado en la mismas. Tan pronto Gendo le anunció esto a su familia, la niña estalló en alegría y de inmediato abrazó a Shinji al punto de casi matarlo con cariño.

Los dos iban a estar catorce días juntos nuevamente y gracias a la madre, podrían estar solos la mayoría del tiempo. Claro, Gendo al saber las intenciones de su mujer no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por las maquiavélicas intenciones de Yui. Tras irse, dejando a su hijo a cargo y con los número de emergencia preparados, los dos niños de inmediato comenzaron a jugar, siendo Asuka la de las ideas.

Al principio decidió que unos videojuegos estarían bien, pero tras pensarlo un rato, se dio cuenta que estos no serían lo mejor. La niña estaba tan metida en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta de que Shinji se encontraba detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola con un abrazo.

—¡Tonto!—exclamó ella.

—¿Qué vamos a jugar, Asuka?—preguntaba Shinji, evitando reír—. Son dos semanas donde nuevamente podemos jugar.

—Lo sé, lo sé; son tantas las cosas que podemos hacer y mi brillante mente no puede descartar todas las ideas—dijo ella, quejándose un poco a la vez que mostraba su orgullo—. ¿Qué podemos jugar, Shinji?

El pequeño hombre de la casa comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades, siendo estás nulas.

Tras un par de minutos pensando, el estómago de Asuka comenzó a ah era ruido. La niña se sonrojó con fuerza tras ver que ya tenía hambre, pero Shinji no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¿Qué te parece desayunar primero?

—Me parece bien, kínder

—¿Kínder?

Asuka suspiró y de inmediato se acercó a Shinji para darle un ligero golpe en la frente del chico con sus dedos. Obviamente, aquello disgustó al niño, pero la mirada de Asuka logró evitar una posible discusión.

—¿No has aprendido el alemán como te he indicado?—preguntó Asuka, cruzando sus brazos y viendo directamente a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

—Es muy complicado—se excusó él, en un intento de evitar esa mirada.

—El japonés es complicado, al menos el alemán usa las mismas letras que el francés, español e inglés, pero usando algunas letras extras que dan entonaciones distintas—dijo ella, acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo—. Dime, ¿no quieres aprenderlo?

Shinji iba a ser honesto con ella, pero si lo hacía en ese momento probablemente pasaría el resto de la tarde disculpándose para que la niña lo perdone y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Tomando la mano de Asuka, Shinji se arrodilló ante ella de una forma que la niña rápidamente reconoció y confundió al mismo tiempo; él estaba con un rostro serio y tomando la mano de ella de forma que se apreciaba una toma de mano para dar paso a un matrimonio, sólo que él no sabía.

—Asuka…

—¿Sí?

Ella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, unos donde ella disfrutaba una vida con el niño que no se dio cuenta de lo que él había dicho, respondiendo así sin más.

—A-Acepto ser tu novia, Shinji… Pero vayamos despacio—respondió Asuka toda roja y temblando—. "No puede ser, me ha pedido ser su novia tan rápido… ¡Yui no podrá creerlo!"

—¿Eh? ¿qué?

Shinji no sabía que había sucedido. Él había preguntado si ella podía enseñarle el idioma de una manera más sencilla en alemán, pero al parecer su idioma era tan malo que le había pedido a Asuka ser su novia. Tras unos segundos, su mente al fin hizo click logrando hacerlo entrar en razón.

—"Esto es malo, muy, pero muy malo"—Shinji en verdad quería a Asuka, pero aquello de las relaciones y los noviazgos era algo que para su corta edad no le llamaba mucho la atención, por no decir que desconocía mucho sobre el tema, pero si algo sabía en todo este tiempo que llevaba en compañía de la niña, era que ella tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando algo la entristecía o la hacía enojar—. "Si le digo que no, me va a matar, pero por otro lado no sé lo que es ser un novio además de las cosas que mi madre siempre dice, ¿por qué todo esto debe ser tan complicado?"

El joven Ikari sabía que no debía llevar esta situación demasiado lejos y cuando estaba a punto de aclararla, vio a Asuka con un rostro alegre que de inmediato mermó la idea de los pensamientos del pequeño.

—¿Shinji? ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… Sí, por supuesto.

Verla con una sonrisa era una cosa, pero verla con una sonrisa tímida, que junto a unas mejillas rojas, fácilmente lograban hacer que el pequeño se replanteara su suerte al tenerla.

—G-Gracias, pero yo… —Shinji intentaba usar su razón, su sentido común, pero al ver aquellos ojos azules temerosos de lo que iba a decir, simplemente no pudo hacerlo y otra frase terminó saliendo de su boca—. Asuka, estoy feliz de que seamos n-novios.

La pequeña parpadeó un poco tras escuchar lo que el niño había dicho. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas temblaban. Lo había escuchado hablar en alemán, pero al oírlo en su idioma natal, el que ambos hablaban, reforzó lo que ella había escuchado. Por un momento, ella se quedó sin palabras, asustando al niño al pensar que había dicho algo malo, pero entonces, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo que dejó ahora sin habla al niño.

—Me hace feliz ser tu novia, tonto—dijo Asuka, alegre de ser alguien para el niño—. Creo que… No, mejor dicho, yo te amo, aunque seas un tonto.

—¿Gracias?—respondió Shinji con duda, recibiendo un pequeño golpe de la niña en su hombro—. ¿Eso por qué fue?

—¿No te he dicho que eres mi tonto Shinji? ¡Deberías estar más alegre de que seamos novios! —ella se cruzó de brazos y le regaló una mirada seria a su compañero—. ¿O acaso no me amas y simplemente mentiste?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo también te amo! —gritó Shinji, defendiéndose.

Asuka sabía que no mentía, ya que las veces que él decía la verdad tras ser cuestionado, mostraba una postura firme y decidida. Se sentía feliz en el fondo, pero debía poner aprueba a Shinji. La inocente mente, algo corrompida por Yui, comenzó a trabajar, fabricando situaciones en donde ella pudiera ver qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de Shinji. Tras pensar un poco y saber que muchas de las situaciones de películas que había visto no se podían dar, optó por la única vía con la que podría probarlo.

—Besémonos—dijo ella, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

—¿Besarnos?—preguntó Shinji, tartamudeando—. ¿No crees que somos muy chicos para hacer esas cosas? Digo, apenas voy a cumplir años el mes que viene y-

—¡¿Acaso no te parezco bonita?!—y ahí estaba; el carácter de Asuka salió.

Shinji estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenían cuatro años, bueno, él casi cinco, pero está situación era sumamente extraña, pero con eso de que Asuka pasaba tiempo con su madre, daba una explicación de porqué la niña sentía curiosidad sobre un tema como este.

Asuka se impacientaba con cada segundo que pasaba y al ver que Shinji no hacía nada, decidió irse, molesta y con el corazón triste.

—Asuka

Él no sabía que había sucedido, pero pudo ver en aquellos ojos claros, tristeza y decepción. Ya habían vivido bajo el mismo techo por casi medio año y una situación como esta era poco común. Shinji no sabía cómo contentarla, pero debía hacerlo ya que después de todo, él en verdad la quería.

Arriba, en su habitación, se encontraba la pequeña hecha un mar de emociones. Se había molestado al ver la tardía respuesta del chico ante su petición, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un dolor en su pecho mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Toda su mañana se había ido al drenaje y no se sentía como para salir en un rato; mirando a la puerta, su corazón esperaba ver entrar al pequeño castaño, pero simplemente eso no sucedía. Cediendo a sus emociones, se dejó tirar a la cama, escondiendo su rostro en su almohada, esperando que aquel dolor se fuera.

En la cocina, por su parte, se encontraba Shinji sentado mientras pensaba qué era lo que debía hacer. Sabía que era su error el haber temido a un beso cuando anteriormente Asuka ya le había dado algunos, pero sabía que ella podría referirse al beso que se daban los adultos en la boca y eso le hacía pensar si era lo correcto.

—Asuka—murmuró Shinji aquel nombre con tristeza—. ¡No! Yo no puedo ponerme triste ni lamentarme. Debo ser fuerte e ir y decirle que la quiero en verdad y… Besarla.

Y todos aquella valía que el niño había reunido se había esfumado ante la idea de besarla.

—¡No! ¡Yo en verdad quiero que Asuka!—fue en ese momento donde la joven mente del niño había resuelto su dilema—. Es verdad, yo quiero a Asuka y ella también me quiere, pero aún quedan muchos años y mamá siempre dijo que una amistad podía volverse algo más… Tal vez, nosotros dos un día podamos ser iguales a ellos.

Poniéndose de pie, Shinji apenas y entendía lo que dijo, pero eso no le impedía mantener su ideal en alto.

Sí en los años por venir estaría junto a Asuka, entonces debía cuidarla, pero también quererla. Ella sufrió una desgracia que la marcó de por vida, pero él había prometido protegerla y cuidar esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, amar significaba proteger a alguien para mantener esa sonrisa y entonces, el amaría a Asuka para verla sonreír siempre.

En su camino hacia su habitación, pensó la manera en hablar con ella. Debía disculparse, pero también hablarle con sinceridad. Al llegar, abrió la puerta; echando un vistazo, logró verla acostada y no pudo evitar sentir la culpa de haber hecho llorar a la persona a la que más quería. Shinji decidió entrar, caminando sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de Asuka. Una vez llegó a su lado, acarició aquellos suaves cabellos rojizos que llamaban siempre su atención.

La niña de inmediato supo que era él, pero no quería hablarle. Ella intentó alejarse, pero al sentir que el se subía a la cama, supo que debía encararlo.

—¡Vete! ¡Ya no te quiero, idiota! —había gritado, sorprendiendo al chico—. ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti!

Shinji pudo ver aquellos ojos tristes, pero no retrocedería. De inmediato se acostó a manera de verla a la cara, mostrando una mirada seria, pero al mismo tiempo cálida.

—Asuka, yo en verdad te quiero—dijo él, sonriendo con ternura—. Soy un tonto de verdad, pero sé que en verdad te quiero. Me daba miedo aceptar tu beso porque simplemente no sé de eso, pero es verdad cuando digo que te quiero ya que soy muy feliz junto a ti, sobretodo cuando te veo sonreír.

La niña paró su llanto al ver aquellos ojos valientes, mismos que había visto el día que llegó a Tokio 3.

—¿En verdad me quieres?—preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta de Shinji.

—En verdad te quiero; no puedo imaginar un mundo en donde no estés tú—confesó Shinji, imitando al mismo tiempo a cierto personaje de una serie que había visto hace tiempo—. Somos muy jóvenes, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar a lado de la mejor.

Una gran felicidad estalló en el corazón de la pequeña. Las palabras que Shinji le había dedicado fueron capaces de remediar todo, pero además, lograron hacer entender a Asuka que él nunca la abandonaría y que en verdad iban a estar mucho tiempo juntos.

Shinji de inmediato fue abrazado por Asuka, entendiendo en ese momento que en verdad era feliz al ver como ella era feliz. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ya sabía el futuro que deseaba y con quién lo deseaba.

—En verdad te quiero, Shinji


	6. Chapter 6

**Ikari Soryu**

 **(Asuka & Shinji) **

* * *

Un cumpleaños con mi nueva familia

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Asuka!

Asuka se encontraba sin palabras; acababa de despertar y al abrir sus ojos se encontró junto a Shinji el cual tenía en sus manos un pastelillo con una vela encendida. Ya era diciembre, para ser más exactos, diciembre cuatro el cual era su cumpleaños.

—Te acordaste—murmuró Asuka intentando contener sus lágrimas de felicidad.

—Estuve esperando este día, Asuka—respondió Shinji para abrazarla—. Pide un deseo, que me da miedo que la vela se caiga sobre la cama.

—¡No lo arruines!—exclamó ella, soplando a la vela y pidiendo su deseo—. Muy bien, ya pedí mi deseo, ahora es un buen momento para que me des mi regalo—aquella orden hizo reír al niño, pero lo que Asuka no esperaba era recibir un beso en su mejilla de parte de él—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —preguntaba ella con evidente vergüenza por el beso.

—No pensé en darte un regalo tan temprano, por lo que improvisé de la misma manera en que tú sueles hacer—explicó Shinji mientras tomaba un poco de merengue en su dedo para embarrarla en la nariz de la niña—. Mamá te espera abajo para darte tu sorpresa, así que no tardes en comerte uno de mis obsequios.

Asuka no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo. Su vida ahora era feliz, llena de risas y colorida al punto de ser mágica; desde que despertaba hasta que dormía, todo era un sinfín de aventuras cuando estaba en compañía de Shinji. Tampoco podía olvidar lo mucho que Yui y Gendo la apoyaron, ya que al fin y al cabo, fueron ellos quienes la adoptaron y fue gracias a ellos que ella estaba con la persona que la hacía sentir la niña más feliz del mundo.

Tan pronto Shinji se fue, ella se levantó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse para así estar lo más impecable posible. Tras revisar una y otra vez, de inmediato bajó las escaleras para encontrar a su Shinji junto a su madre, lo cuales estaban poniendo cinco hermosas velas sobre un pastel de chocolate.

—Espero que Asuka baje pronto para que pueda probar el pastel que tu padre le compró—comentó Yui quien había tomado el encendedor para prender las velas—. Me siento feliz ya que en veinte días será noche buena y después navidad, lo cual significa descansar de todo el trabajo.

El pequeño Shinji no podía estar más avergonzado de su madre, quien se suponía debía ser una científica que amara su trabajo, pero en cambio, ella era todo lo contrario. Yui de repente notó como Asuka estaba parada en la puerta; aquella niña sonreía siempre con dulzura y este cumpleaños sería la ocasión perfecta para que aquella tragedia no la atormentara nunca más.

—Parece que tú esposa ya llegó, Shinji—las palabras de Yui hicieron el efecto deseado al ver que ambos niños se sonrojaron, en especial su hijo quién de inmediato miró a Asuka quien desviaba la mirada para otro lado—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿En verdad les da pena ser pareja? Yo sé que en un futuro ustedes dos me darán los nietos más hermosos del mundo, por lo que deberían estar contentos al saber que seré una gran abuela.

—¡Mamá! ¡No es correcto! —exclamó Shinji.

La madre simplemente se echó a reír tras ver el éxito de su broma. Ella amaba molestarlos, en especial tras enterarse de que Asuka y Shinji se consideraban novios en secreto lo cual la había asombrado, pero ya se lo esperaba al tener a alguien orgullosa como Asuka conviviendo con alguien como su hijo.

Yui tomó a Asuka en brazos, dándole un beso y felicitándola por su cumpleaños número cinco a lo cual Asuka apenas y pudo responder por seguir apenada por las palabras que Yui dijo anteriormente. Viendo que ambos niños se encontraban en un limbo de timidez, decidió sentarlos al lado del otro para así comenzar a celebrar.

—¡Anímense! No todos los días una princesa cómo Asuka cumple años, por lo que hay que celebrarlo.

Shinji y Asuka se miraron un momento, sonriéndose mientras sus manos se juntaban.

—El día de hoy los llevaré al Geo Frente para que sepan en donde van a servir—los niños no entendían a qué se refería Yui, pero en ese momento la mujer sacó la imagen de lo que parecía ser un robot gigante—. Y a lo que me refiero, es que desde hoy ustedes son el segundo y tercer piloto de las unidades 02 y 01 respectivamente.

La pequeña de inmediato saltó de alegría tras recibir la noticia, pero al ver que Shinji no saltaba, decidió explicarle un poco de lo que se trataba ser piloto de Evangelion, al menos lo que ella entendía.

Tras escuchar todo lo relacionado sobre el Eva, Shinji pudo darse una idea del trabajo que sus padres tenían. Yui en ese momento sacó su teléfono y envío un mensaje para después seguir hablando con los niños. Asuka escuchaba todo lo que la matriarca de los Ikari tenía que decir sintiéndose ansiosa por estar en una unidad Evangelion. A diferencia de Asuka, Shinji se mostraba un poco más confundido sobre aquellos robots, pero decidió no preguntar al ver como conversaban su madre y Asuka.

Justo cuando acabaron de platicar, el teléfono de Yui sonó quien al contestar recibió una noticia que la hizo sonreír.

—¡Nos vamos al Geo Frente en este momento!—exclamó ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí

—¡Que bien! ¿Escuchaste eso, Shinji? ¡Iremos al Geo Frente a ver una de las unidades Evangelion! ¿No es grandioso?—Asuka se mostraba emocionada, mientras que Shinji reía algo nervioso ya que él no tenía idea alguna de lo que hablaban las dos mujeres.

El viaje hacia las instalaciones de Geo Frente fue corto comparado con los viajes que hacían al centro de Tokio-3, pero en parte se debía a la prioridad de la actividad. Shinji y Asuka miraban por la ventana como descendían por un largo túnel; Yui, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro, observaba de reojo a los niños, sonriendo levemente al ver que los dos se habían hecho cada vez más cercanos.

Una vez el vehículo paró, el chófer abrió la puerta para que los tres salieran siendo Yui la que iba al frente. Los pequeños miraban asombrados el lugar al ver como este era grande, pero no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba. Los tres habían llegado a un punto en donde el suelo se movió logrando que la pequeña Asuka sintiera temor abrazando a Shinji por reflejo.

Aquel piso automático les dejó ver varias zonas antes de llegar a un lugar donde había algunos guardias. Tras ser examinados, los tres subieron a un ascensor, pero en vez de subir, ellos bajaron. De un momento a otro, una gran luz iluminó el ascensor dejando ver a los niños un mundo casi de ficción. Los niños en su asombro se pegaron al cristal donde sus ojos vieron un gran lago rodeado por un vasto bosque donde una gran pirámide se alzaba.

—Es hermoso—murmuró Asuka, quien en ese momento saco de su mochila un cámara—. Shinji, necesito que te voltees para tomarte una foto—el chico de inmediato obedeció, recibiendo un flash que le hizo ver luces—. ¡Ya está!

Los dos Ikari miraron a la foto que tomó la niña quien le dio la cámara a la madre para que ésta le tomara una foto a ella. Yui tomó la imagen elogiando la belleza que era la niña quien no podía evitar sonrojarse.

—Ahora una juntos, por favor—pidió ella, tomando a Shinji de la mano—. Será mejor que pongas tu mejor sonrisa, tonto.

—Lo haré

—Bien—la niña en ese momento sonrió adorablemente, en cambio Shinji mostraba una sonrisa más tranquila—. No seas tan serio, deberías estar más feliz al tenerme a tu lado.

—Lo estoy—respondió él—. Además sabes que soy feliz a tu lado.

—Si la pareja ya terminó de discutir, quisiera tomarles la foto—interrumpió Yui—. Bien, aquí va. Digan Whisky.

—¡Whisky!

.

Asuka estaba ya ansiosa por llegar a las jaulas donde estaría uno de los EVA que un día montaría. En sus manos se encontraba la foto de ella y Shinji a la cual no permitía que ni el niño la tomara por miedo a que algo malo le pasara. La gran pirámide a la que llegaron era hermosa en aquel color oscuro y en la entrada fueron recibidos por los miembros de NERV los cuales saludaron a los niños con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Shinji—dijo un hombre mayor el cual acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

—Me alegro de verlo también, señor Fuyuutsuki

El mayor simplemente sonrió para después saludar a la madre del niño quien mostraba una enorme sonrisa al poder traer a sus pequeños al trabajo. De pronto una mujer en compañía de Gendo se acercó mirando de reojo a los niños y regalándole una mirada de desprecio a ambos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—¿Conoces a estas personas, Shinji?

Asuka al no estar familiarizada con esos rostros se sintió algo nerviosa.

—El mayor es el doctor Fuyuutsuki, quien es el vice comandante de este lugar y antiguo profesor de mamá y papá; la otra mujer es Naoko Akagi, colega de mi madre y una señora muy mala—Shinji había susurrado eso último logrando hacer reír a Asuka—, al menos su hija es más amigable, luego la conocerás. El resto de personas no las conozco del todo bien, excepto a la niña que mi madre está abrazando.

Asuka miró hacia donde estaba Yui notando como la mujer estaba abrazando a una joven de cabello castaño de una forma muy cariñosa.

—Ella es Mari, es una antigua estudiante de mi madre quién perdió a sus padres en un accidente—aquello hizo entristecer a Asuka al recordar cómo no tenía familia, pero Shinji la abrazó para darle su apoyo—. Aunque tiene una mirada algo apagada, ella no es así, suele ser más alegre e incluso la considero una hermana mayor, pero lo mejor es no escuchar sus ideas ya que suele meternos en problemas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Bueno, digamos que por error una vez activamos los sistemas anti incendio mientras papá y mamá estaban en una junta—desde aquél día, Shinji ha evitado meterse de nuevo en problemas—, pero si en alguien confío es en ella, ya que tomó la responsabilidad de sus acciones, aunque eso significó limpiar todo el lugar.

Asuka estaba impresionada con lo que Shinji relató y tras ver a la joven por segunda vez, notó una mirada alegre tras recibir los cariños de la madre. Después de esa bienvenida, los dos pequeños acompañaron a Mari a una ala de las instalaciones mientras esperaban a que los señores Ikari terminaran los preparativos para una prueba de una de las unidades Evangelion que Asuka esperaba ver.

—Dime Shinji, ¿ella es tu novia?—preguntó la castaña notando el sonrojo en ambos niños—. ¡Oh! ¡Así que son novios!

Los pequeños vieron en los ojos de la chica cierta oscuridad que los dejó helados. Mari en ese momento fue a una habitación continua dejando a los niños solos por un momento antes de volver con una maleta en manos.

—Hace tiempo que deseaba que Shinji tuviera una amiga tan linda como yo—dijo Mari elogiando la belleza de Asuka y ganando la confianza de la menor—, y cuando me enteré de que una niña se había mudado con él para formar parte de su familia, no pude esperar y compré esto—en las manos de Mari se encontraba un hermoso vestido de novia, pero para una niña pequeña junto al resto de objetos que se llevaban puestos—sé que es algo egoísta, pero… ¡Por favor pónganselos!

Asuka estaba maravillada por la petición de la chica, pero Shinji estaba un poco asustado por lo que Mari deseaba hacer.

—¿Puedo probármelo?—preguntó Asuka recibiendo un sí de parte de la mayor—. ¡Increíble! ¡Es muy suave!

—Pensé mucho a la hora de comprarlo, es bueno saber que la Akihabara que están construyendo en el centro ya abrió algunos locales para hacer cosplay.

—¿Qué es eso?

Shinji nuevamente sintió escalofríos y notó una sonrisa siniestra en Mari quien se acomodó sus lentes para darle la explicación a Asuka, pero antes de poder hacerlo, él intervino evitando que la mente de la niña se viera pervertida por los pensamientos de su hermana mayor.

—Creo que me gusta este traje—decía Shinji a la vez que se ponía el pequeño saco blanco—. Aunque es un poco más grande de lo que esperaba.

—Te ves lindo—le dijo Asuka mientras ella se quitaba el vestido para ponerse el otro mientras Mari miraba incrédula—. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¡No, no es eso! Sino que me sorprende de que Shinji no saliera corriendo al verte casi desnuda—la chica llevaba tiempo de conocer al niño, mejor dicho, lo conocía desde que nació y sabía que era muy tímido con las chicas, incluso de su edad. «Parece ser que Yui tenía razón; me alegra mucho de que ella también ayude a Shinji a cambiar un poco.»

Los niños se cambiaron rápido. Mari se encontraba ansiosa por tomar fotos con la pequeña pareja de tortolos. Ayudándoles un poco, ella finalmente arregló los pequeños detalles que ambos tenían en sus vestimentas para así sacar una cámara de su escritorio, pero en ese momento Asuka se acercó a ella para darle su cámara cosa que al principio Mari no comprendió del todo.

—Es mi cumpleaños, por lo que quiero pedirte que si puedes tomar la foto con mi cámara.

Mari no pudo evitarle decirle no a la pequeña quien le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

—Muy bien niños, los quiero lo más juntos posible—indicó Mari notando como se acercaban ambos—. ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Ten!

La chica tomó de un florero un ramo de flores que su tutora había traído para alegrar el lugar dándoselos a Asuka quien había olvidado ese detalle.

—¡Ahora sí! Les voy a tomar la foto… Digan Whisky

—¡Whisky!

.

La junta con la ONU y el gobierno de Japón había acabado y todos los miembros de NERV se encontraban aliviados de no tener que estar en aburridas pláticas políticas llenas de burocracia. Todos sabían la principal razón para la que se llevó a cabo el proyecto EVANGELION desde un principio, por lo que no había necesidad de estar recordándolo una y otra vez.

Yui ya estaba ansiosa por ir a ver a sus niños, despidiéndose de Gendo y recordándole que no debía esforzarse demasiado. La joven madre caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina principal que estaba cerca de donde los pequeños se encontraban. Una vez adentro, fue directamente hacia un casillero de donde sacó una caja grande decorada con un moño rojo que obviamente era el regalo de la pequeña Asuka.

—Espero que le guste, después de todo Shinji y yo tardamos en escogerlo y con el carácter que heredó de ti, Kyoko… Sólo espero que mi pequeño la calme—murmuró Yui para así salir rumbo a donde se encontraban los niños.

Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar música y risas detrás de la puerta por lo que decidió ingresar llevándose una maravillosa sorpresa.

—¡Vamos Shinji, debes decirle que sí a tu esposa en todo! —decía una sonriente Mari que se encontraba abrazando a una orgullosa Asuka.

—Ella tiene razón, tonto, ya estamos casados y debes obedecer todo lo que yo te diga—agregó Asuka, quien al ver que Shinji no hacía nada se cruzó de brazos para ver a otro lado—. ¿O a caso no me amas? ¡Es eso! ¡De seguro quieres a otra!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendía el pobre Ikari, pero la mirada de Asuka lo hacía casi temblar como gelatina—. Tú eres la única persona a la que quiero con mi corazón.

—Oso, oso, eso es mentira

—Asuka, es oso, oso, mentiroso

—¡Ves! ¡Alguien que me miente de seguro se lo sabe!

Shinji no dijo nada y simplemente soltó un suspiro. No iba a poder vencer la alianza Asuka-Mari, por lo que debía acelerar un buen trato en que las dos estuvieran contentas.

—Prometo cocinar para ti los postres más dulces y también compartirlos contigo, Mari—dijo Shinji totalmente derrotado—, pero para eso ambas deben terminar sus deberes y acabar con toda la comida que prepare.

Ambas se miraron girando para otro lado a fin de discutir la propuesta que hizo el chico. Ya cuando terminaron su charla, Asuka se acercó a su tonto esposo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Aceptamos tus condiciones, baka, pero solo porque ya he probado tus postres—declaró ella con su orgullo en boca.

Toda la escena hizo que Yui soltara un chillido de felicidad que captó la atención de todos. La madre se sintió algo avergonzada con tantas miradas viéndola, pero no pudo ocultar su felicidad al ver que ambos niños ya avanzaban, al menos de juego, en una posible relación en donde muy probablemente pueda llegar a tener nietos. Sí, así pensaba la hermosa Yui, quien recordó que debía darle el mejor regalo a Asuka, uno que Shinji y ella escogieron.

—Es cierto, me falta darte tu obsequio, toma.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo

Asuka abrió el regalo sorprendiéndose de encontrar unos clips para el cabello dentro.

—Es un bonito regalo—dijo Asuka un poco desanimada ya que esperaba un pastel o dulces.

Yui veía la imagen de Kyoko en Asuka y por esa razón fue con la niña para abrazarla al igual que su hijo. Ella no sabía que sucedía, pero ser abrazada por ambos hacía que Asuka se sintiera feliz.

—Esos clips son los clips neurales de los pilotos de Evangelion—le susurró Yui a la pequeña Asuka—. Felicidades, has sido designada como la piloto de la unidad 02.

Los ojos de Asuka se iluminaron al escuchar saltando de alegría mientras asfixiaba en un abrazo al pobre Shinji quien fue la víctima de la felicidad de su amiga. Mari estaba impresionada, pero al ver a Yui entendió que fue una decisión más caprichosa de parte de ella que de los miembros de NERV, pero al saber quién era el piloto de la Unidad 02, sólo quedaba un puesto vacío para la última unidad.

—¿Y quién será el piloto de la Unidad 01, Yui?—preguntó Mari esperando conocer al futuro piloto.

—¿No es obvio?—dijo la madre quien miraba a los niños, en especial a su hijo quién era torturado por el amor de la niña. «El futuro del mundo en las manos de estos niños»

* * *

Notas del autor: Asuka es oficialmente piloto de la unidad 02 por parte de NERV en estos momentos. Shinji fue escogido por su madre, pero no es piloto oficial como se menciona en el inicio ya que su padre aún tiene sus dudas, pero Yui decide que él debe ser el piloto de la unidad 01.

Nadie en NERV sabía sobre los niños y a qué unidades serían asignadas ya que únicamente se conocía el estatus de Asuka.

Piloto de la Unidad 02: Langley Soryu Asuka

Edad: 5 años.

Estatus: Asignada a la Unidad 02 en espera de ser entrenada.

Piloto de la unidad 01: Ikari Shinji —por confirmarse—

Edad: 5 años.

Estatus: Sin asignación, candidato a piloto de la Unidad 01.


	7. Chapter 7

Ikari Soryu

"Pequeña tarde"

* * *

—¿Cuándo partirán a Alemania? —preguntaba Mari con curiosidad.

—Esperamos ir la siguiente semana para que Asuka y Shinji no se estresen tanto por los deberes de la escuela—respondía una alegre Yui quien se probaba su plug suit modificado—. Quien diría que mi hijo mostraría las aptitudes de un piloto.

—Creo que ambas ya lo sabíamos en el fondo—comentó Mari para luego mirar con seriedad a su senpai—. ¿Cuándo planean hablar sobre Ayanami Rei con él?

El semblante de Yui cambió ante tal pregunta. El tema que su protegida había tocado era delicado por las implicaciones morales en las que se encontraba, pero si el destino de la humanidad dependía de ello, al final debía ignorar la humanidad en sus propias decisiones y mirar hacia el futuro que tanto le intrigaba.

—Solo quiero un futuro donde los tres puedan reír y jugar.

.

La escuela era algo nuevo para Asuka, al menos las escuelas de Japón donde los deberes les eran inculcados a los niños. Toda la mañana había aprendido sobre los deberes y obligaciones que tenía el ciudadano con la sociedad notando en el proceso que la mayoría de los jóvenes seguían una especie de dogma para enorgullecer al resto antes que a sí mismos lo que chocaba mucho con forma occidental de ver las cosas.

Shinji había notado lo irritada que estaba ella, por lo que decidió estar más cerca con el fin de evitar un conflicto entre Asuka y la amargada maestra. Pero como si el mundo lo odiara a él, la maestra lo sorprendió tomándo de la mano a Asuka y solo él recibió el castigo de acomodar los libros los cuales habían regado el resto de sus compañeros.

Sí, el mundo del pequeño Shinji era extraño a sus ojos, pero al menos al final del día podría descansar en compañía de su alemana favorita siempre y cuando las energías de ella se agotaran con las rabietas que hacía.

—¡Al fin salimos de ese agujero! —exclamaba Asuka contenta mientras giraba para darle una mirada retadora a su maestra—. Juro que si vuelve a hacerte algo, destruiré su casa con mi EVA.

—Aún no tienes EVA, Asuka—comentó Shinji para tomarla de la mano—. Y no te dejaré hacerlo.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ella es mala con nosotros! —Asuka en verdad mostraba un profundo desprecio por la mujer, pero cuando vio el rostro tranquilo de Shinji simplemente no entendía nada—. ¿Por qué no te defiendes de ella? Es obvio que nos detesta desde el primer día y va a querer separarnos.

La forma de hablar de la pequeña le mostró a Shinji las inseguridades que tenía, pero eso no era algo que dejaría pasar como lo otro.

—Ella no va a poder cambiar lo mucho que te quiero—confesó el castaño—. Sería tonto pensar que por ella y sus castigos dejaría de quererte. Eres Asuka, la niña a la que conocí y a la que quiero y con la que formaré una familia.

—Tonto… ¡Te quiero! —ella no podía ocultar su felicidad por lo que abrazó al chico con fuerza—. ¡Me vas a hacer llorar!

Shinji correspondió al abrazo, limitándose a acariciar su cabello en señal de afecto mientras disfrutaban de ese momento a solas en las calles de la ciudad fortaleza.

Cuando llegaron al fin a su hogar, ambos tomaron caminos separados siendo que Asuka subía a la habitación que los dos compartían, mientas que Shinji se disponía a preparar algo de comida para después hacer la tarea y pasar la tarde jugando con Asuka. Nada de lo que hacían era nuevo desde que viven juntos, pero las actividades que hacían cada vez se volvían más complejas logrando hacer que los dos pasaran horas de diversión juntos.

Tras unos minutos la comida estuvo lista y fue entonces que Shinji se daba cuenta de que sus habilidades como cocinero se estaban puliendo. Justo cuando iba a poner lo platos, un fuerte gritó de la nada logró asustarlo haciendo que casi tirara los platos.

—¡Esa fue Asuka!

Él había reconocido esa voz, por lo que dejó de lado todo y se apresuró a subir las escaleras de inmediato.

Al llegar, se encontró con una escena que lo confundió mucho ya que la pequeña alemana se encontraba tendida en el suelo mientras unos de sus pies llevaba un zapato de tacón mientras que el otro se encontraba sin nada con el otro zapato cerca de él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Shinji mientras se acercaba a ayudarla.

—Me tropecé—dijo ella mientras hacía gestos que preocuparon a Shinji—. Tu mamá me compró estos zapatos para que un día los use, pero me impaciente ya que quería lucir bonita y…

—¿Te tropezaste?

—Lo siento.

—Yo soy el que se disculpa casi siempre.

Asuka no pudo más que sonreír mientras aguantaba el dolor. Shinji se había dado cuenta de esto por lo que buscó el botiquín notando que el tobillo de ella se encontraba inflamado.

Una vez la atendió, con cuidado la ayudó a ir a la cama para que no se lastimara más.

—Lo mejor será marcarle a mamá—murmuró Shinji.

Para Asuka eso no era bueno. Dentro de una semana los dos viajarían a Alemania para poder ver a uno de los Eva que sería designado para ella, pero si Yui se enteraba de que se lastimó de una forma tan absurda, era probable que cancelara para que ella se pudiera recuperar.

—Por favor, Shinji, por lo que más quieras, no le hables a Yui—suplicaba Asuka mientras miraba con ojos tristes al chico—. Si ella se entera es posible que no nos lleve a Alemania. Por favor, no le digas.

—Asuka, te debe ver un médico y…

—¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

Lágrimas se asomaron en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba él.

Él sabía que ella era su debilidad desde que se conocieron ese día en el aeropuerto, y aunque quisiera decirle que no, simplemente no podía.

—Bien, pero no quiero que estés haciendo cosas que te puedan lastimar.

Ella asintió mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Shinji.

—Lo que hago por amor—susurró él—. Iré por la comida, pero antes te confiscaré esto.

Asuka no pudo ni repelar cuando Shinji tomó el regalo que Yui le había dado. La pequeña se encontraba frustrada al fracasar en algo en lo que debía ser buena por naturaleza. ¡Iba a ser una mujer y fracasaba en la prueba de las zapatillas! Si algo molestaba en verdad a Asuka Langley Soryu era perder, incluso cuando no existía una verdadera competencia.

—Malvado Shinji… Le jugaré una broma después.

Al salir, Shinji no pudo evitar suspirar ya que alcanzó a escuchar lo que su novia había susurrado.

—Creo que lo mejor será no hacerla enojar—él se limitó a sonreír mientras se dirigía al armario general donde guardaban las cosas dejando ahí aquel par de zapatos—. Bueno, creo que aquí estarán bien.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, otra caja a lado de la que dejó la cual tardó en reconocer, pero que gracias a su nacionalidad no tardó en identificarla.

Si algo sabía sobre Asuka, es que el ella era muy competitiva y lo que había en aquella caja colorida seguro sería un reto para ella, sumando al hecho de que era un regalo suyo el cual su madre guardó cuando se mudaron, pero que ahora podría jugar de nuevo.

Dentro de la habitación, Asuka se encontraba totalmente aburrida. Ya no sentía dolor en su tobillo, pero sabía que no debía moverlo para evitar complicaciones en el futuro. El hecho de que era fin de semana la ayudaría para estar bien y no levantar sospechas en Yui quien probablemente pasaría la tarde y los siguientes dos días con ellos.

—Esa una tortura—comentó la pequeña—. Creo que no debí tratar de correr con ellos.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, en el fondo sabía que ella misma se buscó esto.

No podía culpar a nadie por su condición actual más que a sí misma, pero muy en el fondo quería hacerlo. Los minutos pasaron y la preocupación invadió el corazón de la pequeña. Shinji no era alguien que tardara mucho y su joven mente pronto comenzó a imaginar lo peor y ganas no faltaron para salir y buscarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo él había regresado con una caja la cual ignoró en ese momento.

—¡¿Dónde habías estado?! —preguntaba ella con evidente preocupación cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shinji—. Pensé que algo malo te había pasado y yo… —ella se vio incapaz de seguir hablando por la pena que representaba preocuparse por él a estas alturas.

—Tranquila, yo también estaba preocupado por ti—confesó Shinji ganándose una mirada tierna de parte de una confundida Asuka—. Por cierto, ya que vamos a estar aburridos, ¿qué te parece jugar un poco con este viejo Nintendo 64?

—¿Nintendo?

—Sí, mira.

La niña dio un vistazo a la caja notando que efectivamente era una consola de videojuegos, pero al no saber leer tan bien el japonés, no logró entender bien algunas cosas salvo que posiblemente los juegos con los que venía serían perfectos para que ella demostrara de que estaba hecha.

Shinji no tardó nada en instalar el aparato ayudando a Asuka a sentarse junto a él a una distancia prudente de la televisión para poder jugar y pasar el tiempo juntos. El tiempo pasó volando de repente sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de verdad. Juego tras juego, risas tras risas; para los dos niños esto había sido más que perfecto e incluso los había ayudado a dejar de lado el estrés que la escuela les causaba.

De pronto un sonido peculiar invadió los oídos de ambos siendo dicho ruido originado del estómago de Asuka quien hasta ese momento había tenido hambre dándole a ambos una advertencia de lo tarde que era.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Asuka se levantó ayudada por Shinji quien se posicionó del lado donde ella se había lastimado para ayudarla a ir al comedor y servirle lo que había preparado horas antes. Era difícil, pero lo dos se iban dando cuenta de cómo trabajar juntos hasta que por fin lograron sincronizarse de tal manera que ya no se fatigaban lo cual los hizo estallar de felicidad. Lamentablemente, eso duraría muy poco ya que alguien lo estaba esperando abajo quien no pasó desapercibida la manera en que los dos niños bajaban.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha sucedido, niños?

Los dos niños sintieron escalofríos al reconocer dicha voz.

Ikari Yui había salido de la entrada de la cocina y ahora los veía a escasos escalones de distancia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirán que sucedió o tendré que ser la mamá ruda? —los dos niños se miraron preocupados, en especial Shinji quien se encontraba algo nervioso, cosa muy diferente de Asuka la cual desvío su mirada al suelo.

Los niños sabían que habían sido descubiertos por lo que revelaron lo que sucedió a su madre. A Yui no le agradó las decisiones que ambos tomaron, pero eso no importaba ya por lo que tomó a Asuka en brazos y la llevó a la cocina para poder ver si tobillo.

Tras ver que la pequeña se encontraba bien, se dispuso a venderla usando su botiquín de primeros auxilios y aplicándole una pomada que ayudó a reducir el dolor junto a la inflamación. Después de unos minutos, la pequeña Asuka se hallaba nuevamente normal sin saber que decir por lo rápido que se había recuperado, pero fue entonces que los dos niños notaron la mirada sería que les regalaba la castaña.

—¿Estamos castigados? —preguntó Asuka con tristeza.

Por más que Yui deseaba hacerlo, ella simplemente no podía hacerlo ya que en parte era culpa suya.

—No, no lo están—dijo ella—, pero eso no quiere decir que no los vaya a sermonear por esta razón.

—Pensé que nos habíamos salvado—murmuraron ambos para así tomar asiento en la mesa y escuchar la regañada que Yui les iba a poner.

.

Los dos niños ya se encontraban de nuevo en su habitación. La tarde pasó muy rápido para ambos y ahora se encontraban listos para dormir esperando que nada malo sucediera. Una vez los dos se cepillaron los dientes, procedieron a meterse a la cama que compartían donde Asuka se quedó abrazada se su compañero.

—Al menos no nos fue tan mal como creías—comentó Shinji.

—Pudo ser peor—para Asuka hoy había sido uno de los mejores días que había tenido y que deseaba repetir—. ¿Te gustó jugar conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Aunque te dejé ganar en el último juego! —aclaró él solo para recibir un pequeño golpe de su futura esposa—. ¡Eso dolió!

—No te burles de tu novia—señaló ella para soltar una risa que dejó a Shinji fascinado—. Sabes, espero que un día de grandes podamos tener estos momentos. No quiero crecer amargada y sola, sino con alguien a quien quiero de verdad.

—¿En serio?

—Es en serio.

Shinji fijó su mirada al techo tratando de entender las palabras de ella. Desde que la conoció, ha sido feliz y también ha crecido como persona ya que antes de ella solía ser muy tímido. Era más que obvio para él que desde que se conocieron, los dos eran más felices y aquel sentimiento de alegría podría ser lo que llamaban amor.

—Sabes, quiero crecer y ser el novio perfecto para ti, pero no solo eso, quiero cuidarte porque te quiero y juro que nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase de nuevo—las palabras de Shinji surgían de su corazón logrando llegar al corazón de ella.

—Baka… te quiero.


	8. Chapter 8

Ikari Soryu

"Prueba en Alemania"

* * *

¿Se imaginan amar desde pequeño a alguien y que esa persona se vaya convirtiendo en alguien importante para ti? ¿Se lo imaginan?

Para Asuka Langley Soryu, no había nada más importante en su vida que ser el mejor piloto de EVA; tan pronto había sido escogida, un gran orgullo se apoderó de ella envolviéndola de tal manera que podía comerse al mundo después desde eso… Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, tal vez para bien o para mal, quién sabe, pero habían cambiado.

El reloj sonaba y ella estaba segura de que esta ocasión sonaba más fuerte que antes. Ella se levantó de su cama donde era acompañada por su querido "novio", Ikari Shinji, quien intentaba dormir tras el largo viaje que habían hecho a Alemania para ver los avances que habían de la unidad 02 de la pequeña.

—Baka, ya son las cinco de la mañana—susurró ella intentando no caer ante el cansancio.

—Lo sé, lo sé—replicó él—, pero mamá dijo que iríamos hasta las 10:00 AM, por lo que podemos dormir otro rato—para Shinji era una tortura el cambio de horario entre su país de origen y el de Asuka.

—¿Prometes que no nos levantaremos tarde? —el sueño ya estaba venciendo a la pequeña alemana quien sin darse cuenta ya estaba a lado de Shinji abrazándolo—. Promete que no llegaremos tarde, porque quiero… Que… Me veas a mí…

Los dos niños nuevamente fueron abrazados por el país de los sueños. Era difícil creer que ambos se querían en verdad, pero de alguna forma ya estaban aprendiendo sobre la vida adulta que llevaban las parejas sin conocer más de lo que deberían conocer para su edad.

Con el Sol saliendo en el horizonte y llevando sus rayos hasta el rostro de ambos, sabían que ya no podrían dormir por más tiempo, pero sus cuerpos seguían agotados. Para Asuka era su segunda vez, pero para el pequeño Shinji, era la primera ocasión que deseaba con tantas fuerzas regresar a su casa y descansar con el horario que conocía y con el que vivía.

No podían dejar de maldecir al Sol a su manera. Los dos estaban hechos un humor, pero aún así lograron ponerse de pie y vestirse para ir a desayunar.

—¿Crees que ya despertaron? —preguntó Asuka hecha un desastre.

—No lo sé, tampoco creo que Mari-san se haya levantado—Shinji conocía a su amiga y podía decir perfectamente que ella estaba heredando el mal hábito de su madre de dormir de más—. Vamos al ascensor y veamos sí ya está el buffet.

Asuka respondió moviendo su cabeza con simpleza.

Desde que llegaron a Alemania, solo eran problemas tras problemas. En un principio no los habían dejado bajar ya que la sección 2 de la sede alemana no se encontraba y los dos adultos, Gendo y Yui, estaban intentando comunicarse con las oficinas de Berlín quienes tenían dificultades con las comunicaciones.

Sí eso no era malo, lo peor vino después ya que las instalaciones donde se iban a quedar estaban siendo reparadas tras un evento con el prototipo de un arma que había causado un sismo de magnitud considerable que provocó daños en las estructuras como en lo que era Berlín, lo que provocó que la familia Ikari se moviera a las afueras de la ciudad instalándose en un hotel lujoso, pero de cierta forma frío.

Ya abajo, los dos niños fueron golpeados por un delicioso aroma que los llamaba a buscar su origen. Detrás de unas puertas, se encontraron con el comedor del hotel el cual era grande y de cierta forma, hermoso para los ojos de la pequeña quien se imaginó un baile como el que leía en sus cuentos cuando se hallaba aburrida. Shinji, por su parte, estaba fascinado con la comida que había imaginando con su joven mente servirle a su familia de la misma forma que lo hacían los trabajadores del lugar.

—¡Es asombroso! —exclamaron ambos y sin perder tiempo, fueron a explorar el lugar.

Algunas personas ya habían bajado y cuando vieron a los pequeños entrar quedaron intrigados. Para Asuka todo era hermoso, desde las pinturas en las paredes, hasta el candelario que colgaba en el centro cuya decoración en cristal lo hacía brillar como si estuviera adornado por mil estrellas.

—Es muy lindo—Asuka no podía estar más embelesada, incluso llegó a imaginar una boda con Shinji en ese lugar cuando los dos fueran adultos—. ¡Me voy a poner toda roja—gritó con pena para buscar así al causante de sus fantasías—. ¿Dónde se metió?

Pero el causante se encontraba asombrado viendo como los chefs seguían preparando el buffet en tiempo real.

—¡Increíble! —la voz de Shinji alertó a unos de los chefs quien al ver como el pequeño le admiraba por lo que decidió darle un pequeño espectáculo con un omelette dejando sin palabras al castaño.

—Veo que te gusta la cocina—el adulto había acertado, pero no esperaba que el pequeño admirara tanto su destreza que ni respondiera—. Estos trucos los aprendes solo, no en una escuela de cocina—Shinji estaba que no podía creer lo que veía, pero si el señor lo decía es porque era verdad—, pero si hay un solo requisito, y ese es único requisito es cocinar para una persona especial, aquella a la que le dediques todo tu empeño y esfuerzo en un platillo.

—Usted es increíble—susurró Shinji mientras esas últimas palabras resonaban profundamente—. ¿Y quién es esa persona especial?

—Para mí, es mi esposa—contestó el chef—, pero tú debes buscar a esa persona especial.

Shinji entendió eso, pero en su vida había tantas personas importantes que no sabía a quien le podía dedicar su comida, pero fue entonces que cierta niña alemana llegó con él.

—Conque aquí estabas—dijo ella—, hace rato que te estaba buscando.

—L-Lo siento, es que me quedé viendo al… ¿Chef? —Shinji estaba de verdad confundido, pues hasta hace solo unos instantes había un chef haciendo un omelette. ¿Acaso todo fue una ilusión?

—Baka, creo que tanta hambre te está haciendo alucinar—la pequeña estaba a punto de irse a coger un plato hasta que vio un omelette con el nombre de Asuka escrito en él—. Que tierno, pediste un omelette con mi nombre—dijo ella sorprendiendo a Shinji con un fugaz beso en su mejilla—. Te espero en la mesa. No tardes.

—¿Eh? S-Sí, claro

El pequeño de verdad se hallaba confundido. No recordaba haber pedido un omelette, ni siquiera recordaba haber nombrado a Asuka como para que el misterioso chef supiera su nombre para así plasmarlo en el platillo. Sí algo había aprendido hoy, es que hay un ser superior que le hizo un favor, muy raro, pero un favor a fin de cuentas.

—¿Cuánto planea esconderse, señor Saiba? —preguntó una chef de mediana estatura a su jefe quien era el mismo chef con el que Shinji conversó.

—Esos eran Ikari Shinji y Asuka Langley—informó el mayor a su compañera—. Esos dos son los niños que la señora Ikari dijo que ciudadanos si hacían travesuras.

—¿Y las hicieron?

—No

—¿Entonces?

—Nada, es solo que me recuerdan un poco a mi hijo Soma y a la pequeña Erina.

—¿Crees que esos dos tengan una relación como la de tu hijo y su "novia"? —la pregunta sacó una sonrisa en Saiba, en especial por el énfasis en la palabra "novia".

Ya con su comida en mano, Shinji pasó a sentare con Asuka quien estaba contenta por su regalo. Era una bendición el poder comer algo de los alimentos que solía comer, pero entonces el fuerte recuerdo de su madre regresó un de cierta forma le entristeció, pero esta vez había algo diferente que provocaba que su corazón no doliera al recordar.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntaba Shinji con preocupación.

Fue en ese momento que entendió porque no le dolía tanto.

—Eh, no, solo recordaba a mi mamá, es todo—respondió ella con total sinceridad, pero Shinji se preocupó y casi la ahoga con tanta preocupación que tuvo que pararlo—. ¡Baka, tranquilo! —exclamó—, sé que estás preocupado, pero no me siento triste de esa forma.

—¿De verdad? —su novio se mostraba en verdad preocupado, por lo que decidió darle otro beso, pero esta vez en su nariz dejándolo totalmente rojo.

—De verdad—dijo ella para después probar un bocado de su omelette—. ¡Delicioso!

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Cómo que si me gustó? ¿Acaso no ves lo feliz que estoy?

—Lo siento.

—¿Quieres otro beso?

—S-Sí… ¡Quiero decir, no!

Era divertido verlo hacerse un manojo de nervios, por lo que nuevamente le dio otro beso en su nariz y fue ahí cuando el pequeño Shinji no pudo más, desmayándose y asustando a la niña quien intentaba despertarlo ante la curiosa mirada de los trabajadores y huéspedes que no podían dejar de reír por tan tierna escena.

Mari fue la tercera en levantarse. Había estado cansada desde que salieron ya que ella y Yui tuvieron una discusión sobre el significado de una obra, por lo que ambas decidieron pasarse la noche investigando mientras Gendo pasaba sus únicas horas de descanso en su cama todo cómodo.

—La siguiente ocasión, mejor le doy la razón—se dijo a sí misma y notando a Yui dormir a su lado—. Descansa.

La castaña le dio un beso a Yui quien hizo quejidos muy tiernos los cuales le sacaron una sonrisa. No eran familia, pero a veces veía en su mentora a una madre que le iba enseñando cosas y a ver el mundo con otros ojos.

—Bien, es hora de ir por los pequeños príncipes.

Ella de inmediato fue a la habitación de los dos futuros pilotos para despertarlos y que así no perdieran tiempo debido al estricto itinerario que les había dado NERV Alemania en conjunto con el instituto Murduk. Siempre que trataban con ellos, era un sinfín de papeleo que de una u otra manera terminaba en sus manos pese a que debía ser Yui quien los autorizara.

—Bueno, no puedo quejarme, al menos puedo visitar la tierra de la princesa—susurró en voz baja y para sí misma, ingresando así a la habitación y encontrándose con dos camas vacías que la hicieron parpadear un par de veces antes de casi soltar un grito que posiblemente hubiera despertado a los demás huéspedes—. ¿¡Dónde están?! ¡Niños, sí esto es una broma, será mejor que lo dejen de lado!

No hubo respuesta y la pobre de Mari palidecía ante esto. Era bien sabido que había gente que conocía a NERV y su misión, por lo que se esperaba que muchos de ellos atentaran en contra de ellos, en especial si se enteraban de que dos miembros de la organización eran niños y parte de la familia que controlaba la rama de Japón.

«¡Justo ahora se tenían que ir esos dos!» los pensamientos de la castaña eran un caos, pero en un momento de calma supo dónde podría encontrarlos.

No dudo en bajar e ir directamente hacia el restaurante del hotel donde el resto de los huéspedes se estaban conglomerando hasta generar un mar de personas de distintas nacionalidades que obstruían su vista de encontrar a los dos pequeños. De pronto, una cabeza pelirroja llamó su atención y al verla detenidamente supo que se trataba de la hija de Kyoko.

Aún con el mar de gente, se abrió paso y por fin llegó hasta donde estaban ellos notando que disfrutaban de su desayuno con tranquilidad y sin percatarse de su presencia.

—Así que aquí estaban—dijo ella, logrando captar la atención de ambos niños quieres le miraban extrañados—. No me pongan esa cara. Los dos saben que no debían bajar sin alguien, este lugar es muy grande y lleno de gente extraña; díganme qué haríamos si algo les pasa a ambos.

Los menores no supieron que contestar en ese momento, pero a Shinji se le ocurrió algo ya que veía en Mari mucho estrés.

—¿A dónde vas? —Shinji de pronto se alejó de Mari quien no supo que hacer en ese momento, solo para después mirar a Asuka quien estaba disfrutando de su comida—¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? —preguntó ella en una voz más autoritaria que antes.

—Por supuesto—contestó Asuka de forma calmada—. Creo que deberías relajarte un poco y disfrutar de la comida.

—¿De verdad crees que eso me calmara el susto de no hallarlos en su habitación?

—Sí

—Haré de sus vidas un infierno los siguientes días. ¡A partir de ahora no quiero que se alejen!

Asuka estaba por responderle, pero entonces Shinji llegó con un Omelette muy similar al que Asuka degustaba.

Para Mari, esta disculpa no era nada, y tampoco se iba a dejar vencer por un delicioso, bello y, probablemente, sabroso Omelette recién hecho… ¡Al demonio con su enojo! Pronto aquel desayuno desapareció de las manos de Shinji, apareciendo entonces en la mesa donde Mari tomó asiento dándole bocados a su comida.

—Solo por esto los perdono—dijo Mari mientras intentaba no gritar por el sabor del platillo—. ¡Está bueno!

—¡No hables con la boca llena! —le gritó Asuka, pero la mayor le ignoró.

Los tres siguieron con el desayuno y hablando un poco sobre lo que han vivido en este tiempo. Los padres de Shinji bajaron poco después, siendo que Yui hizo una rabieta por la cantidad de gente que había mientras Gendo simplemente se sentaba a lado de su hijo, platicándole un poco sobre el EVANGELION de Alemania y la diferencia que había con el de Japón para que se diera una idea lo que se venía.

—¡Al fin llegamos!

Ikari Yui junto al resto de su familia, incluida Mari, habían llegado a las instalaciones de NERV Alemania donde se hallaba en construcción la Unidad 02 que Asuka Langley Soryu usaría en algunos años. Cabe mencionar que el lugar era grande y hermoso, digno de una de las instalaciones de la rama de NERV y que le daba algunas ideas para sus dos pequeños, pero que para lograrlas, necesitaría el apoyo de Mari.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en ser contactados por los jefes del lugar, quienes esperaban a la familia a horas más tempranas, explicando lo de ayer y lo que sucedió en la mañana donde una avergonzada Yui se disculpaba, en especial porque su marido tuvo que ayudarla. Shinji y Asuka simplemente se rieron ya que jamás esperaron que su madre iniciara una pelea por un omelette del chef que atendió a Shinji más temprano.

Ya aclarado el asunto, todos ingresaron a las instalaciones que eran semejantes a las que había en Japón, salvo porque estas lucían más limpias que las que había en Tokio-3. Pronto el grupo se dividió, siendo que Mari y Gendo se dirigieron a otro lugar en compañía del resto de sus colegas alemanes, mientras que Asuka, Yui y Shinji partieron en dirección opuesta llegando hasta un elevador donde entraron.

—¿Lista para ver cómo va quedando tu Evangelion? —preguntó Yui quien presionó el botón del elevador que los llevaría hasta donde sé hallaba aquel robot gigante que hace tiempo les mostró a los niños.

—Estoy ansiosa—contestó Asuka, pero había algo en sus ojos que no pasaron desapercibidos por la mujer—. Oye, Baka.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Shinji.

—Espero que no te separes de mí—dijo ella, tomando la mano de Shinji y mostrando un rostro lleno de confianza—. No deseo que te pierdas lo más impresionante que verás en tu vida.

—¿Entendido?

Asuka no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de su "novio". Yui, por su parte, sabía que ella estaba fingiendo ser fuerte y por su lenguaje corporal entendía que trataba de su madre.

«Ha pasado casi dos años desde que partiste, Kyoko, pero tú hija no ha estado sola y ha luchado para ser feliz. Sé que no fui tu mejor amiga, que incluso peleamos por diferentes opiniones, pero quiero que sepas que la cuidaré y no dejaré que a ella le pase lo mismo que a ti.»

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los tres pudieron tener una vista de un ser de color carmesí que estaba dentro de un líquido morado donde unas personas con trajes especiales se hallaban trabajando en él.

—¿Este es mi EVA? ¡No se parece al de la foto! —Asuka se giró para encarar a Yui, puesto que lo que veía no se parecía en nada a lo de la imagen de aquella ocasión—. ¡Creí que ese era el diseño!

—B-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ese diseño es un prototipo y lo estamos ajustando para este nuevo EVA—aclaró la mayor mientras admiraba el trabajo que hacían sus colegas alemanes—. El de Shinji está en un proceso más avanzado y se parece un poco más al de la imagen.

—En otras palabras, el mío no está ni a la mitad, ¿Verdad? —tan pronto notó que Yui reía supo que era verdad—. Era de esperarse.

—Mira el lado positivo.

—¿Cuál lado positivo?

—Serás la primera en probarlo.

El semblante de Asuka cambió por un momento. Aquello no era verdad, su madre ya lo había tratado de hacer con anterioridad y todo terminó en una tragedia que le dejó una herida en su corazón. Tan pronto Yui notó esto, la abrazó y le susurró algunas cosas la oído que le devolvieron la alegría a la pequeña.

—¿Lista para intentarlo? —preguntó la castaña, viendo como su pequeña sonreía.

—¿Prometes que nada malo me pasará? —Asuka quería oírlo, quería escucharlo y que su corazón se calmara nuevamente.

—Nada malo pasará, porque eres la Gran Asuka Langley Soryu, hija de Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu y prometida de mi pequeño hijo, Ikari Shinji, mi futura hija en ley a la que veré cómo la mejor de todas.

Como amaba a la mujer que la acogió. No era su madre, pero el mismo cariño que sintió por ella era exactamente el mismo que sentía por Yui. Sus palabras eran sinceras, le daban coraje para enfrentar la situación y lo último que ella dijo le recordó lo cercana que se había vuelto a su hijo. Shinji, su adorado Shinji; si ella era fuerte, él lo era más y sí ella quería que fuera fuerte, debía serlo también.

Shinji se acercó a Asuka con cuidado. Sabía que su madre la había alentado y era el momento de la verdad. La ayudó a ir a otra sala, tomando su mano y transmitiendo su apoyo de forma armoniosa con su calma. Confiaba en ella y ella en él. Los dos sabían que esto no era un juego de niños, que esto era más de lo que ambos podían lidiar, pero todas esas preocupaciones terminaban siendo nada cuando la confianza en ambos crecía.

Los tres llegaron a otra sala donde una cápsula se hallaba junto a un grupo de técnicos que vestían batas en lugar del traje que los otros llevaban. Justo encima de ellos se encontraban Gendo, Mari y el resto de científicos alemanes en espera de que todo estuviera preparado para la prueba que les habían explicado antes de venir. No sería sencillo, pero al menos ella podría demostrar su valor.

—¿Estás lista, Asuka? —preguntó Shinji mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre con ella.

—Siempre estoy lista, mi kínder—su respuesta hizo sonrojar al pequeño Ikari y eso es lo que más amaba—. ¡Vamos a iniciar! —exclamó ella, sacando así una sonrisa en los presentes.

—Bien, preparen el Entry Plug. Tenemos una prueba de sincronización que hacer—ordenó Yui a la vez que llevaba a Asuka hasta la capsula donde ella estaría—. Tus clips te ayudarán a sincronizarte con el EVA, pero quiero que cuando sientas que algo malo pase, nos lo digas, ¿Entendiste?

—Lo haré—contestó Asuka con determinación y confianza.

—Bien, iniciemos la prueba.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Café y galletas, junto a una nueva amiga._**

* * *

—¡Una vez más te vencí!

Shinji y Asuka estaban tranquilos jugando en la sala el nuevo videojuego que les compraron. No todos los días su madre les entregaba juegos para la vieja consola y la verdad era que los dos disfrutaban mucho de ese aparato de finales de los 90. La emoción en el rostro de Asuka era evidente y en Shinji, bueno, él se encontraba feliz admirando el rostro alegre de ella que tanto le gustaba ver.

—Me debes un beso—dijo la niña con evidente emoción—. Ya son cuatro seguidas, ¿acaso no quieres que te dé un beso?

—¡P-Por supuesto que sí! —contestó Shinji ruborizado, pero aquella acción solo hizo sonreír aún más a su novia—, pero simplemente no puedo vencerte en este juego—su declaración provocó que Asuka tomara otros cartuchos y se los mostrara.

—Dime, ¿en cuál de todos estos me has derrotado solo una vez?

—B-Bueno… yo…

—¿Ves? ¡No hay un solo juego en donde me hayas derrotado—declaró la alemana mientras abrazaba a su compañero con evidente cariño pese a su actitud hacia él—, solo debes seguir practicando para que me puedas vencer un día de estos—dijo ella, pero una idea pronto llegó a su cerebro—. Pero para que te puedas motivar aún más, ten esto.

Shinji no sabía la suerte que tenía. Para ambos era común demostrar su cariño pese a la joven edad que poseían, pero siempre que se trataba de un beso, ya sea de él a ella o de ella a él, este lograba un efecto tranquilizador y a la vez alentador que de alguna manera les ayudaba a superarse. Desde la sincronización en Alemania, ambos se hicieron más cercanos, más de lo que ambos se creían.

Para Asuka era hermoso ver a Shinji ruborizado por sus besos, pero ella tampoco se salvaba de ese tinte en sus mejillas, pero no le importaba, él estaba junto a ella y su corazón era feliz con eso. Nada más importaba en la vida de ambos que disfrutarla y vivirla mientras podían. Un pensamiento maduro para dos niños que no sabían nada del futuro.

Pronto, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, siendo entonces que vieron a su madre entrar con cierta cautela que no pasó desapercibida por los menores. Con curiosidad al tope, ambos miraron por el borde de la pared en dirección a dónde se hallaba la castaña, llevándose la sorpresa de que venía acompañada, pero en esta ocasión, de una niña de cabellos celestes.

—Parece ser que están arriba—su susurro apenas y pudo ser escuchado por su pequeña acompañante—. Déjame ir a buscarlo para que los tres puedan presentarse—explicó ella, notando entonces como la niña asentía, dando a entender que había comprendido todo desde su punto de vista.

De su escondite salieron los dos niños, quienes con cautela y valor, salieron a conocer a la pequeña, tal y cómo la madre había sugerido momentos atrás.

—¿Hola? —dijo Asuka, sorprendiendo así a la menor quien de inmediato se giró para verla ya que se hallaba viendo hacia la dirección que Yui había tomado.

—H-Hola—fue la respuesta que dio la niña con cierta timidez.

—Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu, un gusto conocerte—saludó la pequeña alemana con entusiasmo, pero que de cierta forma lograba intimidar a la niña que se hallaba frente suyo—. Oye, no tienes porque temerme, yo no muerdo a menos que cierta persona se coma mi postre—esto último hizo cierto énfasis al ver a su compañero, quien solo se limitó a reír.

—Y yo soy Ikari Shinji—se presentó el pequeño—. Soy el hijo de Ikari Yui, la mujer con la que viniste.

—Y que probablemente este a punto de dar un grito de susto por no vernos en nuestra habitación—tan pronto como Asuka terminó de hablar, un fuerte grito hizo eco en la casa, demostrando así lo bien que ahora conocía a su madre adoptiva—. ¿Te parece si subimos a ver cómo está?

Shinji estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de ella, pero entonces recordaron que la niña no se había presentado con ellos. Tras ver que la niña aún estaba con la timidez al tope, fue Asuka quien decidió hablar e iniciar una conversación con ella.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Eh?

—Mein Gott, parece ser que se te ha olvidado que nos estábamos presentando.

—Ayanami…

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Ayanami R-Rei.

Ambos menores le miraban con curiosidad. Por un breve momento, Asuka creyó que podría ser una niña que Yui acogió para cuidarla, tal y como lo hizo con ella hace tiempo, pero al verla detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que había mucha similitud con la amiga de su madre. Lo único que no le cuadraba del todo a la niña, era el color del cabello.

De pronto, escucharon unos pasos y al voltear se encontraron con Yui, quien parecía aliviada por haberlos encontrado. Pidiéndole a su hijo un poco de café, todos fueron en dirección de la sala para poder hablar y también presentarles de manera correcta a Rei, la cual parecía más alegre en compañía de la madre del Ikari. Tras traerle el café a su madre, Shinji decidió preguntar por la pequeña, quien no pudo evitar mirarle, ganándose así una mirada de celos de parte de la alemana.

—¿Es Rei hija de una amiga tuya? —inició Shinji, quien se fue con la opción más lógica que su inmadura mente podía deducir.

—La verdad es que no es así, hijo—la respuesta que Yui dio los dejó todavía más intrigados—, pero es mejor que les explique a ambos desde este momento el origen de su hermana.

Los cerebros de la "joven" pareja de casados se detuvieron, procesando así las últimas palabras que la castaña soltó. Tras regresar en sí, los dos se miraron para después voltear a ver a la madre y a la niña, cuya mirada ahora reflejaba temor.

—¡¿Es nuestra hermana?! —preguntaron ambos, gritando al mismo tiempo e intimidando a la pequeña.

—¡No intimiden a Rei! —sentenció la madre, dándole un abrazo a la pequeña la cual comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire debido al inoportuno acto de la mayor—. Nada malo te va a suceder. Créeme, ellos dos son unos ángeles que te cuidarán siempre—finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos niños sentían pena por Rei, quien poco a poco dejaba de moverse.

—¡Rei no puede respirar!

Cuando las cosas ya se calmaron, los tres niños subieron al segundo piso, ayudando así a Rei para que reconociera el lugar donde ellos duermen y dónde ella podría dormir. Para la nueva integrante de la familia fue sencillo retener toda la información que los otros dos menores le daban, pero le parecía algo extraño que ellos dos estuvieran muy juntos, incluso le parecía curiosa la forma en que Asuka tomaba de la mano a Shinji y lo guiaba junto a ella, pese a que él ya conocía el lugar de pies a cabeza.

Abajo, Yui estaba preparando algunos bocadillos para los pequeños. La idea de traer a Rei a un ambiente algo familiar le producía curiosidad, por lo que mantendría un ojo sobre los pequeños para ver la interacción que había entre los tres. Sabía de antemano que su esposo deseaba ver el proceso de adaptación de la pequeña a diferentes entornos, por lo que su idea de dejarla con Asuka y Shinji le parecía algo mejor que dejarla dentro del Geo Frente por otro tiempo.

Ella no sabía en qué momento su marido se volvía cada vez más cálido con su familia. Debía agradecerle a Dios por tal cambio. Ya preparados los alimentos, se dirigió a la habitación de Asuka y Shinji, donde al llegar, se encontró con una escena conmovedora que la hizo derramar algunas lágrimas.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me salve del Baka Monstruo! —exclamaba Asuka con un gorro de princesa puesto y sobre la cama.

—¡Arch! ¡La princesa me pertenece! —gritó su hijo, quien hacía de un monstruo conocido en la cultura popular de Japón—. Nadie me la va a poder robar—sentenció.

—¡No tan rápido, Baka Monstruo! —y justo en ese momento apareció Rei, quien estaba con una sábana a modo de capa y un antifaz que ella recordaba haberle regalado a Shinji hace tiempo—. ¡No dejaré que lastimes a la princesa! ¡Vamos a luchar!

—¡Vas a caer! —y así, su hijo fingió lanzar un rayo hacia Rei quien lo esquivaba—. No me vas a derrotar.

Los pequeños se divertían tanto que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la adulta hasta poco después. Viendo que Yui traía bocadillos para ellos, decidieron dejar el juego para más de rato. Cada uno tomó uno, que no eran más que simples sándwiches de mantequilla de maní con jalea cortados en forma de estrella. Para Asuka y Shinji esto era muy común, pero para Rei esto era algo totalmente nuevo.

Asuka notó como su nueva amiga inspeccionaba el bocadillo que le habían traído, entendiendo de inmediato qué tal vez ella jamás los había probado antes. Ella le explicó a Rei lo que eran, tratando de sonar lo más clara posible. Confiando en Asuka, Ayanami dio un mordisco, quedando fascinada por la explosión de sabores en su lengua.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamó la pequeña.

—Te dije que sería algo fenomenal—añadió Asuka—, pero déjame decirte que esto no es nada si lo comparamos con las comidas que Shinji hace para mí.

El pequeño Shinji pronto fue atrapado por su querida "novia", siendo en esta ocasión su brazo el que recibía el cariño de Asuka.

—¿Él cocina? —cuestionó Rei, volteando de inmediato a ver a Yui quien simplemente asintió.

—¡Es de los mejores cocineros! —nuevamente habló Asuka, orgullosa de sus palabras—. Desde que llegué con él, solo he recibido lo mejor de lo mejor, incluso me atrevo a decir que el podría cocinar cualquier platillo por más sencillo que sea, pero al final, este será espectacular.

Los ojos de Ayanami brillaron con asombro. Shinji estaba todo rojo por las palabras que decía su compañera, pero agradecía en el fondo que ella se expresara así de sus comidas, motivándolo a seguir mejorando sus habilidades. Pasaron unos minutos, y tras acabar sus comidas, retomaron el juego, pero en esta ocasión se unió Yui, quien junto a su hijo, eran los encargados de atacar la ciudad.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era tarde. Anunciando que pronto sería hora de cenar, los cuatro fueron rumbo al baño el cual era perfecto para que se bañaran los cuatro, especialmente porque aún eran pequeños, por lo que Yui no batallaría nada.

Cuando Rei notó que Shinji y Asuka se desvestían, la curiosidad la atrapó de inmediato. ¿Acaso ambos se bañaban juntos? Sí ese era el caso, simple y sencillamente no podía creerlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Rei? —preguntaba Yui, quien se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña estaba algo distante.

—No es nada, solo que es mi primera vez bañándome con alguien más que no sean usted—explicó la menor, despejando así las dudas de la madre.

—Así que de eso se trataba—la castaña debía entender que ella no estaba relacionada con el mundo exterior, por lo que algo así, que era común para ellos, era ajeno para Rei—. No te preocupes, esto es lo mismo que hacemos cuando nos duchamos tú y yo en el Geo Frente, solo que en esta ocasión, estaremos acompañados por tus hermanos.

Rei, aunque estaba nerviosa, acompañó a Yui, quien le ayudó a quitar sus ropas, quedando desnuda para después ofrecerle lo mismo a la mayor quien le agradeció dicho gesto.

Ya dentro de la tina, los cuatro disfrutaban del agua tibia la cual venía bien después de jugar. Shinji y Asuka hablaban de la escuela y de muchas cosas que hacían, en especial Asuka, quien cada vez imitaba la actitud orgullosa de su madre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por parte de Yui. Sí la menor seguía así, pronto podría sufrir una caída de la cual podría no levantarse.

—Por cierto, mamá; ¿Cuándo nació Rei?

—¿Eh?

Shinji en ese momento hizo una pregunta que le recordó a su madre las palabras que había dicho hace rato. Ella miró de reojo a Ayanami, quien bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Ella es tu hermana, es hija mía y de tu padre, pero no nació de la misma forma que tú—explicaba ella de manera que los niños no se confundieran tanto—. Rei nació en el Geo Frente con ayuda de la ingeniería genética, pero como era la primera ocasión que hacíamos algo así, decidimos mantenerlo en secreto.

Los pequeños entendieron la situación, por lo que le dieron sus mejores sonrisas a Rei, quien se ruborizó.

—Creo que podremos divertirnos los tres. ¿No lo crees así, Baka?

—Lo haremos, Asuka.

—Bien, ya está decidido, somos una familia.

Con esas palabras ya dichas, Asuka y Shinji abrazaron a Rei, demostrando su cariño y aceptando la unión familiar que había entre los tres. Yui miraba llena de orgullo la escena, comprendiendo que sus dos retoños habían crecido con amor, aceptando la naturaleza de Rei, e incluso, aceptándola como parte de la familia, su peculiar familia.

Las horas de juego pasaron para el cuarteto. Llegada la noche, Yui explicó que Rei debía volver al Geo Frente, desanimando un poco a los pequeños, por lo que les explicó que era probable que ella asistiera a la misma escuela que ambos, haciendo entonces que los ánimos de los niños se elevaran. Justo cuando estaba a punto de partir, Rei corrió a abrazar a la joven pareja, haciendo que las lágrimas no se pudieran contener. La escena conmovió mucho a Yui, preguntándose sí había posibilidad de que el comité permitiera que la niña se quedara junto a ellos.

—Mein Gott—exclamó Asuka—. ¿Warum lässt ihr mich weinen?

—¿Eh? Perdona, ¿Qué me has dicho? —preguntó con pena la joven de cabellos cerúleos, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de la menor.

—Asuka, ella no sabe alemán—le susurró su novio, entendiendo la razón de la mirada que le regaló Rei.

—Me disculpo—aclaró ella, poniendo unos ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que hace unos instantes—. ¡¿Por qué me haces llorar?! ¡Sabes que esto no es un adiós! ¡Eres igual de Baka que Baka Shinji!

Los tres se fundieron en otro abrazo tierno que dejó a Yui conmovida. Ella debía hacer algo, debía darle a Rei la opción de tener una vida digna. Esa era su lucha, una que debía continuar, incluso si eso significaba desafiar a los hombres que le han dado todo.

.

En los cuarteles de NERV, la hija de la doctora Akagi, Ritsuko, se hallaba preparando una merienda que consistía en té y galletas. Ninguno de los asistentes de su madre dijo nada al respecto, no era de si incumbencia después de todo, pero esto ya se había hecho una rutina desde hace tiempo. Su madre le dio una última mirada a su hija, suspirando con pesadez y murmurando algunas cosas antes de volver a su trabajo.

Los pasillos del lugar eran largos y estrechos, pero los conocía perfectamente, encontrándose al final con una puerta metálica donde la única forma de pasar era por medio de una tarjeta de nivel 1.

—Parece ser que sigues obsesionada con ayudarla, ¿no es así?

—Ya me conoces, Mari.

Mari había aparecido detrás de ella, usando un uniforme de colegiala con el que muchos miembros del lugar caían a sus pies.

—Ella sigue sin reaccionar—declaró la de lentes a su compañera—, pero tampoco pierdo la esperanza de que algún día despierte.

La protegida de Yui sacó su tarjeta de acceso. Ella, a diferencia de Ritsuko, poseía más prestigio entre todos los miembros del Proyecto Evangelion, ya que después de todo, fue ella quién se encargó de las modificaciones posteriores al diseño neuronal de la unidad 01 que muy pronto realizaría su prueba.

—Gracias por mantener este secreto—dijo Ritsuko, siendo abrazada por Mari, la cual restregó su rostro con el de ella—. ¿También yo? —preguntó algo irritada la Akagi menor.

—No dejó pasar la oportunidad de molestar a una chica linda.

—A veces eres muy molesta.

—Lo sé… Por eso me aman.

Tras que Mari tecleara su contraseña, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver el interior el cual era una habitación grande en cuyo centro de hallaba una especie de caja de cristal. Dentro de la misma, se encontraba una persona en una bata color blanca; por lo poco que se veía, se podía decir que era una mujer, casi de la misma edad que Ritsuko y cuyo cabello violeta llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda. La joven se hallaba abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro, evitando mirarlas a ambas.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —murmuró la joven de cabello violeta—. Pensé que no era más que un fastidio.

—Lo eres cuando no paras de hablar—contestó la castaña de cabello corto—, pero eres mi amiga.

—¡Ya dime que me amas, Rits! —el semblante de la joven cambió cuando dijo eso último. Su rostro ahora era visible, dándole una cálida sonrisa a las dos jóvenes científicas, quienes reían por la actitud de ella—. ¿Cómo han estado?

Era claro que la joven había intentando bromear con ellas al inicio.

Ritsuko dejó las galletas en una mesa que había por ahí, acercándose a la chica quien miraba curiosa. Ella puso su mano sobre el cristal, sonriendo lo mejor que podía para ella.

—Yui me ha dicho que podrás dejar este lugar—anunció la hija de Naoko, pero de pronto, el semblante de Misato cambió, preocupándola—. ¿Sucede algo? Pensé que estarías feliz de saber que abandonarías este lugar.

—Lo estoy—respondió Misato—, pero no tengo un hogar al que ir.

Eso era cierto. Ninguna sabía si NERV podía asistirla en algo como esto; se podría recurrir al comandante en su defecto, pero ninguna estaba segura si aprobarían aunque sea una pequeña ayuda. Tokio-3 aún no se encontraba completamente funcional, y los edificios que adornaban la ciudad, carecían de inmuebles donde las personas pudieran habitar, al menos eso era lo que sabían.

Las tres se quedaron pensando, pero tras ver cada idea con detenimiento, se dieron cuenta de que todas llegaban a lo mismo: necesitaban un hogar para Misato, con o sin ayuda.

Todo parecía imposible, en especial para las dos jóvenes que trabajaban en un proyecto complejo como los era el EVANGELION. De pronto, una idea se le vino a Mari. Tango ella como Ritsuko sabían que los estudios de su amiga se quedaron truncados, apenando a Misato por el comentario, pero dándoles la oportunidad de que ella pudiera salir y vivir una vida un poco normal.

—Misato, ¿no quieres retomar tus clases? —preguntó Mari, regalando una mirada confiada al dúo que se hallaba frente a ella.

—Me gustaría, pero no creo que alguien desee darme clases básicas con la edad que tengo—respondió Misato, dejando salir un suspiro de tristeza.

—Hay una persona a la que no le importaría darte clases—informó la castaña de coletas, captando la atención de sus compañeras, en especial la de Misato—. Me han informado por ahí, que mi querida senpai tuvo otra hija y que este era un secreto que solo conocían los altos mandos de aquí. Lo más curioso de todo esto, es que la madre de nuestra querida Ritsuko dijo hace tiempo que mi amada senpai deseaba tener otra hija, además de su querido Shinji y su pequeña Asuka.

—Pero si ella ya posee una hija secreta, ¿para que desearía otra? —para la Akagi menor, esto no tenía sentido alguno.

—Ella no desea una hija biológica, mi estimada compañera cuya posición es menor que la mía—dijo Mari, burlándose un poco de la posición actual de su amiga, ganándose así una mirada asesina de parte de Ritsuko—, pero antes de que me mates, mi idea es pedirle a Yui que adopte a Misato, para que así tenga un hogar, y de paso, para que ella pueda venir al Geo Frente sin la preocupación de que Asuka y Shinji se queden solos por largos períodos de tiempo—finalizó ella, dejando como regalo final una pose donde alzaba su pulgar en señal de que era la mejor idea que podría habérsele ocurrido.

Pese a que era una idea arriesgada según Ritsuko, esta le dio el visto bueno, mirando entonces a su amiga en compañía de Mari para saber que decisión tomaría.

—¿Qué opinas, Misato? —preguntaron ambas científicas a su querida amiga.

—Yo…

—¡Por supuesto que te aceptaré como mi hija, Misato-chan!

—¿Eh?

Ritsuko y Mari se giraron tras escuchar la voz de su superior. Unos técnicos se hallaban en la puerta sosteniendo una laptop donde la imagen de Yui se mostraba por medio de un video chat. Ninguna pudo decir algo, en especial porque no estaban listas para conversas de esta forma la idea con su maestra y amiga, pero Yui aclaró que tenía curiosidad de lo que sucedía con ellas tan pronto la madre de Ritsuko le avisó que irían a visitar a su única inquilina no afiliada a NERV.

De hecho, nunca esperó una propuesta tan arriesgada de parte de su protegida, pero le pareció brillante y conmovedor la manera en que ambas se preocupaban por su amiga. Había detalles que deseaba hablar con su querida kohai, pero estos debían esperar. Ahora sola deseaba escuchar la respuesta de la joven cuyo rostro se había llenado de lágrimas apenas unos segundos después de que dijo que la aceptaba.

—Gracias… ¡De verdad, gracias! —exclamó Misato, llorando de alegría tras ver que era aceptada como una hija por parte de la esposa del comandante—. ¡Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, Yui-san!

Nadie pudo aguantar las lágrimas, ni siquiera los técnicos. Era tan emotiva la escena que todo el Geo Frente sintió como si la vida misma ahora les diera una sonrisa a todos. Yui sabía que esto era algo de carácter serio, pero al ver como lloraba la niña, su niña, no pudo estar más contenta por la elección que había tomado.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Misato-chan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Palabras de amor.**

 **(I)**

* * *

La tarde había llegado a Tokio-3 y en la residencia Ikari, las cosas sucedían con la misma calma de siempre entre la joven pareja que se había formado hace tiempo ante la inocencia de un sueño.

Shinji, como siempre, se encontraba preparando la cena. No había un solo día en donde él no trabajara para consentir a su querida compañera como a su madre. Hace poco, se le fue introducida su hermana, no sabía muy bien la naturaleza de ella, pero la aceptaba como tal, ya que al final serían una familia. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que terminaba con el estofado que había preparado.

De repente, unas manos lo envolvieron por detrás, abrazándolo con algo de fuerza. Ya sabía de quién se trataba, pero no iba a voltear para encarar a su atacante, sino que se mantendría quieto, en espera de la reacción que le diera.

—¡Oye! ¡Creí que me ibas a decir que me extrañaste!

—Siempre te extraño, Asuka; solo que en esta ocasión quería ver cómo reaccionabas si no te hacía caso.

—Baka, eres malo.

El pequeño castaño no pudo soltar una ligera risa ante las quejas de Asuka, su atacante y querido amor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó ella, separándose de él y echando una vista rápida a lo que ya se había preparado.

—¿Quieres hacer el arroz? —él sabía que ella se había enamorado del cereal blanco tras ver una serie de recetas de cocinas, por lo que ya conocía la respuesta de antemano, pero solo quería escucharla hablar con orgullo sobre su cocina.

—Responder con otra pregunta es de muy mal gusto, pero ya me conoces, mis habilidades para el arroz ya han superado por mucho a las tuyas—respondió la pequeña, ganándose otra risa de parte de su querido novio—. Oh, así que esas tenemos.

Shinji sabía que ya se hallaba en problemas. Él solo se había metido a la boca del lobo y no había forma de salir. Con suerte, y con muchas disculpas, lograría que Asuka desistiera de la idea que estuviera cruzando su mente en ese momento. Ya se conocían muy bien y no era la primera ocasión que ella se molestaba, desquitándose se formas un poco humillantes para su persona.

Sin decir nada, Asuka besó a su novio en la mejilla, regalándole una mirada llena de malicia y cariño que helaron al pobre niño. Ella entonces decidió darle su apoyo, al menos por ahora, por lo que tomó el arroz y lo puso en la máquina que hace poco la madre compró para ellos. No era una experta como si novio, no como antes lo había exclamado, pero ese sentimiento de serle de ayuda la hacía mejorar cada día más.

Cuidadosamente, ella puso el arroz y el agua en la máquina, pero para mejorar el platillo, usó algunas especias con las que antes ya había experimentado. Sabía de antemano que debía ser cuidadosa para que los sabores no sean fuertes y opaquen el sabor del cereal, pero a la vez, debía realzar los sabores que tenía, de la misma forma que les enseñó un chef en Alemania hace ya bastante tiempo.

Al abrir la nevera, buscó entre los estantes de la puerta algo que le pudiera servir, encontrando entonces una caja de jugo de mango nueva la cual abrió para servirse un poco. El sabor dulce de la fruta en la marca que habían escogido era armonioso, ya que no era ácido ni empalagoso como otros, por lo que tomó un poco y lo llevó a lado de su novio quien miraba curioso lo que hacía.

Ya todo se encontraba listo en su totalidad, por lo que ambos dejaron de lado sus cosas para poner la mesa. Como ya era costumbre, siempre ponían un cuarto plato ya sea para Gendo, Mari o alguna otra visita que su madre trajese consigo. Ellos se preguntaban si Rei vendría a cenar, ya que sería una buena oportunidad para poder jugar más, aunque Asuka tenía unos planes con ella para castigar a su novio por la insolencia de hace rato.

—Ya quedó todo—comentó Shinji, quien decidió darle un beso en la mejilla a su querida alemana—. Gracias por ayudarme.

Asuka no pudo evitar soltar un quejido que dejó confundido al niño. No estaba bien que él hiciera esas cosas cuando ya había planeado su dulce venganza en contra de él. Sin lugar a dudas, era molesto.

—La siguiente ocasión si te impondré el castigo que mereces, Baka—sentenció ella antes de devolverle el gesto a su compañero—. Por cierto, ¿crees que Rei venga a cenar con nosotros hoy? —Asuka en verdad quería ver a su cuñada de nuevo, pero la mirada de Shinji le decía todo.

—Puede, pero cuando mamá la trajo, noté que batalló para conseguir el permiso, además de que había un mayor número de agentes de la sección dos que antes—explicó el Ikari, quien decidió abrazar a su explosiva novia quien se entristeció ante sus palabras—. Pero recuerda como es mi madre, siempre lucha por lo que quiere y no se detiene hasta conseguirlo.

—Es cierto, mamá a veces puede ser muy terca en esos aspectos—para Asuka, esta cualidad de Yui, si se le puede llamar así, fue la razón principal por la que ella y Shinji se conocieron, a lo que la llevaba a pensar que tal vez Yui cruzaría la puerta con Rei para que así fueran una familia más grande.

En eso, el sonido del picaporte moviéndose llamó la atención de ambos, escuchando entonces como la puerta de la entrada era abierta. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala ya que esta daba vista a la entrada, divisando entonces a Yui, pero notando que no se encontraba sola.

Los niños estaban curiosos, ya que la castaña venía acompañada por una chica joven que llevaba consigo unas maletas. Ninguno sabía que decir en esos momentos, puesto que no recordaban haberla visto en ninguna visita a NERV. Ambos decidieron ir con ellas, pero con cautela, ya que Asuka notó que la chica se hallaba nerviosa, por lo que no quería causarle algún susto o molestia que le pudiera generar una mala imagen sobre ellos.

—¡Niños, ya llegué! —anunció Yui.

—¡Aquí estamos! —gritaron ambos, sorprendiendo a las mayores, en especial a la joven que iba con la madre de Shinji.

—Casi me sacan un susto—comentó Yui, exhalando un poco de aire en señal de alivio—. Bien, necesito hablar con ustedes, pero antes, déjenme presentarles a Katsuragi Misato, quien va a vivir en esta casa con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

—Mucho gusto—saludó Misato, mostrándose un tanto apenada por la forma en que fue presentada.

Los dos niños se miraron por un momento antes de regresar a ver a su nueva compañera.

—¡Es un gusto conocerte, Misato-chan! —y así, la pareja fue a saludarla con un cálido abrazo que dejó perpleja a la mayor—. No seas tímida, agradece que estamos siendo cariñosos—aquel comentario provino de Asuka, haciendo que la mayor correspondiera al saludo de ambos.

Al cabo de un rato, todos se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar de la cena que los dos niños habían preparado. Para Yui, la comida de sus niños eran excepcional, pero al estar acostumbrada, mantuvo una expresión serena, pero orgullosa. Por su parte, Misato estaba más que emocionada por la explosión de sabores que había en lengua. Nunca antes había probado algo tan maravilloso, ni siquiera la comida que Ritsuko o Mari le preparaban se acercaba mínimamente a lo que los niños habían preparado.

—¡Ustedes son los mejores cocineros del mundo—exclamó Misato a la vez que se servía un poco más de comida—. ¡Nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso! ¡Yui-san tenía razón al decir que me llevaría una gran sorpresa con ustedes!

Tanto Asuka como Shinji se miraron regalándose una sonrisa. Sabían que su comida era buena, pero los elogios de la mayor los avergonzaron un poco, sintiendo que eran mentira, pero que de alguna manera alegraba sus corazones.

Los cuatro decidieron charlar un poco mientras aún era temprano. Cómo siempre, los niños hablaron de la escuela y de cómo iban en ella, apenas habiendo cambios en la rutina que llevaban, salvo por las quejas de la profesora de ambos, las cuales crecían por causa de la actitud de la niña, quien no estaba dispuesta a retroceder en contra de su superior. Era la típica actitud de Kyoko, solo que esta ocasión, mucho más intensa.

Por otro lado, Shinji les informó a todos que ya faltaba poco para la reunión de padres y que el director ansiaba conocerlos, muy probablemente para hacerles saber sobre los reclamos de la maestra con respecto a la relación que él y Asuka mantenían. Yui no pudo más que maldecir su suerte; ni había forma alguna de evitar una situación así, y si la había, muy probablemente sería del desagrado de sus niños.

—Ellos simplemente no conocen el amor que tenemos el Baka y yo—el comentario de Asuka llamó la atención de Misato, quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la joven de ojos cafés, quien estaba interesada en lo que la niña diría.

—Me refiero a que tengo una relación que va más allá de una simple amistad con Baka Shinji.

—¿No son sólo amigos?

—¡No! ¡Somos más que eso! ¡Somos una familia! —exclamó la menor, tomando así la mano de su novio—. Él y yo en un futuro seremos un matrimonio, ya desde hace tiempo somos novios y en verdad me molesta que la gente crea que esta relación que tenemos es un mero juego.

En los ojos celestes de la niña había una llama que crecía con cada palabra que soltaba. No era difícil de imaginar cómo debió ser su madre de joven, ya que ella era el vivo reflejo de Kyoko.

Solo hasta ese momento, Misato supo que ellos dos no mentían acerca de su relación. Sentía curiosidad por la forma en que dos pequeños estaban explorando algo que no era para su edad. Ella miró a Yui por el rabillo de su ojo, notando entonces la sonrisa orgullosa que esta poseía.

—¿Crees que un día me puedas prestar a Shinji-kun? —preguntó Misato, sonriendo con picardía y dejando sin palabras a la niña.

Fue en ese momento que Yui supo que esto no terminaría nada bien, pero su curiosidad era tanta que esperó a ver la reacción de su niña ante esto. Cómo era de esperarse, Asuka se levantó de su asiento, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos haciendo temblar todo, logrando intimidar ligeramente a Misato.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Asuka había escuchado bien, no era sorda, pero quería confirmarlo antes de hacer cualquier acción que su joven mente planeaba en contra de la recién llegada.

—N-No era nada—contestó Misato, temiendo que la niña llegara a extremos que no deseaba conocer por el momento.

—Eso espero—susurró la joven de cabellos rojizos antes de regresar a su asiento—, pero si nuevamente creo escuchar que deseas estar en mi Shinji, puedes rezarle a Dios para que te proteja de lo que te haré—advirtió con un tono oscuro, uno que incluso Yui temió.

—Bueno, bueno; creo que ya es hora del postre, ¿No? —intervino Yui, intentado que las cosas no se pusieran más tensas.

Tras acabar la cena, los dos niños corrieron rápido a su habitación ya que deseaban terminar un juego que Yui les había conseguido hace poco. Aprovechando la situación, la madre decidió tener una conversación con su nueva protegida, quien sentía que lo había echado todo a perder con su pequeña broma.

—Fuiste muy valiente al decir eso—dijo Yui, tomando unos platos para limpiarlos con ayuda de Misato.

—No pensé que ellos dos tuvieran una relación así a una edad muy corta—respondió la joven, quien ayudaba a secar los trastes que su tutora le pasaba—. Creí que podría bromear con ellos sobre eso, pero me doy cuenta de que no será posible, al menos no por ahora.

—En efecto; la relación que ambos sostienen es sumamente especial, debido a cierta situación que vivió ella. Ambos han crecido este tiempo el uno con el otro y saben perfectamente lo que es una relación, o mejor dicho, saben la relación que están manteniendo. Esa es una de las razones por las que Asuka suele ser agresiva ante alguien que toma su relación como un juego o que bromea acerca de arrebatarle a su Shinji, simplemente no se puede jugar con eso.

Misato nunca había pensado en escuchar algo sobre eso. Apenas sabía un poco de la vida que había fuera de su "jaula", por lo que una explicación sobre esto le parecía tan irreal, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. Tenía que ir y arreglar las cosas, ya que no deseaba tener un conflicto con la niña, en especial si iban a vivir juntos.

Con los platos ya limpios, Yui decidió ir a la oficina de la casa con el fin de ver algunos datos que su marido le envío con respecto a la Unidad 01. Su emoción con respeto a su hijo era evidente, pero también la preocupación que su corazón mostraba. Ya sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido con Kyoko, por lo que Mari y Naoko estaban trabajando arduamente para hacer algo que nadie había logrado antes.

—Como si copiar un alma fuera igual a transferir una—susurró ella.

Frente a ella había un mar de documentos, todos repitiendo la misma respuesta que había visto en los laboratorios.

Para ser piloto de un EVA se necesitaba una condición especial y única, siendo esta la presencia de un alma relacionada íntimamente con el piloto con el fin de que la sincronización sea estable y permita mantenerse lejos de una especia de instrumentalización fallida dentro de los Entry Plug.

Aunque la sincronización de Asuka en Alemania había sido un éxito, los fracasos del EVA 01 solo demostraban que si teoría era cierta. Se necesitaba un alma para que su hijo pudiese sobrevivir a la sincronización, evitando así el fatídico destino que Kyoko tuvo hace años. Todos, incluyendo su marido, trabajaban arduamente para encontrar una respuesta y tal respuesta era la naturaleza que Rei tenía, pero aquellos solo servía si el alma de su hijo tuviese la misma naturaleza que el alma de su hermana.

Ella tomó otras hojas, leyendo algunas indicaciones que Mari hizo para una prueba llena de éxito sin poseer un alma en el EVA, pero había un riesgo existente dentro del mismo, uno que ni su marido notó. Tras leer otro poco, supo que debía adelantar muchas cosas, intentar hacer algo que iba en contra de todo lo que había construido hasta ahora.

Al ver hacia su ventana, notó que la noche era hermosa. Nunca antes había apreciado la noche desde ese lugar, por lo que maldecía el no haber pasado tiempo con los niños en momentos tan tranquilos como este. Un extraño dolor pronto se apoderó de su pecho, obligándola a dejar de lado su exhaustivo estudio de la investigación que llevaba, yendo entonces a un sofá que se encontraba debajo de la ventana para recostarse y pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada de Asuka hasta la convivencia que tuvo con Misato.

La idea de SEELE era clara. No importaba el método o lo que se debiera sacrificar de por medio, los EVA debían estar funcionales para dentro de unos meses, justo cuando el tercer niño mostrara que era capaz de ser un piloto. En ese momento, ella se percató de que estaba llorando, había derramado lágrimas sin percatarse, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido.

—Necesito hablar con Mari.

La conversación que Misato tuvo con Yui la hizo reflexionar con respecto a la relación que los dos niños sostenían. No era normal, al menos no en Japón, pero la forma en que ambos se veían, expresando el cariño que sentían por el otro, le dejaba más que claro que ellos no eran los típicos niños berrinchudos que deseaban algo que con el tiempo dejaban a un lado. Ella había decidido disculparse con Asuka, pero no hallaba palabras ni valor para hacerlo. Estaba muy apenada que simplemente se limitó a estar en su nueva cama, en un techo desconocido.

—Metí la pata—se susurró, levantándose entonces de la cama y caminando rumbo a la habitación de los niños que Yui le había indicado antes.

Como vio la puerta medio abierta, decidió echar un vistazo, sorprendiéndose de ver a ambos niños jugando, pero al mismo tiempo, demostrando afecto. Era claro para ella que ambos desafiaban los estigmas de la sociedad japonesa, pero también le parecía un poco extraño que ambos llevasen una relación tan madura para una edad han joven. Quería creer que no era posible, pero entonces, sintió que alguien se hallaba detrás de ella.

—Me parece que esos son celos, ¿o me equivoco? —antes de que Misato pudiera soltar un grito por el susto, Yui le cubrió la boca, evitando así problemas con sus niños—. No grites o Asuka se llevará otra mala impresión de ti.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó Misato, todavía pálida por el susto.

—Te vi pasar hace unos momentos—dijo Yui, indicando la posición de la oficina con respecto a la habitación de la joven—. Se me hizo curioso que fueras a verlos, pero por tu lenguaje corporal, creo que sentiste celos de verlos.

—No me gusta tu hijo.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Tienes celos de su relación.

Misato estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cuando intentó dar una excusa, la mirada tan tranquila que Yui le daba la doblegó, obligándola a ceder, limitándose a asentir únicamente.

Ambas fueron a la oficina donde decidieron tener un poco más de su charla. La peli morada observó de reojo unos documentos extraños con el logo de NERV, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero después recordó que su tutora pertenecía a esa organización en la que pasó tanto tiempo.

—Dime, Misato, ¿Qué es lo que sientes en tu corazón?

—¿Eh?

—Quiero conocer tu corazón, lo que sientes. Todo lo que piensas, todo lo que percibes termina conectado a tu corazón, y eso al final termina por hacer un juicio. El juicio que tienes a través de todo lo que has vivido es lo que dicta lo que siente tu corazón, mi niña.

Tales palabras eran complicadas para la chica, pero sabía que hablaban del corazón sentimental, algo que iba más allá de lo que uno entendía como corazón. Las palabras intentaron formarse la primera vez, pero estas se quedaron a medio camino. No había forma de que ella pudiera hablar, ya que si intentaba decirle todo a Yui, terminaría por romper en llanto y no deseaba que eso sucediera.

Una vez más, Yui pudo leer el lenguaje corporal que Misato transmitía. Sabía mucho sobre ella gracias a su posición en NERV. El pasado del cual ella escapaba siempre la alcanzaba, reviviendo la pesadilla que marcó un antes y un después en la historia moderna de la humanidad. Ella, al ser superviviente del Segundo Impacto, estaba destinada a esto, y lo único que podía hacer por ella, era estar ahí como la madre que era.

—Asuka es una niña increíble—dijo Yui, tomando una foto de la menor que venía anexada a uno de los documentos—, pero ella tampoco está libre de monstruos.

Misato miró a Yui tras lo que esta dijo. No entendía mucho a lo que se refería, ya que de todos modos, nadie había vivido el infierno como ella.

—Es una lástima que ella encontrase el cuerpo de su madre quien se suicidó en su propia casa—lo que Yui había soltado fue capaz de estremecer a Misato, por lo que decidió continuar—. Ella es una niña fuerte, pero aún le falta mucho para superar ese dolor.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de Misato, quien jamás llegó a imaginar que algo como eso fue lo que vivió la niña.

—Vivir o morir, bueno, es algo efímero en este mundo. Las injusticias son algo con lo que debemos lidiar siempre. Algunos nacemos rodeados de lujos, otros en medio de carencias, pero solo la voluntad de vivir es la que podrá definir nuestro futuro y para ello debemos abrazar esta realidad, la cual no podemos cambiar, pero que si podemos intentar mejorarla.

—¿Acaso ella intentó hacerlo?

—Ella no puede cambiar el pasado, pero puede intentar reescribir su futuro. No existe nada que nos diga cómo vivir, por eso es que somos libres, incluso cuando esto pareciera contradictorio.

—No es justo que una niña pase por eso.

—No, no lo es—el semblante de Yui cambió drásticamente, ante el pesar de lo que significaban sus palabras—, pero también son los pecados por los que pagamos. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de Adán y Eva? —Misato negó con la cabeza , lo cual era normal ya que un país como Japón, la religión no era algo que estuviese propagado como en los países de Latinoamérica—, te la voy a contar.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en el reino de Dios (Edén), existía un hombre, creación del Señor, el cual disfrutaba de una vida llena de comodidades. En dicho lugar, no había nada como la enfermedad o la miseria, la guerra y el odio solo podían existir afuera de dicho lugar, y nosotros, se supone que deberíamos vivir ahí. Lamentablemente, esto no sucedería, ya que pagaríamos por los pecados que nuestros ancestros cometieron._

 _Un día, Adán recibió a una compañera, Eva, creada a partir de sus costillas. Los dos vivieron una vida placentera rodeada de comodidades. Un día, el Diablo (Lucifer), logró convencer a Eva de que probara el fruto prohibido de Dios, siendo esta la que provoca a Adán para unírsele, tomando así un bocado del mismo. Fue entonces que el Creador los obligó a vivir una vida llena de miserias, lejos de todo los lujos que alguna vez tuvieron y quedando en la mortalidad._

Aunque no era una fiel representación de lo que venía en la Biblia, la historia que Yui le contó a Misato para era una simple excusa para decir la razón del mal que habitaba en el mundo.

No existía un ser malvado que obligara al hombre a actuar, ni siquiera sabían si había razón alguna para hacerlo, pero a muchos les causaba placer el dolor. Todo eso podía ser presentado en los siete pecados capitales, que al final no eran más que representaciones textuales y verbales de la naturaleza humana. No había excusa, simplemente era humanidad y con ello venía la aceptación de uno mismo y de sus pecados, redimirse y mejorar. No había más.

—No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió ahí, pero tampoco podemos culpar a tu padre por ello—aclaró la castaña—. Está en la naturaleza del hombre cometer errores… Los padres los cometemos y muchas veces nuestros hijos pagan por ello.

—¿Usted ha pasado por eso? —preguntó Misato con cierta tristeza—. ¿Usted ha odiado?

—En algún punto llegué a hacerlo, pero me di cuenta que esto no llevaría a nada y al final todo llegaba a lo mismo.

—¿Eso no es conformismo?

—¿Te parece que soy una persona que se conforma con algo?

—No parece.

Yui entendía que sus palabras apenas e iban a hacer eco en Misato. De hecho, muchos podían confundirlas y cambiarlas a mal, pero era la realidad de las cosas, una que no iba a poder cambiar.

—Está en nuestra naturaleza cometer errores.


	11. Chapter 11

Palabras de amor

* * *

La noche pasaba y los niños durmieron, incluida Misato, quien decidió pasar la noche en cama de Yui. Se podía decir, que aunque ella fuera mayor que Asuka y Shinji, en el fondo seguía siendo una niña que necesitaba ser guiada. Podía comprender perfectamente los emociones de la menor, pero también debía guiarla para que al final pidiera estrechar los lazos con su pasado, perdonando lo que su padre había hecho y perdonándose a sí misma, para dar paso a un futuro lleno de felicidad, sin temor a que esos monstruos la acosen.

Ver cómo dormía Misato era un espectáculo para Yui, quien estaba abrazada por la joven de tal forma que su pecho era la almohada de ella. No era incómodo, ya que anteriormente, Asuka y Shinji dormían con ella, aunque fueran pocas las veces; también, una de las personas que solía hacer esto era Mari en su tiempo de escuela, ya que ambas solían pasar la noche en el instituto a fin de tener los datos listos sobre el recién iniciado proyecto E.

Era divertido recordar todo, en especial las partes graciosas, incluso las tristes. Ella no era una persona que en verdad se viera afectada por la tristeza, pero el temor de dejar a sus niños solos en un mundo cruel, era simplemente algo natural en ella. Los amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente, debía dejarlos, al menos de forma física, si es que quería ayudarlos a mantener un futuro en el que puedan luchar, en el que puedan vivir sin temor a nada. Por más cruel que sonara, su muerte sería el regalo para el futuro de Asuka y Shinji.

—Será un tiempo difícil—susurró ella, besando así la cabeza de la joven Katsuragi—, pero sé que ustedes podrán sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo, porque al final serán una familia… Solo espero que puedan perdonar mi ausencia.

Para Yui, esto era difícil, complicado a más no poder, pero los datos no mentían y la única idea que se le venía a su mente, era el de sacrificar su propia vida con tal de otorgarles un futuro a todos. Al mirar nuevamente a Misato, vio en la niña algo que le daba confianza, como si su sola presencia le indicara que ella podría lidiar con todo pese a su forma de actuar con el resto de la gente. Sabía que ella podría encargarse de su hijo y su novia, que los tres lograrían grandes cosas en un futuro, aunque eso era pensar demasiado, tenía confianza en que ella sería guiada por Mari para poder cuidar de sus niños y así, asegurar un futuro.

«El futuro aún no está escrito, pero incluso si esto pareciera así, nosotros podemos cambiarlo»

SEELE sería un obstáculo con el que lidiarían, no obstante, su mayor temor era su propio Marido. Yui sabía de antemano, que él era débil emocionalmente hablando, por lo que temía que esto causara una ruptura en su relación con su hijo, creando un paralelismo en ambos donde ninguno pueda entenderse por el dolor que ella les podría causar. Deseaba evitarlo con todo el corazón, por lo que debía hablar con Mari y si se podía, con Ritsuko de igual forma, con el fin de que ambas supieran que hacer en su momento para unir a su preciado familia bajo un mismo manto.

Ya no había nada que postergar, solo quedaba actuar y confiar en las personas que amaba, en sus aciertos y errores con el único fin de ayudarla a proteger ese futuro que tanto se repetía en su cabeza.

—Y así es como comienza el fin del mundo—murmuró ella, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, pero manteniéndose firme en su deseo de ayudarlos a tener un futuro—. Aunque puede que me equivoque, Shinji.

* * *

Los días pasaron con suma tranquilidad en la residencia Ikari. Las niñas habían hecho las pases, por lo que Misato ya no temía a las reacciones de la alemana, pero a veces deseaba molestarla con lo que se ganaba los insultos de la menor quien amenazaba con aplastarla usando su EVA tan pronto se lo dieran.

Sí, las cosas eran tan normales como podían serlo, pero para Shinji, esto significaba tener una mayor responsabilidad como el hombre de la casa. No solo debía cuidar de Asuka, quien era casi independiente, sino que ahora debía cuidar de Misato. No era malo, tampoco le molestaba hacerlo, pero de verdad llegaba a sentirse algo sofocado por la manera en que ambas reclamaban su atención. Por un lado tenía a su novia, a quien amaba desde que se conocieron y a la que no podía abandonar nunca, y por otro, se encontraba su nueva "hermana mayor", una chica que a veces se colaba en su habitación para dormir a lado de ellos y que lograba desquiciar a su adorada novia.

¿Ya era más claro?

—¡Te he ganado nuevamente, Asuka! —exclamaba una contenta Misato la cual bailaba frente a un televisor en compañía de la futura señora Ikari.

—¡Revancha! —exclamó Asuka, presionando unos botones del mando que tenía en mano para así reiniciar un juego con el cual llevaban un buen tiempo jugando—. Esta vez yo seré la que baile.

Una sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de Misato tras escuchar esas palabras. Hace tiempo que ambas habían hecho las pases, pero eso no impedía molestarla un poco y ya sabía con qué podía hacerlo.

—Que te parece esto, Asuka. Sí ganas, dejo que maquilles como tú quieras, pero sí yo gano, quiero que me dejes un cita con Shinji-kun. ¿Te parece bien?

Justo en ese momento, algo hizo click dentro de la niña.

Asuka había sido muy benevolente hasta ahora con su nueva hermana, no le importaba en lo absoluto las bromas que se hicieran entre ambas, ya que eran típicas entre hermanas, pero esto era diferente. No solo la estaba retando por una victoria en la cual podría vengarse de algunas cosas que la mayor le hizo, sino que además, estaba en peligro la integridad de su amado Shinji. Maldecía su estúpido orgullo, pero no podía darse para atrás, no ante alguien como Misato.

Con gran rapidez y belleza, Asuka se levantó, estirando su mano hacia Misato quien quedó impresionada por el aura competitiva que emanaba la niña.

—Acepto—fue la respuesta que dio Asuka—, pero además del maquillaje, me dejarás vestirte como quiero y no podrás abrir los ojos hasta que termine.

Era más de lo que Misato había planeado, pero confiaba en sus habilidades para vencer a la niña.

—Bien, hermanita, prometo que mi cita con Shinji será todo un éxito—dijo la mayor, tomando la mano de su hermana.

—Que comience el juego

—Y que gane el mejor.

Un poco lejos de ahí, en la cocina, se hallaba Shinji, quien había prestado atención a la conversación que las chicas tuvieron.

Su semblante era serio, pero a la vez relajado; no le preocupaba en lo absoluto el resultado, solo deseaba que ella no terminaran discutiendo por lo que la otra hacía. Decidiendo dejar de pensar un poco en eso, procedió a ir a su lugar de trabajo donde se hallaban muchos vegetales los cuales comenzó a cortar con rapidez. Ya casi era hora de la cena, por lo que debía tener todo listo para cuando ambas terminasen su competencia, pero también para cuando su madre llegase con Mari.

Era curioso, Mari era casi una hermana mayor para él, pero Misato fue la que terminó siendo su nueva hermana mayor. Ambas eran lo opuesto de la otra en términos de inteligencia, pero parecían la misma persona cuando se decidían a hacer bromas y eso era algo que en el fondo de le encantaba.

Él no era tonto. Cuando Misato llegó a la casa, tuvo la oportunidad de verla desnuda en la bañera ya que le ayudó a nivelar la temperatura de la regadera la cual poseía un control avanzado. Justo cuando se metió, pudo ver una cicatriz en la piel de su nueva hermana, sintiendo entonces que algo lo golpeó. En un principio, la mayor bromeó con él sobre cosas sobre adultos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su cicatriz estaba expuesta, rápidamente se alejó, casi como si tuviera miedo de que él dijera algo al respecto.

Los días pasaron y fue entonces que decidió preguntar. Su madre no le dijo nada y sabía que la doctora Akagi como su hija podrían saber menos, aunque probablemente su hija cediera en un futuro y dijera la verdad; pero cuando llegó a Mari, esta le contó todo sobre la peli morada. La historia era triste, sí, pero también reflexiva, dándole una entrada diferente a su percepción del tan famoso Segundo Impacto.

Misato había sufrido mucho, el verla reír, en palabras de la propia Mari, era un regalo. Ella había perdido mucho, no soloa su padre, sino a su infancia en general. Pasó muchos años en coma, cuando despertó, era como una niña recién nacida que necesitaba cuidados y que fue encontrada por su madre un día que se desvió de su lugar de trabajo, quedando horrorizada por lo que le hacían a la niña ya que habían decido experimentar con ella. Tras ese incidente, Mari fue encomendada para llevarla a una habitación con una caja especial para ella, ya que esta deseaba lastimarse y quitarse la vida cada vez que cerraba sus ojos para dormir.

Era una vida horrible la que ella llevó, pero por eso ese secreto le había sido encomendado por la castaña, quien tras enterarse de cómo se encontraba su amiga, lo felicitó. Aquellos halagos no solo provenían de la chica de lentes, sino también de la doctora Akagi, la cual le dio unos tips de cómo tratar a una señorita especial como ella y que hasta ahora le han funcionado a la perfección.

—Bien, ya casi está lista la cena. Lo mejor será comenzar a preparar la mesa.

En efecto, la cena ya estaba lista. Los alimentos que él había preparado ya estaban en su punto perfecto, solo necesitaban enfriarse un poco por lo que procedió a servirlos en unos platos. En eso recordó algo que había guardado de los ojos de su novia y de su nueva hermana. Rápidamente abrió el refrigerador buscando entre las gavetas de vegetales de dónde sacó una caja blanca.

—Se lo merecen por no causarme tantos problemas—murmuró.

Lo que estaba adentro era un pastel, no uno barato, sino uno caro. Había sido difícil esconderlo de la vista de ellas, pero con esfuerzo, logró mantenerlo entero. Sin perder más tiempo, llevó los platos a la mesa que estaba cerca de la sala donde pudo divisar a su novia bailando frente a su nueva hermana la cual lloraba de manera cómica, por lo que decidió ignorarlo de momento.

En ese momento, el suave aroma de su comida llegó a las narices de ambas, haciendo que estas parasen en seco lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse hacia él.

—¡Genial! ¡Shinji ya tiene lista la comida! —exclamó Misato, tomando asiento en su lugar preferido el cual era a lado de una de las dos sillas principales.

—Vaya, hoy es mi día—comentó Asuka, dirigiendo sus labios hacia los de su novio quien aceptó el beso con gusto—. No solo vencí a Misato, sino que además preparas comida de mi tierra natal. ¿Acaso intentas decirme algo, Baka?

Shinji soltó una risa, no por burlarse de su novia, sino porque ya la tenía acostumbrada a que una comida así significaba algo.

—Bueno, mañana saldré al Geo Frente y pensaba en llevarlas conmigo para que podamos hacer un picnic en el bosque—dijo Shinji, tomando asiento en la silla que su padre solía usar antes de quedarse de lleno en el cuartel—. Mamá quiere hacerle estudios a Misato, además de que veremos la prueba del EVA 01.

—¿Ya está listo? Pensé que tardarían más tiempo—Asuka no espero más tiempo y se sentó a lado de su novio, decidiendo probar un bocado de su plato—. ¡Demasiado bueno! ¡Es como los que mi mamá solía comprarme en Alemania! —declaró ella, tomando más bocados del platillo lo cual llevó a que sus mejillas se inflaran como ardilla.

—Asuka, no comas tan rápido o te podrás ahogar—advirtió Shinji, quien probó un poco de su comida.

—¡Es tu culpa por hacerlo tan delicioso! —alegó la pelirroja—. Pero es de las cosas que más amo de ti… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué eres así de malo conmigo?

—Porque te quiero, Asuka.

—Me estás sonrojando frente a Misato.

—Lo sé.

La pequeña ya no dijo nada, limitándose únicamente a comer su platillo. Shinji en ese momento miró a su nueva hermana, quien desvío su vista en otra dirección.

Habían muchas cosas que debían hablar los tres, pero eso era para otra ocasión. Por el momento continuaron comiendo, conversando un poco sobre lo que había pasado momento antes entre ambas, siendo Asuka la que contó todo, restregando su victoria ante una Misato llorona que pedía ser salvada de la malvada reina alemana. Esto causó la risa del castaño, quien simplemente le dio unos consejos para no caer ante el poder de su novia quien le regaló una mirada llena de malicia a la de ojos cafés.

—Me va a matar, Shinji-kun—declaró Misato entre lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, Misa-chan—la voz de Asuka opaco cualquier ruido que existiera—, solo haré de ti un trapo con el cual jugar.

—¡Protégeme, Shinji-kun!

Una sonrisa se había formado en el rostro del chico tras eso último. Adoraba verlas convivir a su forma, el verlas sonreír era tranquilizante y de cierta forma, alentadora. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de tener los platos limpios, por lo que fue por la caja del pastel que había comprado, sorprendiendo así a ambas quienes quedaron maravilladas una vez que retiró la protección del postre.

—¿Es para nosotras? —preguntaron con emoción ambas.

—Todo suyo—contestó.

Sin tener que decir nada más, dicho postre pasó de la caja a los platos de las chicas quienes empezaron a saborear el dulce sabor del chocolate en sus bocas. Si había algo en lo que Shinji era bueno, eso era el cuidar de ambas. Sabía que debía marcarle a Mari para poder darle las noticias de cómo Misato se adaptó a su nuevo entorno. Todo esto lo podría hacer mañana y algo dentro de él le decía que el siguiente día sería extraordinario.

Las horas pasaron y la ciudad había tomado un color pintoresco por las luces que iluminaban cada rincón de Tokio-3. Sobre una calle se movía una camioneta oscura la cual iba a una velocidad moderada, pero con un buen ritmo. Dentro del vehículo se hallaba Ikari Yui, la madre de Shinji como de Asuka y Misato de forma legal. Su semblante era serio y su mirada se enfocaba en las casas que pasaba, intentando entender algunos aspectos de la vida como si una respuesta a aquellas dudas se hallara ahí afuera.

Ella soltó un leve suspiro, ya había sido mucho estrés en el trabajo, pero si deber era mayor, por lo que tomó una laptop que se encontraba a lado de ella para abrirla y acceder a algunos documentos que había en ella. De inmediato se topó con las instrucciones de la misión del siguiente día, solo era una prueba, pero conocía de antemano el resultado de la misma.

Pronto el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo; todas las opciones para salvarla de tener que dar su alma al EVA fallaron, por lo que solo quedaba su sacrificio. Detestaba tan siquiera pensarlo, pero era algo que debía hacer si es que deseaba darle un futuro a su hijo y a sus niñas.

—Debo hablar con él antes de hacer esta estupidez—susurró, tomando entonces una botella de agua de las que disponía el vehículo, dando así un sorbo antes de continuar con su lectura—. Espero que me puedas perdonar, Gendo, pero no pienso dejar que mi hijo sufra por los planes de SEELE.

La decisión ya la había tomado, el coraje lo poseía, pero aún había cosas que necesitaba terminar antes de irse.

Tan pronto el vehículo paró su marcha frente a su hogar, salió disparada, corriendo rápidamente hacia la entrada la cual abrió ingresando así a su hogar. El tiempo que tenía era muy corto, por lo que deseaba pasar sus últimas horas en compañía de su peculiar familia. Al mirar el reloj que estaba cerca de las escaleras, notó entonces la hora exacta que era, sabiendo así de que sus niños yacían en cama.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta que amanezca.

Yui tenía una maraña de pensamientos que le daban vueltas y vueltas a su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que una vez hecho el experimento de contacto, su alma pasaría a formar parte del EVA, pero quería hablar con su hijo ya que solo en él podía confiar tal secreto. Quitándose sus zapatos, tomó rumbo hacia sus habitación. Dentro, procedió a ir al armario de donde sacó una caja algo grande la cual contenía algunas cámaras como cintas VHS las cuales tomó.

Conocía muy bien a su hijo y los estudios que le hicieron para determinar si tenía la capacidad para ser piloto revelaron un mejor sentido de la moral de lo que nadie más había tenido. Esto la había hecho feliz, sabía que su niño sería capaz de proteger a la humanidad, pero también debía ver el otro lado de la moneda.

Ella conocía parte de los planes de SEELE, sabía que ellos solo usarían a sus niños para acceder a la vida eterna, por lo que necesitaba pararlos antes de que hirieran a su familia. Con los datos reunidos con el accidente de Kyoko, supo junto a Mari que el EVA necesitaba un alma dominante, por lo que alguien dentro de una unidad sin un alma sería absorbido, quedando su alma sellada dentro.

Su temor era grande, sabía bien que podía suceder lo mismo que terminó con el deplorable estado de la madre de Asuka, pero era la única opción.

«Me van a odiar por esto una vez que se enteren» pensó, tomando así la cámara para comenzar a instalarla en un trípode.

* * *

La mañana llegó y con ello los niños despertaron. Como siempre, Shinji era el primero en despertar, besando a su querida novia en su mejilla lo que ocasionaba que esta riera contenta antes de abrazar la almohada donde el descansaba. Al salir de su habitación, notó que la habitación de su madre estaba abierta, por lo que fue directo a investigar con el fin de saber si se trataba de su amorosa madre o su ocupado padre, aunque esta última opción le parecía algo ridícula.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Shinji?

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó él—. ¿Has comido algo? ¿Y qué son todas estas cámaras?

Yui, quien apenas se estaba despertando, notó la situación en la que se hallaba. No había guardado nada y había muchos documentos tirados en el suelo, siendo uno de esos papeles tomados por Shinji quien al leerlo no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro lleno de horror.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Y por qué dice que tu alma estará en una de esas cosas? —

—Shinji… yo…

—Mamá, dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —cuestionó él con firmeza—. Ya no soy el niño tímido de antes y creo tener la suficiente capacidad mental como para entender que esto es algo muy grave, algo que incluso papá desconoce.

La castaña no podía ocultar por más tiempo las cosas. A lo largo de todos estos años, su hijo había adquirido parte de la audacia e inteligencia de la niña, que sumado a las clases que Ritsuko y Mari le deban, terminaron por hacer que este tuviera un sentido de la madurez mucho más formado que el de muchos niños de su edad.

—El Eva… ¿Esa fue la razón por la que la mamá de Asuka murió? —la pregunta que Shinji hizo logró entristecer a Yui, quien comprendía que su mentira no se podría ocultar hasta pasada la prueba de sincronización.

—El Experimento de Contacto que realizó la madre de Asuka fue lo que terminó matándola; ella no se suicidó como pensamos en un inicio, al menos por voluntad propia. Ella… todos tenemos un alma, Shinji y esta está ligada a nuestro cuerpo. Sé que esto es fantasioso, pero pudimos encontrar un aspecto importante en el EVA, pero para esto se requiere que alguien se fusione con él.

—Es lo que vas a hacer… ¿Nos vas a abandonar por ese tonto robot?

—Shinji…

Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del niño quien se había dando cuenta de la naturaleza de las cosas.

Su madre, a quien tanto amaba, los iba a dejar de la misma forma que Kyoko hizo con Asuka hace años. ¿Acaso esta era la decisión que ella había tomado? ¿Los iba a abandonar a su suerte? No podía ser cierto, mejor dicho, no quería creer que fuese cierto, pero al ver directamente a los ojos de su madre, supo de inmediato de que sería verdad.

—Hay cosas que no puedo explicar, Shinji. Desde hace años, desde el famoso Segundo Impacto, el curso de la humanidad ha tomado un rumbo distinto—comenzó a explicar—. Te he hablado sobre la Biblia en un sinfín de ocasiones, procurando mostrarte entre lo real y lo irreal, y como sabemos, muchas cosas son tan irreales que simplemente parecen un vago intento de burla a la inteligencia humana.

Aunque Shinji no fuese más listo que Asuka o Mari, sin duda sabía hacia donde se encaminaba esta plática.

—La parte del Génesis podría ser tan real como tú y yo, pero no como creemos que sucedió—los ojos de Yui se centraron en los de su amado hijo quien poco a poco detenía su llanto—. Estos seres vendrán porque hemos pecado, Shinji. No fue un meteorito el que causó esto, sino que fue un ser igual a un Dios.

—¿Dios? Eso es imposible…

—Y sin embargo, pudiste ver a uno frente a ti.

La mente del pequeño de inmediato le trajo el recuerdo de su vista a Alemania. Aquel ser gigantesca en donde su amada compañera se subió era ese ser del que su madre le hablaba. Su mente pronto comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos, entendiendo entonces muchas cosas que hace años se había preguntado y de las cuáles, ahora conocía su verdad, una cruel y dura verdad.

—Esos seres dieron hijos, nosotros somos hijos de uno de ellos y el otro, bueno, hasta hace poco supimos que había dado descendencia—una leve risa salió de los labios de la castaña—. Sé que es difícil, Shinji, pero si hago esto es porque los amo a ambos, y esta es la única forma en que podré protegerlos.

Shinji parecía entender todo. Había cosas que aún necesitaba procesar, pero viendo el rostro sereno de su madre, entendió que esta podía ser la única forma en que ella podría protegerlos de cualquier cosa relacionada con esos seres. De pronto, una duda llegó a su mente, decidiendo entonces deciros que quedarse con ella.

—¿Hay alguna forma en que puedas regresar? —soltó él, esperanzado de que su madre dijera que sí.

—No… —ella prefirió decirle la verdad a su hijo—. Yo no pude encontrar una solución a eso, Shinji.

—Creí que había esperanza—dijo él y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar—. ¡Pero no quiero que te vayas! ¡Te amo, mamá! ¡No quiero que te vayas de mi lado! ¡No quiero! —sus gritos de inmediato fueron silenciados ante el terrible dolor por el que su corazón pasaba.

Yui no pudo soportarlo más y decidió abrazar a su niño, compartiendo así el terrible dolor por el que su corazón también pasaba.

Ella no quería nada de esto, incluso insultaba al Dios que creo esta naturaleza, pero así eran las cosas. Se iba a tener que separar de su hijo, la razón por la que ella siempre luchaba todos los días y su luz en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Todo lo que había construido, la relación con sus dos hijas en ley, pareciera que el mundo se quitaría, pero al final, todo era por ellos.

Muchas veces se preguntó si era una mala broma creada por SEELE, pero era una cruda realidad. Sus hijos habían sido seleccionados para ser pilotos de EVANGELION, e incluso, tuvo que hacer cosas horribles de las cuales debía confesar. Todo esto era para el bien de la humanidad, para salvarlos a todos. Era una lástima que aquel pensamiento no eliminase el dolor por el que ambos pasaban en esos momentos, pero le daba una pequeña luz de esperanza, una que le susurrbs que todo estaría bien.

—Yo siempre te amaré, Shinji.

* * *

Las alarmas sonaban y los gritos de desesperación poco a poco silenciaban a las primeras. La gente corría de un lado a otro, gritos de ira y angustia eran lanzados en forma de órdenes a cada técnico presente quienes con miedo buscaban llegar hasta un ser morado donde hasta hace unos momentos había alguien feliz que había trabajado ahí con ellos. Todos intentaron calmarse, pero no había calma, solo miedo y dolor en el aire.

Pronto, las alarmas se silenciaron por completo, pero esto no era obra de los gritos que se lanzaban en el lugar, ni del llanto de dos menores que no debían hallarse aún ahí. Las alarmas fueron silenciados por el propio sistema del gran Geo Frente que había determinado a través de múltiples cálculos que ya no había peligro alguno para la persona que estaba dentro del ser llamado EVANGELION…

—¿Por qué las alarmas pararon? —preguntaba la doctora Naoko Akagi con temor en su voz a su preciada hija que estaba revisando los datos que la nueva supercomputadora había arrojado.

—Ya no existe peligro alguno para el piloto—respondió Ritsuko casi en shock—, pero no está a salvo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Los signos vitales de Ikari Yui pararon.

Gendo, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba frente al cristal sollozando, lanzó un duro golpe el cual agrieto parte del mismo, dejando sangre incrustada en el mismo.

—No… Ella no puede estar muerta—susurró el mayor de los Ikari—. Analicen bien todo, debe haber alguna forma en que podamos traerla de vuelta—su orden apenas y había sido entendida por los presentes quienes apenas pudieron reaccionar ante la situación que vivían lo cual lo desesperó—. ¡¿Acaso no escuchan?! ¡Busquen la manera de traer a mi esposa de vuelta!

—Gendo…

Todos se habían asustado ante el grito lleno de rabia del comandante, incluso su propio hijo quien en ese momento había callado junto a Asuka. En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a Mari, quien se encontraba llorando igual que el resto de los presentes. Al tener un vistazo de la situación, supo que tenía que sacar de inmediato a los niños, por lo que le pidió a Ritsuko llevarlos a la oficina de Yui con el fin de que los tres jefes del proyecto hablaran antes de cualquier cosa.

—Vengan aquí, pequeños—dijo Mari quien abrió los brazos para que ambos niños fueran con ella—. Ya todo va a estar bien, Shinji.

—Vámonos, Mari.

—Sí.

Las dos chicas salieron de ahí, llevando consigo a los futuros pilotos de dichas unidades.

Ya sin la presencia de los niños, Gendo pudo desquitarse aún más contra el cristal el cual parecía haber recibido una fuerte cantidad de fuerza la cual dañó su estructura, como si algo a gran velocidad le hubiese impactado. El vicecomandante se acercó a su viejo alumno mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

—Gendo, debemos ser fuertes y estar en calma en este momento—dijo el viejo profesor—, esto no se ha acabado. Sé que podremos encontrar una forma de traer a Yui de regreso.

—Fuyuutsuki tiene razón, Ikari—ahora habló Naoko—. No entendemos casi nada sobre el EVANGELION, por lo que aún existe la posibilidad de que podamos traerla de regreso. Tenemos en nuestra manos la supercomputadora MAGI y los recursos necesarios para esto. Solo debemos ser pacientes.

—Es fácil para ustedes decirlo… —Gendo se encontraba desesperado y era evidente por la forma en que apretaba sus puños incluso cuando su mano se había fractrado—. Ella es lo más importante para mí, yo no sé qué hacer sin ella.

—Gendo…

—La necesito… Necesito de Yui.

Ni Naoko ni Fuyuutsuki tuvieron algo que decir. No había palabras para describir las emociones que había en ese momento, pero sin duda, podrían descubrir el ambiente como lúgubre, carente de vida que existía hasta hace poco y donde las palabras de una madre a su hijo habían llenado de alegría el corazón de dos pequeños que por muchos años habían estado junto a ella y que de un momento a otro, había culminado en una escena llena de gritos de dolor y desesperación acompañada de frustración y miedo.

Ikari Yui había dejado de existir, al menos en cuerpo. Sin que ninguno lo notara, la unidad 01 comenzó nuevamente a mostrar actividad dejando brillas sus ojos por breves segundos antes de apagarlos por completo dejando al fin que el silencio reinara en aquel lugar.

 _"Cualquier lugar es un paraíso"._


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, feliz año nuevo y toda esa cosa que suelen decir todos en este año. Antes que nada, una disculpa, pero ando ocupado haciendo un cómic en Filósored. Sé que muchos aman este Fanfic, pero descuiden, he regresado para que puedan leerlo en su segunda temporada.

Advertencia: ¡Saltó temporal!

* * *

 **Días de Otoño**

 **(Shinji and Asuka)**

* * *

Días de Otoño, días de alegría

—Baka, despierta.

—Cinco minutos más, Asuka.

—Bien, no me dejas alternativa.

—¿Eh?

—¡Asuka Punch!

—¡Ah!

El otoño había llegado a Alemania y con ello un cambio apreciable en la naturaleza de los campos germánicos. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde el incidente de contacto que tuvo lugar en el Geo Frente donde la líder del proyecto, Ikari Yui, había sido absorbida por la Unidad 01. Con el fin de ayudar a los niños a pasar por el duelo, Makinami Mari fue asignada a la tarea de cuidarlos, pero con el paso del tiempo, esta adquirió la tutoría legal de ambos ante la falta de cuidado que el padre del hijo de Yui mostraba con los pequeños.

Fueron días difíciles para todos, en especial para Shinji, pero este parecía haberse recuperado de forma rápida lo cual llamó la atención de la castaña, quien simplemente dejó pasar por alto ese detalle creyendo que se trataba de una forma de ayudar a Misato y a Asuka a sobrellevar la pérdida y demostrar que se puede seguir adelante.

Con el paso del tiempo, las heridas en sus corazones comenzaron a sanar y con ello venían nuevas experiencias en su vida. Asuka, quien había sufrido dos pérdidas, se mostraba más apegada a Shinji. Esto había sido notado por Misato como por Mari, entendiendo que la niña no deseaba tener que pasar por algo similar con su adorado novio. Era tanto el temor que la niña poseía que incluso desgastó por un breve tiempo el cariño que ambos tenían, siendo al final reparado por ambos y demostrándose a sí mismos que podían superar cualquier situación con el simple cariño que sentían.

Actualmente, Mari, Misato, Shinji y Asuka residían en Alemania; hace poco se había notificado que la niña debía comenzar su entrenamiento con la Unidad 02 y que era indispensable tenerla a la mano. NERV Japón intentó negociar con NERV Alemania esto, pues aunque Gendo se había distanciado de su hijo, aún lo quería lo suficiente como para defender la relación que este sostenía con la hija de la fallecida Kyoko Soryu.

—Vamos, Baka. Ya es hora de levantarse—dijo con voz ligeramente irritada la segunda elegida del proyecto Evangelion.

—Ya voy, Asuka—respondió Shinji ya despierto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su novia—. ¿Tenías que golpearme?

—Era necesario—contestó ella—. ¿Nuevamente te pidieron redactar mi informe?

—Esos ancianos creen que Mari y Misato no nos deben de cuidar, así que tuve que hablar con Fuyuutsuki para pedir una auditoría con el fin de que nos dejen de molestar por un tiempo—Shinji centró su mirada en los ojos de su novia notando algo diferente en ella—. ¿Te recogiste el pelo? ¿Por qué?

—¿No te gusta?

—Sabes que me gusta, solo quiero saber el porqué.

—Porque es otoño, mi Shinji.

—Okay… creo que no estoy enterado del todo.

Tal respuesta ocasionó que Asuka riera un poco lo que confundió más al chico.

—Recuerda que te dije que hace tiempo que no sentía el frío que solo Alemania puede ofrecerme, por lo que decidí recordar esos días frescos que en Japón no encuentro—explicó ella, tomando lugar a lado de su novio—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegamos. ¿No extrañas Japón?

—Por supuesto que sí—respondió él—, pero sabes perfectamente que donde tú estés, ese será el lugar donde quiero estar.

—El hogar está donde el corazón está… Jamás creí citar esas palabras muy pronto—ella en un rápido movimiento presionó sus labios con los de él, alegrando así la mañana de ambos—. Recuerda que en unos días es la auditoría, así que no pierdas la cabeza con los comentarios de esas pasas arrugadas.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Y no olvides que hoy viene Rei visita, así que debemos preparar todo para su estadía.

—Oh, es cierto.

Ayanami Rei, la niña que Yui les había presentado hace ya mucho tiempo se había convertido en un miembro de la familia para ellos. Aún cuando esta vivía en Tokio-3, durante las visitas solían verse, conviviendo al igual que aquella ocasión y forjando una amistad que tanto él como Asuka apreciaban.

De hecho, algo que los dos se enteraron era sobre aquella niña que Yui les presentó fue sobre el proyecto EVANGELION. Ayanami era huérfana de padres, algo así como Asuka, por lo que ambas se hicieron muy cercanas. Las dos niñas solían jugar a las bodas, donde Shinji siempre terminaba fingiendo ser el novio. Con los días, Shinji y ella se sentían cercanos, como si de un vínculos especial se tratase, pero sin sentir nada más.

—Niños, ya llegué—anunció una voz escandalosa que terminó con el momento que ambos compartían—. Niños. ¿No van a venir a recibir a su hermana mayor?

—¡Ya vamos, Misato! —gritaron los dos, levantándose así de la cama.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraron a una risueña Misato quien ya estaba en sus 20's. Ella, al igual que ambos, se mudó a Alemania una vez que pidieron la transferencia de Asuka y con ayuda de Mari, ella pudo hacerse un lugar en las filas de NERV lo que permitiría mantener un ojo en los dos niños y así evitarse de problemas.

—Vaya, parece ser que tú nuevo trabajo no te trata nada bien—dijo Asuka, mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla—. Hazme un favor y evitar estar quemando tu cerebro. Mi pobre de Shinji ya tiene mucho trabajo con limpiar tus calzones de dos semanas de uso.

—Ja, ja; muy graciosa, Asuka—la mayor de inmediato posó sus ojos en su hermanito a quién tomó en un abrazo—. Mi amado Shinji-kun me extrañó, ¿verdad?

—Siempre lo hago, Misato—respondió el chico—, pero creo que debes dormir un poco.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Además de las ojeras que tienes, solo traes un zapato y tu chaqueta está al revés.

—Oh…

Misato se pudo roja en ese momento. Nunca llegó a pensar que sus noches en NERV Alemania la harían volver un día así, frente a sus queridos hermanos que se estaban riendo de ella. Shinji, viendo que estaba casi al borde del llanto debido a sus burlas, le dio un palmada en su cabeza, eliminando así cualquier sentimiento de tristeza en ella y haciendo que riera a más no poder.

—Ya, ya; a veces nos pasa esto, Misato-chan—Shinji era muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía, ya que a veces Misato era vencida por sus emociones—. Vete a dormir un poco, Asuka y yo vamos a preparar todo para cuando llegue Rei.

—El Baka tiene razón—habló Asuka—. Debes descansar. No es bueno que te pases perdiendo horas de sueño nada más por nosotros.

—Niños…

—Si vas a llorar, procura no lanzarte a nosotros mientras dices lo bueno que somos contigo.

—¡No seas así, Asuka-chan!

Los dos niños no pudieron evitar reír nuevamente. Amaban mucho a Misato y su compañía era buena para ambos.

Como siempre, Shinji acompañó a su hermana mayor para evitar que algún accidente ocurriera mientras Asuka se encargaba de hacer el desayuno para ambos. Una vez dentro del cuarto de Misato, este procedió a quitarle su ropa notando entonces que estaba sucio su vestido el cual le había comprado hasta hace poco.

—¿Lo manchaste de nuevo? —preguntó él, tomando los brazos de ella para pasarlos sobre sus hombros.

—Las alarmas sonaron de repente, no recordaba que habría simulacro de incendio—explicó ella a la vez que dejaba que su hermanito le ayudara a retirar su sucia prenda—. ¿Cómo te fue con el informe de Asuka? ¿Los viejos de la ONU siguen dando lata con respecto a su avance?

—Ya sabes, lo usual—respondió Shinji—. Al menos Fuyuutsuki me ayudará para entablar conversación con los altos mandos y así terminar con este circo lleno de burocracia.

Tras oír eso, Misato soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

—¿También detestas eso?

—Como toda persona normal en el mundo.

Misato no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su pequeño hermano. Pronto el cansancio la empezó a vencer en su lucha por mantenerse despierta. Ante esto, Shinji le retiró el resto de su ropa solo para así ayudarle a poner su pijama la cual ya había preparado para algo como esto y antes de que ella se quedara completamente dormida, le dio un suave beso en su frente.

—Duerme bien, Misato-chan.

—Gracias, Shinji.

Los ojos de la mayor pronto se cerraron y una suave respiración era lo único que se podía apreciar de la hermosa mujer.

En el marco de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Asuka, observando detenidamente a su novio y analizando lo que acababa de ver.

—Ella no puede seguir así, Shinji—dijo ella, acercándose a su pareja por detrás y abrazándolo de tal manera que su cabeza descansaba sobre la parte superior de su espalda—. De alguna manera NERV tiene que parar estos abusos.

—Lo sé, lo sé

—Sí lo sabes, ¿qué harás? No podemos permitir que ella siga siendo usada como una herramienta a la cual pueden desgastar nada más porque sí.

—Hablar como un niño no servirá de nada.

Los dos entendían muy bien cómo funcionaba el mundo y los intereses que estos tenían sobre ambos. Lo que la humanidad deseaba era tener a sus herramientas listas para el día que los ángeles reclamaran su mundo. No había nada más que eso y el posible interés egoísta de algunas personas sobre el deseo común de muchos.

Tras no encontrar más motivo para quedarse en la habitación de Misato, ambos niños fueron directamente a la cocina donde encontraron otro poco de felicidad en algunas ocurrencias que Mari les había mandado por mensaje. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su tutora les enviaba tonterías, por lo que ver una era signo de que ahora todo estaba bien en el mundo, al menos así lo veían.

Una vez Shinji tomó un bocado del desayuno, un exquisito sabor lo golpeó de tal forma que casi se ahogaba por la emoción.

—¿Tan mal me quedó? —preguntó Asuka

—¿Malo? ¡Es lo mejor que has hecho en mucho tiempo!

—¡¿Anta Baka?!—exclamó ella con molestia—. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que no me dejaba cocinar por el hecho de consentirme? ¡Es obvio que mi cocina es muy buena! Pero si tú no me dejas, es probable que se te olvide lo buena que soy.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces antes de echarse a reír por lo que había escuchado.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan tsundere conmigo? —Shinji no podía evitar sentir feliz por las actitudes que su novia tomaba.

—Desde que me dejas de lado al cocinar—mencionó ella echándose un puchero para posteriormente abrazar el cuello de su novio con sus brazos dándole así un tierno beso en la nariz—. Recuerda que yo y solamente yo soy la única que puede consentirte como te mereces.

—Me gané la lotería contigo, ¿no es así?

—Digamos que así fue.

Los dos amaban darse cariño.

El desayuno prosiguió de forma tranquila sin que nada los perturbase salvo el estado de Misato, a quien iban a ver de vez en cuando para verificar que no se levantase hasta haber descansado; con el desayuno casi a terminar, los dos decidieron conversar un poco sobre el Proyecto EVANGELION y lo que debían decir con respecto a la auditoría, aunque de eso se preocuparían más tarde.

Ya con sus estómagos satisfechos, decidieron que era hora de ir de compras, saltándose así unas indicaciones que Mari había hecho especialmente para ellos y que estaban escritas en el mensaje. Asuka, quien se encontraba un poco más emocionada, buscó en la habitación de ellos algunas prendas nueva que había comprado con Misato y Mari. En su armario habían muchas cajas de zapatos y diversas prendas de vestir que su novio le había obsequiado, pero ella no deseaba eso de momento ya que solía usarlas muy a menudo.

Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron entre las cajas una en especial la cual se encontraba debajo de algunos vestidos suyos haciendo que se regañara mentalmente por lo desordenada que podía llegar a ser. Ya con la caja, tomó algunas prendas que estaban ligeramente ocultas, yendo así directo a la cama para después caminar hasta su tocador donde tomó algunos frascos de maquillaje a los cuales observó con cuidado. Uno de ellos fue el que se ganó su atención, siendo este de un tono base muy parecido a su color de piel.

Shinji, quien esperaba afuera, ya estaba listo ya que solamente se ponía su camisa de manga larga y su chaqueta para poder aguantar los días frescos de la tierra natal de su novia. A decir verdad, él lucía apuesto; la chaqueta de mezclilla oscura combinaba perfectamente con unos pantalones de color oscuro y que hacían juego con el color blanco de la camisa, dándole un aire de madurez.

—Ya estoy lista

—Okay, me parece… bien

—¿Sucede algo?

—Yo… ¡Wow!

De repente Asuka había aparecido frente a Shinji dejándose como una verdadera chica que podía hacer resaltar su belleza. Su cabello recogido en una coleta la hacía lucir hermosa y para hacer juego con su figura, se puso una camisa celeste con y encima una chaqueta de piel oscura que combinaba con unos jeans color azul marino tirando a oscuro; además de eso, ella había optado por unos botines de tacón abiertos en la punta de los dedos. Sin lugar a dudas, ella supo hacerse lucir como la dama que era para él.

—Parece ser que he hecho que mi Baka Shinji se quedara más sorprendido de lo normal—se burló ella, acercándose así a su novio para darle un golpe en la frente con sus dedos—. Tierra llamando a Baka; ¿No te parece un poco tonto el sorprenderte?

—Yo… es que… ¡Wow! —nuevamente el castaño no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro a su musa.

—Shinji, esto no es una comedia romántica—dijo ella ya un poco molesta—. ¡Dime algo más que "wow"!

Debido a eso, él se acercó a ella dándole así un tierno beso en su frente.

—No puedo expresarlo con palabras—comentó—, pero creo que esto ha sido más que suficiente, Asuka.

La oriunda del país germánico soltó un suspiro. Él había logrado atravesar su supuesto muro de Jericó, dando nacimiento a un alegría singular que la dejó sonriendo.

—Ya, mejor vamos de compras.

—¿No quieres ir al cine?

—¿Y dejar que nuestra pequeña Misato haga una locura porque no nos encontrábamos? ¡No gracias! ¡Yo si quiero cuidar nuestro hogar!

Los dos se echaron a reír tras esa pequeña broma para después tomar sus cosas y salir de la casa en la que se encontraban.

Ellos vivían a las afueras de Berlín donde se localizaba el Instituto MARDUK en dónde ambos niños pasaron una buen parte de su niñez haciendo pruebas para los "colegas" de sus madres. La decisión de pasar a vivir un poco lejos de la ajetreada capital fue sugerencia del padre de Shinji, que junto a Fuyuutsuki, mandaron a construir una casa para que los niños residieran en compañía de Misato y bajo los cuidados de Mari.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la acera, observando los pocos autos pasar disfrutando así del silencio que les ofrecía el ambiente en general.

—Me pregunto si a Misato le gustaría una pizza para esta noche—Asuka conocía bien a su hermana mayor, pero también entendía que había cosas que debía consultar con su novio antes de tomar una decisión, sobretodo por el hecho de que no traían vehículo propio como para cargar mucho mandado.

—Podemos comprar, de todos modos poseemos contactos de la sección dos que siempre nos están vigilando, así que no creo que exista problema alguno si compramos ingredientes para hacer una pizza cacera—explicó él—. Bueno, dejando de lado eso, me puedes explicar qué fue lo que le sucedieron a mis preciadas camisas blancas—de pronto las mejillas de Asuka se colorearon indicándole a Shinji lo que probablemente había pasado.

—Para mi defensa, no debiste dejarme escoger ese detergente.

—Ja, ja; la siguiente vez que vayamos de compras me vas a tener que conseguir unas cuantas.

—Sí, juro que te voy a comprar las camisas que arruiné por tu culpa.

—Muy graciosa.

—Lo sé.

Asuka y Shinji pronto llegaron a una parada de autobús en dónde se encontraban diversas personas que aparentemente llevarían la misma ruta que ambos; algunos los saludaron y otros se mantuvieron en sus propios asuntos. Los dos nuevamente se pusieron a platicar, pero esta vez sobre algunas cosas que harían tan pronto pudieran hablar con sus superiores. El autobús no tardó mucho en llegar, por lo que su conversión se interrumpió un poco.

Ya arriba de la unidad, los dos optaron por unos asientos cerca de la puerta de salida, siendo Asuka la que ocuparía el lugar a lado de la ventana. Con la unidad en movimiento, los dos retomaron su conversación mientras se abrazaban un poco.

—¿Cómo crees que estén las cosas en Japón?

—Es muy probable que sigan igual, aunque es posible que la tecnología haya avanzado tanto como acá.

—Si, es probable—dijo Asuka—. Extraño mucho vivir allá.

—Pensé que amabas vivir aquí. ¿Acaso no era lo que deseabas en un principio? —Shinji en ese momento recibió un pequeño golpe de parte de su compañera quien se le quedó mirando con un rostro molesto.

—¡Sabes que allá podíamos estar juntos sin que nadie exagerase por nuestra edad! —aquel detalle había sido pasado por alto—. Sé que parecemos tener dieciséis años o un poco más, pero seguimos teniendo trece… y si la gente se entera aquí, es más que obvio que nos van a separar.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Shinji—, había olvidado eso.

La pelirroja no dijo nada más sobre el tema, limitándose a cambiar la conversación puesto que no se fiaba de las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor. El trayecto continúo un poco más hasta que por fin divisaron la ciudad la cual tenía edificios altos y una vida ajetreada. La cantidad de personas viviendo ahí era asombrosa, incluso para ellos que llevaban años visitándola a diario, era una imagen que simplemente los seguía asombrando.

Una ves el transporte llegó a su destino los dos bajaron, procurando tener sus manos unidas en todo momento. Asuka se sentía algo sofocada por lo que de inmediato buscaron un lugar a donde ir encontrando así un pequeño restaurante donde pasar el tiempo mientras los turistas que llegaban se iban a otros lados en busca de mejores sitios donde estorbar.

—Hay mucha gente—se quejó ella—. De haber sabido que iba a estar tan lleno mejor me hubiera traído unos tenis.

—No pasa nada—le respondió Shinji con una amplia sonrisa—. Si a mi Reina le molestan sus tacones, yo se los quito y la cargo en brazos para que ya no sufra.

—Eso te encantaría

Shinji simplemente hizo un sencillo gesto que la menor captó de inmediato. Ellos no eran competitivos, al menos no del todo, pero cuando se trataba de ver quién era el alfa en su relación, podían llegar a armar una guerra. La camarera que estaba a punto de tomar sus pedidos observó como se miraban los chicos, sintiendo entonces que algo malo le iba a pasar si los interrumpía, optando así por tomar pedidos del resto de los comensales.

Sus miradas se encontraban fijas, sus cuerpos se hallaban relajadas pero a la vez cautelosos ante cualquier acción que se presentara. Las competencias de miradas que solían hacer eran por diversión más que por cualquier otra cosa, pero las usaban para demostrar quién era superior. Shinji, quien había aprendido mucho sobre Asuka, sabía bien como esta actuaría por lo que movió sus manos para llevarlas a la altura de su rostro, entrelazando los dedos y dejando apreciar una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Sí, se encontraba haciendo la pose de su padre.

Para Asuka, esto no era nada nuevo; tarde o temprano debía demostrar que ella era la que mandaba, por lo que entrenó arduamente para ser la mujer que Yui le enseñó a ser. Lo amaba, en verdad amaba a su novio al punto que se desesperaba por no tenerlo, pero ahora, ese espíritu competitivo que su segunda madre le inculcó, estaba saliendo a flote.

Mil y un ideas cruzaron por su mente, ya había hecho muchas con él. Sus miradas coquetas que tanto adoraba lanzarle apenas y tenían efecto en él. Si ella reía, perdía, pero si el reía, era más que obvio que ganaría; su cerebro comenzó a trabajar más rápido, podía llegar a decir que si en ese momento se subiera a su EVA, obtendría el mismo puntaje que su novio obtuvo.

—Ríndete, Soryu—habló él—. He vivido contigo casi una década, es evidente que yo tengo la delantera.

—Ja, ja; muy gracioso, cariño—se burló ella, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—. Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te compró esos vestidos y zapatos cuando perdiste conmigo en aquel concurso de matemáticas.

Ella había soltado una bomba que explotó en Shinji, pues aquella ocasión, él había dudado de su respuesta por ese rostro tan lindo que amaba, lo que lo obligó a vestirse como ella una semana.

—Eso fue humillante

—Gracias

—Pero no tanto como aquella ocasión en la que te enfermaste y elogiaste la comida de Misato—y ahora era el turno de Shinji—. Estabas tan enferma que te comiste todo al punto que pasaste dos semanas comiendo lo de ella por temor a romperle su corazón.

Asuka casi perdía su balance ante el recuerdo de dos semanas de castigo, todo por no distinguir la comida de su novio de la de su hermana.

La competencia parecía no tener fin y cada uno lanzaba un acto vergonzoso que el otro hizo con el fin de avergonzarlo para así obtener su posición de alfa.

Tras ver qué no había manera alguna de ganar, Asuka optó por jugar un poco sucio. Con cuidado se sacó sus botines, y gracias a que había un mantel largo que cubría sus piernas, llevó sus pies hasta la pierna de su novio quien de inmediato mostró una reacción ante esto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la llamada Segunda Niña por parte de NERV; parecía que ella había encontrado un talón de Aquiles en la casi perfecta defensa de su novio.

—Tú…

—Parece ser que Baka Shinji no es tan poderoso después de todo—se burló ella—, pero sabes, no importa si en este momento admites que soy quién manda en esta relación.

—Primero me como la comida de Misato antes de aceptar esto—declaró él, burlándose así de su novia a la vez que intentaba no reaccionar ante las caricias que ella le estaba dando.

La batalla entre ambos se estaba intensificando. Ninguno cedería ante el otro, esta era una batalla que no estaban dispuestos a perder y en sus corazones una llama comenzaba a crecer, liberando su alma de sus ataduras. En ese momento Shinji encontró una apertura en la armadura de su novia, sería este el momento que tanto estaba esperando. Con gran agilidad, logró moverse sobre la mesa para unir sus labios con los de ella, pero no solo era eso, sino que además, tomó su nariz para cortarle un poco de aire de la misma forma que ella solía hacer cuando deseaba divertirse con él.

Ella no tenía prevista una jugada como esa, apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Shinji había sido más rápido y listo que ella en esta situación, por lo que se vio finalmente derrotada por la forma de ser de su novio quien le había liberado para tomar un poco de aire. Cuando el oxígeno nuevamente entró, sus ojos se abrieron, notando así que apenas y su mente había reaccionado a lo que él hizo.

Pese a que ella ya había perdido, él seguía dándole su beso, agradeciendo el haber tomado la decisión de escoger un lugar un tanto más alejado de todo el mundo donde ellos podían actuar libremente sin incomodar al resto. Tras romper el beso, los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con cariño y decidiendo que ya era hora de comer algo antes de continuar su viaje para comprar las cosas que necesitaban. La camarera que los había dejado solos hace unos momentos había llegado, pero su rostro se encontraba coloreado de un rojo fuerte que les extrañó a ambos niños.

—¿Qué desean ordenar? —preguntó cortésmente la trabajadora.

—Queremos una malteada grande—dijo Asuka—, de esas que están anunciadas en la entrada.

—Dos malteadas, entendido.

—No, señorita… es una sola malteada.

—¿Una sola? ¿No crees que es mucho para una señorita como usted?

Asuka comenzaba a mostrarse algo molesta por la actitud de la mujer, pero antes de que su temperamento explotara, Shinji tomó la palabra.

—Descuide, lo que pasa es que estamos en una cita y la verdad ella quiere ser cariñosa conmigo—la aparente explicación que él estaba dando había puesto roja a su novia como a al camarera—. Es por eso que solo necesitamos una malteada, pero si puede traernos unas cuantas piezas de pan relleno de crema, sería excelente.

—¿Serán dos? ¿Verdad?

—Esos si serán dos.

—Enseguida, señor.

Sin perder tiempo y con mucha pena, la camarera salió de ahí directo a la barra donde se encontraban otros empleados haciendo las órdenes de los clientes. Shinji se hallaba un poco feliz por la actitud amable y torpe que mostraba la empleada, pero entonces algo le pateó, haciendo que despegara sus ojos de la empleada.

—Deja de mirarla—dijo Asuka con molestia.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó él burlonamente.

—Sí… Y mucho.

—Ella le hace falta ser Asuka Langley Soryu como para que mi corazón le haga caso—Shinji tomó la mano de su novia y comenzó a besarla de tal forma que aquellos celos se esfumaran de ella—. Eres a quien amo, con quien crecí y con la que formé una familia. Solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Baka…

Ella no podía seguir enfadada, de hecho, no lo estaba; sus celos, falsos, solo eran para que él le prestara atención después de ser interrumpida por esa empleada, pero decir que se mostró débil por aceptar esas palabras, era como decir que no era piloto de EVA. Shinji le amaba, eso era cierto, incluso se podía decir que era una verdad absoluta, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de temer, aunque sea un poco, que alguien viniese y se llevara el corazón de su novio. Era tanto su temor a eso que a veces se despertaba en la noche, temerosa de no tenerlo a su lado.

Ya había perdido a su madre, y aunque era un evento muy distinto, su corazón había tardado en sanar, pero fue con él con quién sanó. Su infancia a su lado había sido de nuevo alegre, llena de juegos y de un sentimiento que al poco tiempo creció y que gracias a él estaban unidos al día de hoy. Fueron una familia, lo siguen siendo y lo serán, pero ahora serán una familia propia, unida como un hombre con una mujer, llena de retos que deberán superar.

¿Era mucho? Sí, lo era; sus sueños aún estaban realizándose, pero de todos estos, solo uno era compartido por ambos y ese era el de ser una familia.

—Sabes—habló Asuka con voz calmada—, yo solo tengo un corazón… y ese corazón le pertenece al Baka más lindo del mundo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad—respondió ella con alegría—, y ese Baka es a quien tengo enfrente… Con él formaré una familia y es con él con quién deseo estar siempre.

No importaba si el mundo se acababa el día de mañana, no importaba si la gente los hacia a un lado como si enfermos de lepra se tratasen; ellos habían logrado algo que en la actualidad era difícil y eso era el construir una relación a tal modo que podían decir que sus almas se tocaban, entrelazándose cada vez más mientras crecían a lado del otro.

Shinji tomó la mano de Asuka, pero esta vez de una forma que era poco usual. Él la estaba tomando como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si las palabras que su novia dijo hubieran logrado tocar algo en él que hace mucho tiempo no dejaba salir. Eso que el joven Ikari sentía era la nostalgia, porque aunque parezca increíble, esas palabras son las mismas que una vez ella le dijo en un simple juego de los muchos que solían jugar.

Debía pensarlo bien, debía entender bien las cosas… Ambos debían comprender que sus vidas ya no eran las de unos niños, incluso si sus edades eran las diferentes a las de sus apariencias. El mundo estaba cambiando casa vez más y más; y ese proyecto que tanto les había arrebatado, se estaba acercando a ellos con casa segundo que pasaba. Tal vez no lo entendían del todo, seguían siendo unos niños al fin y al cabo, pero comprendían lo que era el cariño y el sentimiento de estar con la persona que amas.

La camarera que había tomado su orden llegó de repente y ese aire que se había formado entre ellos simplemente se esfumó tras escuchar las torpes palabras de la joven mujer quien pidió disculpas por lo de hace poco.

—Entonces creo que es contigo con quién deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, Asuka—Shinji sabía bien lo que decía, sus palabras no eran unas que pudiera decir así como así—, pero sabes que nuestras vidas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. El proyecto que nuestras madres iniciaron es algo que nos seguirá por siempre.

—Lo sé, lo sé; pero mientras estés a mi lado, yo podré proteger al mundo—contestó la joven europea a la vez que tomaba su rostro con ambas manos—. Mientras el Invencible Shinji esté ahí para cuidar mis espaldas, nada podrá pasar sobre esta mujer.

El joven castaño simplemente sonrió ante esas palabras, esperando que de cierta de manera se pudieran cumplir.

* * *

 **Bien, este ha sido el capítulo de esta ocasión. Quiero enviarle un saludo a Jorge quien tiene uno de los mejores fanfics de Asushin del sitio. Espero que lo lean. Sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

Y aquí, desde ahora, el Fanfic tomará un rumbo un tanto más maduro. Capítulo +18, se recomienda no leer en caso de querer seguir con el fanfic dulce que hemos hecho

* * *

 **Acercamiento**

 **(Lime)**

* * *

No importaba cuánto tratara, no importaba cuán duro trabajara, simplemente no podía. ¿Acaso había algo malo con ella? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué habría de malo con ella?

Desde los cuatro años que ella es apta para hacer esto, todos admiraron su talento que opacaba a quien intentara hacer a lo que ella estaba destinada. No importaba si se trataba de un adulto o un niño de su edad, ella simplemente era superior en todos los aspectos. Esa era ella, la niña que tomó las riendas del deber de crecer como un piloto para la unidad EVANGELION y con la que protegería a la humanidad un día de estos cuando la guerra contra los enviados de "Dios" se desatase.

—¡Funciona! ¡Maldita sea! —gritaba Asuka con odio a la vez que golpeaba los controles de su tan preciado Evangelion—. Has estado haciendo todo lo que deseas, no me interesa si eres una chatarra orgánica, yo soy quien te está piloteando y por lo tanto debes obedecer todas mis instrucciones.

Las pantallas celestes de pronto se tornaron rojizas y símbolos de error aparecieron alrededor de la joven destinada a hacer cosas grandes.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Se acabó! —con una gran rabieta se levantó de su asiento pese a que estaba recibiendo órdenes de mantenerse en su lugar—. ¡Al diablo sus estúpidas órdenes! —gritó ella—¡Mientras esta cosa me siga causando problemas, yo no seguiré con esto! —sentenció, abriendo así la escotilla de su Entry Plug.

Ya había sido el tercer día que la sincronización que ella mantenía con su EVA se iba a pique tras poco tiempo de haber iniciado las pruebas. Todos los miembros de la ala científica se encontraban contra el reloj para determinar que era lo que sucedía, puesto que sus superiores estaban ansiosos por mostrarles a los miembros de la ONU lo que podían hacer con los datos arrojados por la Unidad 01 que se encontraba en tierras del Sol Naciente.

En medio de todo el ajetreo, una mujer joven de gafas se encontraba tomando el té en compañía de una joven mayor de cabellera morada, al igual que de otro joven, pero de cabellera castaña y de unos ojos azul profundo que eran curiosos para su apariencia nipona.

—Ah, que rico es tomar el té. Nuevamente te agradezco, Shinji; no sé qué sería de mi sin tenerte a mi lado—dijo la joven de anteojos que dejó su taza en la mesa para proceder a abrazar al joven que estaba a su lado, provocando que el rostro de este tocase los pechos de ella—. Ya sé que extrañabas los pechos de tu hermana mayor—tal parecía que ella estaba disfrutando de esto, al contrario de él.

—Si Asuka nos ve, seguro te mata—habló él, logrando zafarse del agarre de la mujer—, además, no creo que le encante vernos así después de su fallida sincronización… sin mencionar que anda en sus días.

—Se está convirtiendo en toda una señorita—interrumpió la mayor de los tres—. Recuerda que nosotras las mujeres somos como una flor delicada que debe ser comprendida. Nuestros pétalos son aquello que los hombres anhelan de nosotras, pero que deben saber moverse entre las espinas para alcanzarlo, lo cual lleva tiempo, mi cachorro.

—Y las espinas son sus días, ¿No?

—Sí, pero también son nuestros caprichos, nuestros errores y celos. Tal vez puedas decir que las mujeres somos lo más extraño del universo, tal vez después del EVA, pero te puedo asegurar que si alguien nos estudia bien, podemos ser tan bellas como un Cuásar.

—Sabes que también son peligrosos, ¿verdad?

—¿Porqué crees que te lo he dicho? ¡Venga, Shinji! ¡Hasta domaste a Misato!

La joven que los acompañaba a ambos, Misato, se puso roja ante tal comentario. No se trataba de algo sexual, aunque en el fondo ya había tenido ciertos sueños con él, sino que era algo mucho más vergonzoso.

—Eso fue porque ella necesitaba ayuda—aclaró Shinji sin notar que su hermana mayor se ponía cada vez más roja por la vergüenza—. Además, según recuerdo, mi madre también era así en la Universidad.

—Yui siempre fue floja en la Universidad—dijo Mari, recordando así las veces que solía encontrar a su amiga dormida en el laboratorio—, pero bueno, recordar a tu madre es algo que me gusta hacer, pero también cuidar de ti y de Asuka es algo que me llena de alegría—ella posó su mano en el hombro de su pequeño Shinji-kun a la vez que le regalaba una mirada cargada con confianza—. ¡Ve por ella, cachorro!

Shinji no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro. Él era el único que comprendía a Asuka, más de lo que Mari o Misato podrían hacer en sus vidas; la misión era suicida, pero si lo hacían bien, podía llegar a recibir cariño de parte de su novia, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo matarse antes de su boda. Tras pensarlo un poco, se levantó de su asiento, llevando consigo unas pocas galletas de la mesa con el fin de dárselas a su malhumorada novia con el fin de hacer más amena la conversación que podrían tener.

Una vez que el joven castaño se retiró, Mari tomó a Misato del cuello y la acercó a ella para poder conversar.

—Dime la verdad, ¿has pensado en mi hermanito desde que el EVA los hizo madurar?

La peli morada no supo que decir. Era evidente lo que Mari trataba de decirle, pero ella se había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que eso estaba mal.

—¡Déjame! —gritó Misato quien se bebió su té de golpe.

Mari no pudo más que echarse a reír mientras se imaginaba a la su dulce Misato fantaseando en tener un hombre como Shinji en su vida el cual en verdad le hacía falta tras años de soltería.

Una vez que Shinji llegó a las jaulas donde el EVA de Asuka bajaba, pudo ver a un grupo de técnicos esconderse detrás de una consola que controlaba las compuertas por donde venía la unidad 02. Él ya sabía que su novia venía de mal humor, pero no pensaba que su actitud demoníaca fuera capaz de hacer palidecer a hombres con más experiencia de la que el tenía en ese momento.

Ya con el EVA posicionado, se encaminó con una botella de agua en su mano. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que debía decir, ya que de lo contrario, sería asesinado de forma cruel. Sus ojos pronto se fijaron en el Entry Plug que salía de la unidad, algo dentro de él le decía que diera media vuelta y corriera hasta México donde debía cambiar su nombre a Pancho Ikari viviendo una vida de venta de elotes.

Antes de siquiera poder dar un paso hacia atrás, la puerta sólida de la cápsula se abrió dejando salir mucho humo donde un par de ojos celestes se fijaron en él.

—¡Ikari! —exclamó la figura quién era en realidad la hija en ley de Yui—. ¡Ven aquí!

—Asuka, espera, no puedo subir hasta allá, necesito que conecten las escaleras para que pueda subir—explicó Shinji con evidente miedo—. Solo espera a qué… ¡Ah!

Sin escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, ella saltó a sus brazos apenas siendo atrapada por él. Debido a la acción, ambos cayeron al suelo, pero como siempre, él tenía un instinto de protegerla, logrando evitar que Asuka recibiera algún daño.

—¡Asuka! ¡¿Estás bien?! —la preocupación era evidente, pero una vez Shinji pudo ver el rostro de Asuka, comprendió que a ella no le importaba la caída—. Asuka…

—¿Por qué, Shinji?

—Asuka, tranquila…

—¿Por qué ya no puedo sincronizar con el EVA?

Un fuerte dolor podía ser visto en los ojos de la chica. Era evidente que tantita frustración la había alcanzado tratando de buscar así una explicación. De inmediato, Shinji la tomó en un abrazo que la consoló, pero eso no evitó que las lágrimas de dolor fluyeran por tan hermosos ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, Asuka se encontraba lista para salir de las instalaciones de Alemania en compañía de su novio quien le tomaba la mano a la vez que revisaba si llevaban todo en sus mochilas. Los dos se encontraban incómodos, aunque eso no les impedía mostrarse afecto, esto era algo que disfrutaban y que los ayudaba cuando se encontraban en una situación que los agobiaba como era en el caso de la segunda niña.

Pronto un vehículo oscuro se paró en la entrada de las instalaciones de NERV dónde ambos ingresaron con el fin de partir rumbo a su hogar que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Durante el viaje apenas y conversaron, era duro para Asuka le encontrarse en una situación en dónde sus habilidades fueran cesadas por una causa que ni siquiera Mari podía encontrar. Shinji sabía de antemano la naturaleza de los EVAS, su madre a fin de cuentas de lo había revelado, pero aquella información debía permanecer lejos de los oídos de Asuka como de Misato debido a que ambas no estaban preparadas emocionalmente para lidiar con un tema como lo era el sacrificio de su madre.

Una vez la camioneta se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, ambos jóvenes salieron rumbo a la puerta donde los dos se separaron tomando cada quien una dirección distinta. Asuka por su parte había ido a su habitación en dónde se recostó mientras dejaba salir un poco de toda esa frustración que cargaba consigo; por su lado, Shinji se hallaba en la pequeña oficina que la casa poseía tomando asiento en una gran silla que daba con un gran escritorio de cedro donde una computadora portátil se hallaba lista para ser usada.

Sin rodeos, el joven Ikari presionó el botón de encendido y la pantalla oscura pronto se llenó de colores, mostrando así una imagen donde su madre aparecía con ambos haciendo que riera un poco debido a que era una foto de aquella vez que Asuka se vistió de novia para deleite de la mayor.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos nuestra boda—susurró.

Ya habían pasado muchos años y el vivo recuerdo de ese día seguía haciéndolo feliz. Una vez cargó el sistema operativo que su padre le mandó instalar, accedió a los archivos cifrados de la unidad que su novia piloteaba, accediendo así a los planos en tridimensionales que la MAGI había obtenido tras el incidencte de la Unidad 01.

Para sorpresa de Shinji, las diferencias entre su EVA y el de Asuka no solo se limitaban a detalles estéticos, sino a componentes internos que los hacían muy diferentes. Aún cuando se decía que el modelo que usó su madre era la base del modelo de Asuka, la verdad era totalmente diferente. La estructura neuronal que su propio EVA era muy diferente, incluso habían notas de su madre indicando era muy posible una conexión sin tener que realizar un arduo entrenamiento, cosa que le alivió ya que los entrenamientos que le daban a su novia eran casi una locura.

Con esa información, pasó a abrir más archivos de su madre como de su padre. Había muchas cosas que no podía ver debido a la fuerte censura que los documentos traían, pero podía ver mucha de la información que necesitaría para cuando partieran a Japón. Entre todos esos datos, apareció un nombre muy familiar que no había escuchado en años y que le traía gratos recuerdos.

—Ayanami Rei—aquel nombre era el de la niña que había llevado su madre una vez a su casa y que curiosamente se encontraba en los archivos que su padre le mandó—. Si me has mandado esto es por algo, solo espero que no sea nada que vuele mi cabeza.

Shinji conocía a su padre y sabía muy bien que podía enviarle cosas donde la ayuda de alguien como Mari era requerida, pero también le enviaba información muy confidencial que solo los miembros de la familia Ikari podían leer.

Tras un rato leyendo todo lo que debía analizar sobre los EVAS se dio cuenta de que habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que llegaron y la hora de la cena estaba muy próxima por lo que decidió dejarle hasta ahí y apagar el computador para ir directamente a la cocina. Su humor se encontraba muy bien pese a la situación que se había dado en la mañana con su novia, recordando así que debía hacer algo para levantarle los ánimos.

Dirigiéndose al refrigerador, sacó unos tomates frescos y grandes como unas cebollas y varios ingredientes más, entre los que estaba un curioso queso que era sumamente grande, dejando todo arriba de la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Ya con todo fuera, procedió a preparar la comida recordando que Misato iba a llegar en cualquier momento, posiblemente enojada por todo el papeleo que debía hacer y por los regaños que debe pasar por culpa de Asuka.

La cena no le tomó mucho tiempo prepararla, ya estaba acostumbrado a preparar una gran variedad de platillos, pero esta ocasión quería sorprender a sus compañeras por lo que decidió poner la mesa en lo que el platillo secreto que había preparado terminaba de cocinarse. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él y al ver de quién se trataba se llevó una gran sorpresa que lo dejó tan rojo como cierta salsa que se encontraba en sus manos.

—Baka, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Asuka, quien había decidido hacer acto de presencia.

—Eh… bueno, ya falta poco para le cena—respondió Shinji con cierto nerviosismo y desviando su mirada lejos de Asuka.

—Okay… ¿Te pasa algo?

—Para nada.

—¿Entonces por qué estás todo rojo y nervioso? ¿Acaso es porque llevo puesta tu camisa favorita como pijama? —preguntó ella con picardía debido a que si llevaba puesta aquella camisa blanca que tanto usaba su novio—. ¡Vamos! ¡No es como si fuera la primera ocasión que me ves así!

—Ya lo sé, es solo que...

—¿Solo qué…?

—Solo que no traes ropa interior y puedo ver tus otros labios.

—Oh… así que era eso.

Shinji en verdad se encontraba nervioso, pero de repente se encontró de espaldas con del refrigerador teniendo a escasos milímetros el rostro de su novia quien mostraba un semblante muy distinto al que llevaba en la mañana.

—¿Acaso se te olvida que nos bañamos juntos, mi kínder? —la voz de ella ahora estaba cargada de aparente lujuria—. No olvides que solo tú puede tener el privilegio de gozar de cada parte de este bello cuerpo que maduró para tener el tuyo. Solo soy tuya y por lo tanto, puedes mirar cada centímetro de mi piel.

Ella tenía razón… ¡Joder! ¡Era obvio que la tenía!

Pronto esos labios carnosos que tanto amaba de su novia se encontraron presionados contra los suyos. Asuka había hecho su jugada, una maravillosa y estupenda jugada que ya había causado estragos en sus armadura de joven educado y recto. Con cuidado dejó aquella estúpida salsa en el suelo y decidió complacer a su novia en un juego que, para bien o para mal, terminaría por llevarlos a un nuevo nivel de placer.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó ella tras separarse un poco de su novio.

—Te amo… ¡Te amo, maldita sea! —contestó él, sucumbiendo así a los deseos de su nuevo y maduro cuerpo.

—Entonces déjame ser la mujer que mereces tener, déjame ser esa mujer que te quiere acompañar a dónde sea, que luchará por ti y únicamente para ti. Yo seré tu espada y escudo, seré la mujer que te hará feliz y que a veces te hará enojar, la que siempre te amará de aquí hasta la eternidad…

La odiaba y la amaba; no podía pasar tiempo sin pensar en ella, el quererla a su lado. Su vida hace tiempo ya había cambiado, pero con ella a su lado, esta había cambiado por completo. No podía negar que sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo era algo que amaba, deseando probar cada centímetro que ella ofrecía.

Las caricias suaves se volvieron cada vez más agresivas y en sus bocas se libraba una batalla ente sus lenguas buscando imponerse una sobre la otra. Esto era lo que tanto ansiaban, lo que sus jóvenes cuerpos pedían a gritos. Asuka decidió llevar esto un poco más lejos saltando, sorprendiendo así a su novio quien la atrapó. En eso los dos separaron sus bocas, dejando un hilo de saliva que las conectaba.

—Eres la mujer a las que amo, Asuka. Desde niño que estoy enamorado de ti; nunca me ha importado nada más que verte feliz, ayudarte y darte lo mejor. Soy tu novio, a fin de cuentas, somos familia al final y siempre que te veo sufrir me duele en el corazón no poder ayudarte.

—Baka…

—Sé que ha sido difícil para nosotros esta vida, pero no por eso me voy a rendir, ni tampoco renunciaré a mis sueños. Al igual que tú, seré tú espada y escudo, nos protegeremos siempre para ser felices.

No era difícil entenderlo, pero era complicado verlo. Sus almas estaban ya unidas desde su encuentro y sus corazones clamaban por el otro, acercándose cada vez más y alejando esos temores que para nada le servían ahora.

Shinji pronto regresó con lo que habían iniciado, pasando a besar el cuello de su novia quien comenzó a gemir de placer. Esto era el inicio de su etapa sexual, una que comenzó desde niños, pero que se había acentuado hasta hace poco. Decidido a llevar esto un poco más lejos, llevó a su explosiva alemana sobre la mesa donde la dejo suavemente, pasando de besar su cuello a su clavícula lo cual originó que ella gimiera aún más.

—Esto se siente bien… ¡Ah! ¡Sigue así! —Asuka estaba en su mundo, deleitándose con cada beso de su novio—. Soy tuya, Baka.

Para Shinji esto era música, una que solo él era digno de escuchar. Con sumo cuidado desabotonó su camisa, la camisa que ella estaba usando, admirando los pechos que en más de una ocasión había visto y los cuales podía decir que vio crecer. Sus labios pronto bajaron hasta sus senos, haciéndola ir más y más a un punto dónde el placer ser apoderaba de su inmadura mente sexual.

Si algo era de admirar en una mujer, era poder observar cómo sus pezones pasaban a ponerse duros debido al placer que sentía. En el pasado había aprendido que no solo eran una herramienta para amamantar bebés, sino que también era capaz de estimular a una mujer haciéndola sumisa en muchos casos debido a la hipersensibilidad, aunque no siempre podía darse el caso. Sus labios se posaron sobre la areola, pero ahí no hubo beso, sino que su lengua fue la encargada de inspeccionar dicha área la cual estaba dispuesto a reclamar.

Era tan nueva la sensación que Shinji provocaba en Asuka que esta se arqueó de golpe, preocupando un poco a su novio, pero cuando esta le sonrió de regreso este supo que podía seguir. Los pezones de Asuka pronto se endurecieron, signo de que ya estaba excitada, al menos debido a lo que hacían. Le importaba muy poco su edad real, después de todo la biológica había cambiado por culpa de su trabaja como piloto, pero sabía de antemano que debían llevar las cosas con cuidado.

Las areolas de Asuka era el objetivo de Shinji a complacer, completando su deber con el tiempo. Ambos senos brillaban por su saliva, pero de cierta forma adoraba verlos, sentirlos; esto era tan suyo, Asuka era tan suya. Dispuesto a darle una recompensa aún mayor, comenzó a succionar sus pezones en intervalos de tiempo con el fin de que no pudiera perder el placer que sentía en esos momentos.

—¡Eres una maldita besitos! —exclamó ella entre jadeos y gemidos—. ¡¿Acaso me engañaste con alguna de ellas?! —pese a su cuestionamiento, fue ignorada por su amado quien se centraba en hacer todo lo posible para que su primera experiencia sexual fuera placentera.

Shinji estaba tan inmerso en darle placer a su novia que andaba olvidando su propio cuerpo. Un bulto se había formado en sus pantalones y esto fue rápidamente captado por Asuka quien lo empujó lejos con sus piernas.

—¡Ya estás excitado!

—¿Es algo malo?

—No… ¡No sé!

—Entonces sigamos.

Pese a la negativa inicial de Asuka, este decidió seguir con lo que había iniciado, tomando ambas piernas de su novia, posicionándolas a los costados de él. La vista que recibía era maravilloso, digna de una musa que hacía de su vida un arte tan extraño como surrealista. Shinji podía ver las dos partes más importantes, sexualmente hablando, de Asuka y que, pese a todo, las sentía tan nuevas a su vista.

La pelirroja posó sus manos en sus húmedos senos mientras los movía de un lado a otro, invitando a su compañero a volver a ella. El joven Ikari no tardó nada y nuevamente se agasajó, tratándola con un cuidado extremo para que su primera ocasión juntos fuera inolvidable.

Muchos gemidos fueron lanzados al aire por Asuka, ya no le importaba mucho si alguien que pasaba por ahí los escuchaba, de todos modos, ellos parecían más grandes de lo que se veían. Mientras recibía la atención del Baka en su pecho, su parte inferior dónde estaba su "otra boca", se calentaba conforme recibía más atención de su novio. Para ella, esta era su primera ocasión en esto, pese a que siempre lo soñaba.

Nunca antes ella había experimentado placer en su vida, eran contadas las ocasiones en que ella se sentía incómoda en ser vista por él, pero al crecer, eso cambió. Ellos dormían juntos, incluso se bañaban juntos, pero nunca antes sus cuerpos habían reaccionado como hoy. Ella estaba consciente de que eran culpa de sus hormonas, las cuales apenas y se desarrollaban en sus recién evolucionados organismos.

Un fuerte calor empezó a apoderarse cada vez más de su intimidad, sintiendo a su vez como si líquido comenzara a formarse, el cual quería salir de ahí abajo, pero no como si fuera a orinar. Sus pensamientos iban y venían, intentaba procesar lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía. Ni siquiera había visto una porno buena como para saber que hacer, y eso, era algo que en verdad le aterraba.

«¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Dios! ¡Se siente tan bien, pero no sé qué hacer»

Ella tenía miedo de arruinarlo… en verdad estaba aterrada de arruinarlo.

—¿Quieres parar, Asuka?

—¿Eh?

Era tanto el placer que ella sentía en esos momentos que no se había dado cuenta de que su novio había parado por completo. Esos ojos azules, más oscuros que los de ella, estaban preocupados. ¿Acaso se había reflejado tan mal en algo que inició por su culpa? Si era así, ella era la Baka en la relación.

—No sé qué hacer, pensé saberlo, pero me doy cuenta que soy ignorante en todo esto—confesó ella—. ¿Estás decepcionado?

—¡No! ¡Jamás lo estaría! —respondió él, pero ducha respuesta cargaba con un tono mucho más amigable que de costumbre—. Yo te amo sin importar si eres un genio en otras cosas; esto es nuevo para nosotros, por lo que debemos llevar esto con tranquilidad a fin de que estemos a gusto.

—Perdona por ya no saber qué hacer.

—Asuka…

La chica soltó una pequeña risa ante la mirada de su novio. Era común que él se disculpara por ella, pero también era demasiado común, casi de ley, que él se molestaría cuando ella tratara de disculparse, incluso si había sido su culpa.

Era difícil entenderlo, pero ellos ya tenían su historia detrás de sus actitudes. No importaba si se trataba de él o de ella, siempre terminaban en las mismas condiciones. Fue entonces que Shinji decidió cambiar un poco su rol, aprovechando a lo que habían hecho y demostrando una vez más que él era lo que ella necesitaba. Asuka pronto yacía en sus brazos, asombrada por lo que había pasado y temerosa por la rapidez con la que sucedió.

Shinji, su Shinji, la estaba cargando de forma nupcial, pero con un tono mucho más adulto. Ante el miedo de caerse, llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para después mirarlo molesta.

—¡Eh! ¡Shinji!

—¿Sucede algo, princesa?

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Llevarte a la cama para que descanses—respondió él con una sonrisa—. Y quiero que sepas que jamás estaré decepcionado de ser el novio de la chica más importante del mundo.

—Baka…

Su mundo, el mundo de ambos, no era muy cruel. Incluso con estos nuevos cuerpos, sus mentalidades seguían intactas y eso era algo que agradecía. Esas dulces palabras la conmovían, la hacían sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo… ¡De hecho lo era!

Ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad era afortunada. Su novio era su mejor amigo desde los cuatro años, siempre estaba atento de ella y se enorgullecía de todos sus logros, pero eso no era todo, incluso en sus fracasos él estaba ahí, dándole una mano para levantarse. Si lo pensaba bien, cada ves que fracasaba en algo, ella recibía el cariño más sincero del mundo y eso era algo que muy pocas personas podían vivir hoy en día.

Sí, ella había fracasado hoy con su EVANGELION, pero aquella frustración había desaparecido ante su primer intento de acto sexual, que era una especie de éxito. Así que si lo ponía sobre la mesa, había ganado, y su ira había muerto al momento que su novio la protegió.

—Creo que podré dormir bien hoy—susurró ella, entregando un beso en la mejilla de Shinji—, pero eso no significa que estés a salvo, kínder.

Shinji solo pudo reír ante esto, llevando a su novia a la habitación de ambos sin importar el desastre que había dejado por culpa de esa atracción que sentía por su novia.

* * *

Al fin había llegado, el trabajo que tanto la aquejaba se había esfumado como por arte de magia. Misato, quien tuvo una tarde agitada viendo lo malo que sucedía con la unidad de Asuka, por fin pisaba el suelo donde residía junto a sus hermanitos. Su estómago gruñía y exigía el delicioso alimento que su amado Shinji-kun preparaba con dedicación.

Sí, ya estaba lista para entrar y acabar con todo lo que su pareja favorita había preparado… O al menos eso era lo que pensó antes de ingresar a la cocina.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella—. ¡Asuka! ¡Shinji! ¿Están bien?

La desesperación la había alcanzado y el miedo pronto nubló su juicio. En un acto de instinto, sacó su arma reglamentaria y se mantuvo alerta ante la presencia de cualquier intruso que intentara algo.

Sus ojos se movieron de lado a otro y decidida, caminó por todo el lugar, lamentando la perdida de la comida de su hermanito. Sabiendo que podía ser un atentado de algún fanático religioso que se infiltró en NERV, no dudó en subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que los jóvenes Ikari-Soryu. Ella estaba nerviosa ante lo que podía pasar, pero el sonido de unas risas pronto la calmó, pero no solo era eso, sino que también había como una melodía que no había escuchado antes.

—¿Asuka? ¿Shinji? ¿Están bien? Yo… —justo cuando Misato ingresó a la habitación, sintió que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas ante la imagen que sus lentes orgánicos le mostraban—. ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!

—¡¿Eh?! —gritaron los niños al unísono, desconcertados por lo que pasaba.

—¡Están desnudos! ¡Están desnudos en la cama! —señaló ella—. ¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?!

—¡Porque nos amamos! —gritó Asuka, quien se hallaba sobre Shinji, dejando relucir sus pequeños, pero bien formados senos—. ¡Y se supone que debías llegar hasta más tarde! —ahora le tocaba a ella señalar.

—¡Tenía hambre! ¡Y Mari se fue con unas amigas a buscar chicos y a mí no me interesan! —la explicación que dijo Misato parecía buena en un inicio, hasta que se repitió lo último de sus palabras—. Aunque me interesa que uno sea como Shinji-kun—susurró para sí misma, mientras imaginaba una vida con alguien parecido al hijo de la mujer que la rescató.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron por un momento ya que el ambiente había cambiado de forma brusca. Por un lado estaban ambos, que si bien, no estaban haciendo eso que exploraron más temprano, se sentían invadidos en su privacidad; y por otro, se hallaba su hermana mayor que estaba roja frente a ellos murmurando palabras extrañas como si tratase de invocar a un demonio.

—Creo que mejor le servimos de comer—comentó Shinji, dándole un beso en la frente a su preciada novia.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Asuka pronto se puso de pie para dejar que Shinji se parase—. Hey, Misato; creo que te voy a tener que preparar algo para que dejes de molestarnos.

—¡Asuka! —gritó Shinji molesto.

—Ya, ya; te daremos algo para que no nos mates por ser adultos—corrigió la germana—, pero no creas que tendremos esa charla. ¿Entendido?

En ese momento, Misato había salido del trance en el que se metió, recordando las palabras que su adorada hermanita había dicho. Podía hablar, tener esa charla, pero sería en vano ya que estos dos niños hace mucho que recibieron este capítulo en su vida. Ella sabía que no le molestaba, pero en el fondo se sentía triste porque ellos habían dejado de ser esos niños a los que había conocido y con quienes había entablado una relación que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

—Debí saber que esto terminaría pasando—dijo ella—, pero creo que estoy feliz; nada me hace más feliz en este mundo que ustedes dos sigan siendo esa pareja que me presentó su madre. Pero de verdad quiero que me prometan que no me darán sobrinos antes de tiempo y que esto estará oculto de NERV. ¿Me entendieron?

—¡Sí, señora! —gritaron ambos, saludando militarmente lo que causó que Misato se sintiera como un chiste.

—Gracias por respetarme—comentó ella para terminar riendo—. Vengan aquí, par de pervertidos.


End file.
